Trunks and the Saiyahealthian Princess
by Cappuccino Penguin
Summary: Not satisfied with GT? Ever wonder what really happened to Trunks and the VegetaBriefs family after DBZ ends? This is my interpretation of the story between Trunks and an original character... who is a halfSaiyan Princess! CHAPTER 19 IS UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

General Note: I don't believe in GT. I hate GT. Therefore I am making up my own story… and this is it. This happens after the Buu Saga and rotates around the Vegeta-Briefs family. Goku is off with Uub and does not enter the story so a big sorry to the Goku Fans! I might put him in a chapter near the end… may be… we will see how it works out! He gets so much glory in the show I just like putting the focus on the Vegeta family. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue**

Life at Capsule Corporation had slowed down since that last World Martial Arts Tournament, when Goku had suddenly flown off with a little village boy. Everyone had their own routines and lives: Vegeta still trained all day in the gravity machine, Bra had started school, and Bulma was helping Trunks get used to his new job as owner and president of C.C. This was turning out to be no easy task, since Trunks found the job totally boring. He was as much of a genius as his mother- may be even smarter- but he had an adventure streak like the Saiyan Prince. Although he had become lax with his training during high-school, he had started it up again, which pleased his father. But he had found another love in his life and that was being a rock star. This was Bulma's main problem with getting her son to work at Capsule Corporation. He was too busy writing songs, going on tours, and partying- Lots of partying. He was talented of course, but his lifestyle was starting worry both his parents.

He ran through girls like it was nothing, drank way too much, smoked at least 3 packs a day, and had acquired an ego that could rival even his father's! It seemed the only one who could get through to him was little Bra, who was too young to understand her beloved older brother's bad habits. To make things worse, his main squeeze was an ex-porn-star/model who was already married to Capsule Corp.'s biggest rival. The scandalous heir was the paparazzo's dream come true and Trunks was their cover boy almost ever issue!

Finally, Vegeta had to put his foot down. Capsule Corporation was coming out with a new ship that could travel further than any other had before- into the farthest galaxies of the universe. And Trunks was going to be the lucky pilot on her maiden voyage. It wasn't hard to persuade him. Vegeta merely had to threaten to kick him out of the house, cut off his monthly income, destroy all of his precious belongings, and pretty much disown him. After a heated debate, the destruction of the main C.C. living room, more curse words than anyone could count, the two Super Saiyans finally came to a decision… and of course the Prince of all Saiyans was the victor and off to space one grumpy Trunks went…

…

Stubbing a cigarette into the asphalt with his foot, Trunks Vegeta-Briefs glared sourly at the prize and glory of Capsule Corporation a.k.a his worst nightmare. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to leave his perfect life on Earth to go up and test this heap of junk that everyone knew worked! So what if he didn't have a traditional lifestyle? He got the job done! The company's income was at an all-time high and he was still able to be a rock star on the side. And through all of this, he had also kept up with his training. But noooo that wasn't good enough for his psycho-obsessive-compulsive-perfectionist parents! So what if he had a few girls over every now and then? Okay so may be it was more than a few and more often than every now and then. At least he had given one a title as his main girl. Sure she was married but that was a minor detail not worth discussing. It wasn't like he wanted her to get divorced so that she could marry him! It was quite the opposite actually. She wanted that but Trunks was not the kind of guy to commit. No he was the ultimate bachelor and he loved it. He loved every fucking minute of it. In fact he couldn't think of anything that he would give up his weekends of bachelor fun with Goten for. And now he was being forced to go to fucking middle of nowhere outer space… alone. No girls, no tours, no parties, he had snuck on a stash of alcohol and smokes on board but that would soon run out. "_This sucks!"_

He was about to light another cigarette when he heard footsteps and felt his father and mother's ki approaching. "_Just fucking great!"_ Trunks thought as he stuffed his pack back into his jeans pocket.

Bulma instantly ran up to hug him, tears in her eyes, "Oh Trunks! Promise me you will be careful, okay?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah mom…"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Vegeta snapped. He smirked when his son sent him an icy glare. "_Now I won't have to hear the woman screeching about his bad habits for a little while!"_

Bulma continued to fret over him, asking things such as did you make sure you packed this? And don't forget to do this! And don't be reckless, blah, blah, blah… Trunks was about to tell her that if she was SO worried about him then she shouldn't be sending him on this Kami forsaken trip when a little voice echoed through the room, "BIG BROTHER! DON'T GO YET!"

Trunks smiled and bent down to meet his 8 year old sister. "Hey don't worry I haven't left yet." May be it was because he was so much older than she was but they got along very well. In fact, Bra was the only person he could never get mad at. And as for her, Trunks was the heroic older brother, pretty much the coolest guy in the world. She couldn't help the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "Hey, come on Sis, it will only be for a little while… I'll take you out as soon as I get back okay? Anywhere you want!"

"REALLY?" Her face instantly brightened as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She then playfully pulled on his shoulder length hair and laughed, "You will have longer hair than I do but the time you get back!"

"Ha-ha-ha hopefully I will be back before it gets that long!" Trunks chuckled and he gave his sister a playful punch to the arm before standing again. "Alright well I'm off."

Bra ran over to Vegeta and Bulma began to cry. "See ya dad!" Vegeta gave him a nod and then he turned to enter the ship.

"Bye Trunks! We love you! Be careful!" Bulma cried after her only son. He couldn't help but smile at her as he closed the door shut. "_Mom… Gotta love her!"_ He immediately sat down and initiated the launch.

"**Systems check complete"** The computer echoed through out the ship, which began to shake. "**We will be launching in 5…"**

Trunks closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair wondering what the hell he was gonna do for the next few months and what was going to change in his life that he was leaving behind.

"**4…"**

Would anything change at all? Probably not… nothing seemed to change since the fight with Buu. Earth had gotten back on its boring routine track.

"**3…"**

May be this trip was a good idea after all. At least now he would have some more adventure back in his life… But he had grown so accustomed to his life here… the parties, the girls, the booze, the music, the fame and praise… He loved being the center of attention, the head honcho.

"**2…"**

To those people he was like a god. They practically worshiped him, which was so different than what he had been used to with his father. No matter what he did it was never good enough for the Saiyan Prince. And it ate Trunks alive because Vegeta was his hero. His dad was the ultimate badass, the strongest, the fastest, and the best.

"**1…**"

And man, did Trunks want to be the best.

"**Lift off!"**

The ship rumbled violently as it rose off of the ground and into space. Trunks had finally come to peace with his new mission but little did he know that it was going to change his and his family's lives forever….

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? It's just the prologue but I hope you are interested! I have been thinking about this story for a long time now and actually started writing it a LONG time ago but my computer crashed and alas I lost the entire thing. It's okay though because this story will be much better written! Also I am going to shamelessly promote my other story, "Vegeta and Bulma what really happened!!!" because it is my baby! I will be updating that story and this one regularly but keep in mind that this story happens after that one. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews oh so much, they really make my day and mean a lot to me!!!


	2. Trouble in Space

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, who is awesome and amazing in every way!

**Chapter 1**

"**Master Trunks,"** a monotone voice of a robot wailed into the sleeping man's ear, "**We have entered a new galaxy. What would Master Trunks like to name it?"**

"Piss off!" Trunks groaned as he dug his head deeper into his down-feathered pillow.

"**Thank you Master Trunks,"** The robot beeped, "**I will inform Mistress Bulma of Piss-Off Galaxy's founding."** Immediately he turned and sped away.

Trunks sighed and was about to return to his slumber when he suddenly realized what just happened. "Shit!" The last thing he needed to hear right now was his mother's shrieking! "Wait! Damn bot! Come back I don't want to name it that!" He yelled while he jumped out of his warm bed to chase the little robot. He caught him just as he was about to dial Capsule Corporation's number. "HOLD UP YOU LITTLE BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

The little bot turned towards his master, "**Yes Master Trunks?**"

"I don't want to call the new galaxy that… Let's name it… hmm…" He thought for a moment. The name was of course a big deal. It was the farthest galaxy known to man. More than 10 times the distance from earth to Namek! No one had ever traveled this far, except now. It was going to be Capsule Corp.'s biggest accomplishment, which is why his mother would have royally bitched him out if he had called it 'Piss-Off Galaxy.' "_What should I name it I wonder…Hmm…Maybe Trunks Galaxy!"_ His blue eyes sparkled at the prospects of having _his_ name plastered on an entire galaxy… but he winced at the lecture he would get from his parents. "_Maybe that is a little too cocky? Nah… This galaxy just isn't cool enough to bare my name! I guess we will have to go with something boring like Capsule Corporation Galaxy… Shit, that sounds awful! But at least mom won't go on a rampage. She can always change it if she doesn't like it!"_ He ran his hands through his long hair and sighed, "Call it Capsule Corporation Galaxy."

"**Roger Master Trunks.**" The robot then turned back towards the phone and Trunks went back to bed.

Resting his arms behind his head, Trunks stared up at the metallic ceiling of the ship. He had been on this blasted moving prison for 4 months now. At first it was better than he had imagined since he was able to stop off at some of the earth friendly planets and party a little bit. He wasn't really interested in non-humanoid girls though so he had gone through a huge sex withdrawal during this time. When he had traveled past the earth friendly zone he used his complete solitude to write pretty much his entire next album. Each of the songs, although good, had about the same meaning. He was going through that whole rebel without a cause phase. But the past few weeks had been in a word hellish. He had suddenly lost all inspiration, had no contact with living beings except for the phone to Capsule Corp., and he was down to his last few packs of cigarettes. It was the last part that made Trunks feel the most anxiety about. He needed those smokes to calm down and relax when the loneliness of space took over… and he had never had to worry about running out of anything on Earth. It was one of the many perks about being the richest man on the planet.

But now the heir had at long last reached his final destination. He could finally go back home- back to his life! "_So why am I not as excited as I should be?"_ Trunks wondered. Before he could contemplate any possible answers, sleep began to take over him. Yawning, the rocker turned to his side and dozed off.

…

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS VEGETA-BRIEFS IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT THIS SECOND YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

The 'young man' blinked a few times until he could see his mother's angry face on the huge video scream. "Mom, I'm 24 years old don't you think that I am a little old for you to be calling me a young man?" Trunks sighed as he pulled himself into a sitting position in his bed.

"I'll stop treating you like a 'young man' once you stop acting like one!" Bulma snapped, "And what are you doing sleeping in so late? Today is the most important day of the entire mission!"

"I know, I know," Trunks grunted as he pulled on a black t shirt and jeans. "I told the bot to send you the galaxy's name, didn't I?"

Bulma smiled. It was hard to stay mad at her son since he was her little boy and she was especially reminded of his when he first woke up and was stumbling around. Of course, once lunch time came around he turned into the big shot playboy but right now Bulma could still see the 8 year old version. "Yes, you did… I liked the name! To be honest I was afraid you were going to name it after yourself or something!"

Trunks gave a shaky laugh, "The thought never entered my mind… SO anyways! What would you like me to collect so that I can so start heading back?"

"Oh Trunks do you miss me and your father and sister so much?" Her eyes blue eyes sparkled with hope and anticipation.

The purple haired man looked at his mother like a lost cause. Sure he did miss them… a little…. Maybe… But what he was really looking forward to was his old lifestyle. But how could he tell her that? "_I finally know how dad feels when she gets all emotional like this!"_ And so he answered just the way his father would… with a grunt.

"Oh you are just like your father sometimes but I know you care just like he does!" Bulma chirped happily. "Now let's see what you need to do today! Oh there isn't that much!"

"You always say that but then my day is completely jam packed!" Trunks mumbled.

"Now don't whine Trunks, it's not attractive! All you have to do today is check out the planets in the galaxy and find out if there are any life forms on it." Bulma said as if it the task was nothing but busy work.

Trunks' jaw dropped, "You want me to find every single planet in this galaxy and check all of them for life forms! Mom that could take weeks! We don't even know how big this galaxy is!"

"Well then you better get to work!" Bulma laughed. "Oh and before I go I have a few messages for you."

Trunks perked up at this comment, "_Finally something from civilization!"_

"Okay so you had about 50 from a bunch of no name bimbos which you can read when you get back because they are all indecent and NOT something a mother should be reading to her son…" Bulma gave him the evil eye but really found the whole situation comical. She was happy that her son was so popular but she did want to have legitimate grandkids one day.

Trunks chuckled a little embarrassed, "Well you know when you're popular…"

"A-hem!" Bulma interrupted not wanting his ego to kick in, "Okay the only ones that really matter are the ones from Goten, Bra, and your father."

"My father?" Trunks almost fell down. Vegeta hadn't sent him a message this entire time… He wasn't really the letter type.

The blue-eyed woman couldn't help but smile at her son's reaction. When Vegeta had given her the message she had practically jumped on him with joy since she knew how much it would mean to Trunks. "Yes, your father says that you better not get lax on your training again like you did in high-school… and that the sooner you get back the better because I (Bulma) updated the gravity machine."

Trunks grinned like a little kid because he knew that was his father's way of saying he missed him. "Okay tell him I will do my best. What about Goten and Bra?"

Bulma sighed, "Bra misses you terribly and wants me to remind you to not forget your promise to her. And Goten says partying isn't the same without you or something stupid like that."

Trunks laughed, "You are really good at this Mom!"

"Whatever, I was never made out to be a secretary- you know that! Now get to work okay Hon?"

"Alright, alright. See ya Mom!" He gave her a phony salute.

"Trunks! I love you, son!" Bulma cooed teasingly.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Love you too."

The screen went black and he was by himself again. "_Well I better get to work… Damn looks like I am going to be up here longer than I thought!"_

…

"We are in the fucking middle of nowhere!" Trunks groaned and leaned back in the captain's seat. "I have been looking around this shitty galaxy but not only have I not found any life forms but I haven't seen one planet either! It's just like one big black starry shit hole!" He took out one of his last cigarettes and turned up the volume on his stereo. "_Mom is going to be super pissed when she gets my report! This was supposed to be big news for Capsule Corporation but there is nothing here. Man everyone is going to be so disappointed."_ As soon as he smelt the tobacco in the air and the hard rock blasting through his ears his body began to relax. Closing his eyes, Trunks began to picture himself back on earth in front of all the cameras, two girls on each arm, champagne flying through the air, and the roaring cheer of his fans. "_Now that is the good life…"_

"**WARNING! WARNING!"**

"_Huh?"_ Trunks' eyes snapped open to be met with a field of asteroids heading straight towards him! "HOLY SHIT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" It was quite possibly the largest asteroid field he had ever seen! There weren't just large space rocks but small and medium sizes as well so it would be nearly impossible for him to maneuver his gigantic space shuttle through the field. "This bad!" Trunks growled but he was his father son and thus not a quitter. "Bot call C.C. immediately!" He commanded sternly to the little robot, which sped away immediately. "_I have to get all the data to Mom in case the ship gets damaged…"_

Bulma's worried face once again appeared on the video screen, "Trunks what's wrong? I told you only to call during emergencies! IS THAT A CIGARETTE IN YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN?"

"Mom we have more important things to worry about! The biggest asteroid field I have ever seen just popped up out of nowhere!" He rolled his eyes.

"Asteroid fields don't just pop in, Trunks! You were probably too busy lighting up your cancer stick to notice it appearing!" Bulma lectured.

"Would you get over the stupid cigarette? We both know that you used to smoke them all the time so can we please move on to the matter at hand? I need to send you the data I collected today in case the ship gets damaged so just be ready I'm faxing it to you now!" Trunks yelled thoroughly annoyed that his mom was being such a hypocrite.

"Is it that serious? Give me a visual of the field!" Trunks moved out of the way so that she could see the death arena ahead. Her eyes widened as the color drained from her skin. "Trunks turn around right now! Just come home! You can't fly through that!"

But her son snorted in defiance, "Mom I am the best pilot on earth! This is going to be a piece of cake!"

"NO!" His mom practically begged, "Trunks this is not one of your stunt tricks! You can't handle it- no one can! You have to turn-"

"I CAN HANDLE IT!" He roared, "The data is through to you now so I will call once I finish getting through this stupid asteroid field and then you are going to have to apologize for the lack of faith you have in your son!" Bulma opened her mouth in protest but Trunks shut off the video monitor and disconnected the line immediately. "_How dare she say **I**, THE Trunks Vegeta-Briefs, can't handle a stupid little field of flying rocks!"_ It was at times like these when no one could deny that he was the son of the prideful Vegeta and Bulma had definitely wounded his pride just a moment ago.

Rolling up his sleeves, Trunks took control of the ship and began to fly through the field. In five minutes he was already half-way through. "_What a joke! This is nothing! I can't believe she was so worried!"_ But suddenly everything went wrong. How could Trunks have known that the asteroids in the center of the field were somewhat magnetic and began to slowly pull on his ship from all different directions? "What the hell?" Trunks shouted as he felt the ship begin to shake and saw different pieces flying off into the asteroid. In a flash he had lost complete control of the ship and it began side swiping asteroid after asteroid. The Demi-Saiyan was thrown all over the cockpit by the turbulence. "Shit!" He growled as he felt blood trickling down his forehead. "I've got to get out of here!" Using all his strength he pulled himself back into the captain's seat. "This is probably a bad idea but it's the only shot I've got!" Trunks turned on the ship's barriers to 100 percent and blasted through the rest of the field, asteroids and all, at top speed.

The prize and glory of Capsule Corp. was now a heap of flying broken junk… but he had made it… barely. Trunks' head lay on the control panel bruised and bloody. The turbulence had given him major whip lash as well. "_I need a cigarette…"_

He had no idea how he was going to get home with the ship in such a condition. Deep down he knew that he had been rash and reckless but his pride would never admit it. Slowly he pulled his head up to see what he thought had to be a space oasis… A planet. He had no way of knowing if they were a friendly people but there was always that chance and may be he could fix his ship and get data on this stupid galaxy in one go. He couldn't believe his twisted luck. Immediately he began to pilot his space ship towards the beautiful reddish orange planet ahead. Everything was going swimmingly until he entered the atmosphere and attempted to activate the brakes system. "**Brakes System Malfunctioning!**"

"WHAT?" Trunks groaned. He typed in every password he could think of, every code, every cheat, every trick… but it was useless. His eyes widened in horror as the ground became closer and closer. "_I can't die like this! I'm only 24! I have so much that I haven't done, so many girls I haven't fucked, so many albums to produce, so many parties to go on…I can't die here!"_

But despite his thoughts, the ground met with his ship none the less. The impact broke the wind shield and catapulted the Demi-Saiyan out of the ship. This would have killed a normal person but Trunks was incredibly strong and although pretty much every part of his body was either bruise or broken he survived. Groaning, he used hands to claw at the ground to pull himself forward. The last thing he saw before his body gave out was the perfectly polish toenails of a woman running towards him… "_Toenails… Why couldn't they be breasts?"_

Author's Note: Ha-ha-ha you probably weren't expecting the toenail thing. It is all explained in the next chapter when the other main character is introduced! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I can't make the story any better if I don't get feedback. Thanks!


	3. Princess Armoura

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, and lilvampgoddess!

**Chapter 2**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

But despite his thoughts, the ground met with his ship none the less. The impact broke the wind shield and catapulted the Demi-Saiyan out of the ship. This would have killed a normal person but Trunks was incredibly strong and although pretty much every part of his body was either bruise or broken he survived. Groaning, he used hands to claw at the ground to pull himself forward. The last thing he saw before his body gave out was the perfectly polish toenails of a woman running towards him… "_Toenails… Why couldn't they be breasts?"_

…

Trunks sighed as warm breeze brushed over his sleeping face and a silky material covered his body. "_I must be in heaven… Any minute a horde of naked blondes will be here at my beck and call,"_ A smile crossed his face at that point and he slowly began to open his eyes. His surroundings certainly did look heavenly. He was lying in a huge king-size four poster bed covered with gleaming white silk sheets. The completely off-white marble room was open to the outside terrace. The shear curtains billowed softly in the warm wind, allowing him to see the sky, which looked as if it was fixed in a permanent sun-set. "Wow…" Trunks looked around in awe. As he was admiring the view he suddenly remembered what had gotten him here, "_Wait a minute! I was thrown from the ship- I should be covered in wounds!"_ But as he looked down he realized that his body was completely unscratched, but his clothes were pretty much rags. "_Damn those were my favorite jeans!"_

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something or perhaps someone behind one of the shear curtains that led to a hall. Trunks snapped up to make eye contact with the mysterious figure for a millisecond before it disappeared. "Wait!" Without thinking he ran after it. When he reached the hallway it was empty but he continued towards where he thought he had seen the figure go. "Hold up! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" He called out but the pitter patter of steps continued in front of him. There seemed to be a continuous wave of the same shear like material until finally he fell into an open room, or more accurately a huge in-door garden. Once again, Trunks found himself staring in wonder at the waterfalls, lush green grass, foreign plant life, and magnificent flowers. "Where am I?"

Amidst the flowers he saw the same eyes that he had seen in the other room, "There you are, you little rascal!" He took after it again but the creature, which he could see now, looked something like a cat, scampered off again. "Stupid cat…thing!" Trunks muttered as he followed the cat through the bushes only to see it run this huge pool under a small waterfall.

"You can't run for…ever…" The words suddenly ran dry in his mouth as he stared at the sight before him. It wasn't the pool and waterfall that had him at a loss for words but the beautiful woman that was in it. She turned towards him slowly to reveal her striking emerald eyes. Her dark brownish red hair lay perfectly straight on her porcelain back, and her full red lips displayed no emotion. In a word she was gorgeous. Not 'hot,' or 'super model pretty,' but that old elegant beautiful that was so inviting and yet at the same time screamed this was a no touch zone. She wasn't Trunks' usual type, for she was lacking in the boob department a little and did not sport platinum blonde hair but for some reason he could not take his eyes off of her. There was something in those feline green eyes of hers that captivated him. "_Whoa…"_

Slightly smiling at his reaction, the striking red head turned away towards the cat-creature that Trunks had been pursuing. As she got out of the water the thin white sleeveless gown she wore clung to her wet body, making it even harder for Trunks to focus. However, his mind snapped back once she started reaching for something that looked like a dagger. "Wait! I'm not here to harm you… I… uh… come in peace?"

The girl gave him a slightly curious look but did not answer. Trunks sighed, "_She is an alien, you idiot, she probably doesn't even understand what you are saying!"_ Taking a hesitant step towards her, Trunks held up his arms slightly and said slowly, "What… is… your… name? Where… are…we?" When her only response was another quizzical look, Trunks rubbed his temples and sighed, "You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?"

"Armoura."

Trunks looked up surprised, "What did you say?"

"I said my name is Princess Armoura… and I know exactly who you are Trunks, Son of Vegeta," She said matter-a-fact-ly with a slight smirk on her face.

Now Trunks was really shocked and a little nervous. "_What does she want with me?"_ Although he didn't know all of the details about his father before he came to earth he did know from what the Z fighters have said over the years that he did some pretty shady business. "How did you know that? Do you know my father?" The softness in his voice had disappeared.

She began to move closer to him, her green eyes never breaking contact with his blue ones. It was when they were face to face that it all became clear… her features were so… Saiyan! "_Well except for those cat eyes…"_ But there was no doubt about it. The dark reddish hair, the striking bone structure- However, she definitely had to be a half-breed of some kind to attain such a soft, curvy body, green eyes, and no tail. "You're Saiyan…"

"Very good," She smiled in an almost patronizing way, "I am a Demi-Saiyan such as yourself. The majority of the people on this planet are… Welcome to Saiyahealthia, Prince."

Trunks made a mental note to put this in his report if he ever got back home, "_Home… Why didn't I just turn around then? Mom gave me her full out permission to go back to my **real** life. But I decided not to without a second thought? And now I'm stuck here with a total babe but there is something in her voice that makes me not trust her… Not like she is a bad person or anything but she does have that whole mysterious hot chick vibe and she seems all defensive and shit…Since she is closer I might as well get a better look he-he!"_ Trunks discreetly led his blue eyes up and down Armoura's damp, lightly clad body. He definitely liked what he saw- she had curves in all the right places, a petite frame but not a skeleton. Suddenly he caught sight of her feet… and her perfectly polished toe nails, "_It was her!"_ Instinctively his head snapped up to look at his savior, who had not taken her eyes off him through out his whole 'subtle' escapade.

"_What a perv! This is the Mighty Vegeta's son?"_ She thought as a tint of anger flashed through her eyes. "What are you staring at?"

"Your toenails," Trunks wanted to slap himself for being so lame.

She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms that reminded him way to much of his own father, "My toenails, huh?"

"_Shit! She probably thinks I have a foot fetish or something!"_ Trunks cleared his throat, trying to redeem himself, "They were the last thing I saw before I blacked out. Were you the one who save-err- brought me here?" He hesitated on saying 'saved' since he was too embarrassed to admit that he owed his life to a woman.

"Yes, it was me. I am also the one who healed you," Armoura said, never leaving her cross armed stance.

"Oh well thank you," Trunks looked away, "So where is my ship?"

"You mean what's left of it?" She chuckled slightly but stopped when he sent her an icy glare. "I wasn't making fun of your piloting skills, Son of Vegeta, I just stating the facts. It is a miracle you got through the asteroid field."

"Yeah it wasn't a joy ride I can tell you that," Trunks jeered, "And you can call me Trunks not 'Son of Vegeta.' That kind of weird's me out."

"Alright then, _Trunks_, yes it is difficult to bypass, which is why we don't have many visitors and have other ways of traveling around here. It's called an Instant Transmission Box. You just punch in the coordinates of your destination step in the box and poof you have been transported."

"You have that kind of technology?" Trunks gasped.

A smile of superiority crossed the Princess' lips, "Yes we do. However, figuring out some planet's coordinates has proven to be more difficult than others, which is why you are such a fantastic find."

"_I knew this whole 'saving your life' bit was going to cost me!"_ Trunks thought bitterly. "Go on, what do you want?"

"You see my family and I have been trying to locate your father ever since Vegetasai was destroyed. We heard through rumors that he had settled on Earth but since it is so far from here we had no idea what the planets coordinates were-"

"But I do." Trunks finished her statement.

"Exactly."

"Look I can't just go handing over my father's location to you unless I know why you want to see him. If you are looking for trouble let me warn you that my dad is not a guy you want to mess with!" Memories of Buu and his many training sessions with his father came floating back to his head.

Armoura suddenly looked totally offended, "I would never try to cause trouble for the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Then why do you want to know where he is?"

"I want to train under him!" Armoura shouted proudly.

Trunks did the only thing he thought was a rational response to her last statement: Burst out into side aching, belly hurting laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Princess, not used to such behavior, demanded hotly, "What is so funny!?"

"HAHA-You-HAHA-Actually-HAHAHA-**_Want_**-HAHA-To-HAHAHA-Train-HA-With-HAHA-My-HAHAHAHA-Dad?" He managed to choke out before he started into his hysterical fits again.

"Yes! Of course, why wouldn't I?" Armoura couldn't believe that anyone could talk in such a manner about the Mighty Prince Vegeta, especially his own son!

Trunks took some deep breaths to try to calm himself, "_Its okay, she obviously doesn't know anything about Dad or else she would know why that was SO funny!"_ When he finally regained completely control of himself he answered, "Oh I don't know may be because my Dad is kind of psycho-intensive when it comes to training!"

"Hence why he is the greatest fighter in the universe!" Armoura exclaimed as if it was common sense.

"_On second thought I think Dad will like her…"_ Trunks looked studied her for a second but this time not in a sexual way. "_She's determined that's for sure but she doesn't look incredible strong. She is suppressing her Ki so I can't get a proper reading. I wonder if there is a specific reason why she wants to train with Dad, besides the fact that she seems to be the president of his fan club."_

Before he could ask, Armoura interrupted with his answer. "Look, my planet is being threatened by this powerful warlord named Ares. He has given me four years to prepare for him and I need the great Prince Vegeta's training to beat him! If you give me the coordinates I can accompany you on your immediate return to Planet Earth."

Trunks sighed, "_It sounds like a good cause but I have a feeling Dad is not going to like this! But I guess I do owe it to her since she kind of saved my life and all."_ Trunks rubbed his temples and sighed, "Alright fine. Let's go. But I'm not making any promises when it comes to my father alright? You will learn that Vegeta does what Vegeta wants and I have no say whatsoever. You are the one who has to prove you are worthy of his training time!"

For the first time since he got there, Trunks saw the girl give him a full-blown smile. Now he was not a sentimental guy, another trait he got from his father, but the Demi-Saiyan had to gulp at the sight for she was one pretty girl. "Thank you! Saiyahealthia is truly grateful! We should leave immediately!"

Snapping out of his trance, Trunks muttered, "Yea, yea. Man, why do I feel like I'm going to have to sit through a huge lecture when I get home?"

Author's Note: How will Vegeta react? Is Trunks going to be lectured? It shall all be told in the next chapter. By the way, there is A LOT more to the whole threat on Saiyahealthia. You will get more and more information about it as the story moves on. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, and lilvampgoddess!

**Chapter 3**

They had left for the Instant Transmission box immediately. After giving her the coordinates, Armoura handed him the capsule containing his ship and they stepped inside. Trunks was thoroughly impressed with the machine, which got them back to Capsule Corp. in literally .203 seconds! With a shaky hand, he opened the door to see his home. It was a gorgeous day; the birds were chirping, the squirrels were playing in the trees, flowers were full in bloom, the gravity machine was humming… "_Home sweet home!"_

He turned to face his royal guest and smirked as he watched her wide eyes digest the place in wonderment. However, when she saw that he was watching she quickly regained her composure, "Take me to his Majesty!"

"So you like Earth, huh?" He said with a tone of mischief in his voice. Armoura sent him a glare, which only made him grin more widely. Although she was lacking blonde hair and double D cups, she had fire in her and Trunks could tell that he already liked messing with her. "Why don't we go on a tour before meeting my dad?"

Armoura was about to snap at him again when suddenly the humming in the air ceased and Vegeta himself appeared. "I thought that was you!" He growled as he crossed the lawn towards his son, "Your mother hasn't shut up since that trick you pulled! I thought my ear drums were going to bust with all of her screeching and sobbing!"

Trunks flashed a smile at Vegeta and shrugged.

It was at that moment that the Prince of all Saiyans noticed the girl behind his son, who was staring at him as if he were a God. "You've already brought a girl home?" He asked in gruff disbelief, "Kami, Trunks!"

"Huh? Oh- her! No it's not what you think this is-" Trunks began but was cut off by a loud and hysterical cry coming at him from across the lawn.

"TRUNKS! IS THAT MY BABY BOY?"

"Baby boy?" Armoura snickered.

Both father and son rolled their eyes. Trunks covered his face in embarrassment, "_You have got to be kidding me…"_

But it was no joke. Before he knew it, Bulma was hugging him with all her might and checking his body for injuries. "Oh my Kami, I thought the worst! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me get a look at you? My goodness how ever did you make it through that asteroid field without a scratch! Oh Trunks I was so worried- just ask your father! I thought… I thought," Her lower lip began to quiver.

Both Vegeta and Trunks' eyes widened, knowing what was going happen next, "No, Mom, don't cry! PLEASE DON'T CRY! I'm fine look at me!"

"Yes, Woman, look at him he doesn't even have a bruise on him!" Vegeta added in, hoping to save his ear drums.

"I know but I was so afraid… I," Suddenly her blue eyes looked behind her son, "Who is _that_?" The concern in her voice had suddenly vanished. "_I swear if he thinks that he is going to spend time with some bimbo instead of me, his LOVELY MOTHER WHO CARRIED HIM IN HER WOMB FOR 9 FRICKIN MONTHS then he has another thing coming!"_

"_Oh Kami this is just great!"_ Trunks groaned as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "It's not what either of you think! This is Armoura-"

"Ahem!" Armoura warned from behind.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "_Princess_ Armoura. She is the ruler of the planet I landed-"

"Crash landed," Armoura pointed out.

Trunks pushed out his jaw, sending her a glare of caution before continuing, "And healed him."

"That's great," Vegeta remarked flatly, "That doesn't explain why she is here!"

"She is here to see you," Trunks smirked.

Both of his parents exclaimed, "WHAT?" and then turned to get a better look at their new visitor.

Upon seeing that Trunks was finished with his speech, Armoura kneeled in front of Vegeta, "Your Highness, your son has spoken the truth. I am Princess Armoura, daughter of Gasparasu, and crowned ruler of the planet Saiyahealthia."

"She's half Saiyan," Trunks added.

"I know that!" Vegeta snapped and then looked back down at the girl kneeling at his feet. "Stand up, let me get a look at you!"

To Trunks' dismay, she did as she was told without a single word of protest, "_Why does she listen to him and not me?"_

After circling around and inspecting her, Vegeta finally said, "There is no doubt that you are Gasparasu's daughter. So he was destroyed by Frieza all those years ago after all?"

"No he got out just in time with a crew of about 50 other men. After traveling around for a year, trying to round up any survivors, they somehow ended up on Healthia, whose male population had been almost depleted by Frieza."

"I see, so he became your king and started a new race?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes but he died more than a decade ago and now I am the ruler," Armoura said softly.

The Saiyan had enough details to satisfy him for the moment, "So why are you here?"

"Saiyahealthia is in danger," Armoura informed him in a grave tone, "Three years ago one of our best warriors turned on us. My brother, the former king, exiled him into space expected that he would be destroyed by the asteroid field. But it didn't work out that way. A year ago he came back but he was a completely different person. Have you heard of the Devil's Sword?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Yes but I thought it was only a legend."

"So did everyone else but it's not and he has it. If you have heard of the sword then you know that it is capable of killing _anyone_ with just one cut and sending them into a hell dimension. He killed my brother and has given me five years to train before he returns to attack." She looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes, hoping that he would understand.

"That's not my problem," He muttered and began to walk away.

Bulma's jaw dropped at her husband's cold behavior, "Vegeta! You can't just ignore the poor girl!"

"Stay out of this Woman!" He growled.

Armoura rushed over and knelt at his feet again, "I'm not asking you to get involved, Prince Vegeta, I am just asking for your training! I would never ask anyone to fight MY battles!"

The Warrior looked down at her again, liking her attitude but he did not think that she was strong enough to handle his training. "But you are just a girl- You can't handle the training of an Elite Super Saiyan!"

"I told her that but she just wouldn't listen!" Trunks muttered while crossing his arms.

With a "humph" Vegeta turned his back on the beautiful princess and began to walk back towards the gravity machine.

"Perhaps this will change your mind," Armoura smirked and began to power up. As the wind whirled around her petite body, her green eyes transformed into a turquoise shade and her red head turned blonde.

"NO WAY!" Trunks gasped and Vegeta, too, had to turn around to believe it.

"I didn't know girls could be Super Saiyans!" Bulma exclaimed, "How come Bra can't do it?"

"Or Pan for that matter! She trains all the time… I was able to become a Super Saiyan when I was only 8!" Although the Demi-Saiyan was impressed by Armoura's power, he was trying desperately not to show it. He had regained his composure and resumed his 'I don't give a fuck' stance. "_She looks good as a blonde…"_

Vegeta slowly made his way back across the lawn. He glared at the confident girl who was not afraid to make eye contact with him now. "_She is strong despite her weak appearance. And I can tell she has spirit and determination…"_ In fact she reminded him of himself when he was a young boy. "If I train you then you will have to come here. I am not going to be surrounded by Healthians for four years… They could possibly be the weakest race of people in the universe- besides Earthlings of course!"

"Oh please!" Bulma threw her hands up and walked over to the now smiling Princess. "I'll have a room prepared for you, hon."

"Wait she is staying _here?"_ Trunks asked a bit too harshly.

"Of course! Where else would she stay?"

Armoura smirked at his reaction, "Yes, where else would I stay?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. On the one hand he liked that he was going to have some eye candy to feast on every day but on the other hand she was obviously not interested in the games he wished to partake in. He could already tell that the Princess was high maintenance and the last thing Capsule Corporation needed was another high maintenance resident. "_Plus she is rude, loud, way too self confident in herself, and talks back to **me!**"_ It was the last part that bothered him the most for Trunks Vegeta Briefs liked his women silent, mainly because he had never met an earthling female who had the gall to disagree with him. Most of the time they were puddy in his hands because he was A. the richest man in the world B. drop dead gorgeous and c. a celebrity. But not this girl. He had only known her for the better part of two hours and she had interrupted him, made fun of him, and had made no hint of finding him attractive at all!

"Thank you, Saiyahealthia is most grateful," Armoura told Bulma and Vegeta before heading back to the I.T Box, "I will inform the high council and return shortly."

And so in a matter of 15 minutes, Capsule Corporation found itself with another alien resident.

Author's Note: And so the training begins next chapter! I hope you like the story so far, if you have any questions feel free to message me I know it is a lot of information being thrown all over the place. PLEASE REVIEW it really helps me out!


	5. Fun at the Office

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Last week was just horrible work wise. I am going to start updating this story and my other one, **Vegeta and Bulma What Really Happened!**, every other day now. Again I apologize for this late update!

Special thanks to Vegamarie, Nish095081, Nairobi Dawn, Chazie, and lilvampgoddess.

**Chapter 4**

"Faster! You call those push-ups, girl? Psh I know galactic space slugs that could do these better and they don't even have arms!" Vegeta barked as he stood over his new trainee. She had been doing sets of 10,000 push ups in 600 times gravity like this since 6 this morning without a break. Armoura understood on her first day of training why Trunks had laughed at her for willingly putting herself through such torture! She had been there almost a week now and it only seemed to be getting harder. Each night the poor Princess would drag herself from the gravity room half dead to her own room where she would heal herself from that day's beating. Vegeta had proven himself to be everything she had expected and more. All of her life she had dreamed of training under the Mighty Prince, who she believed was the greatest fighter who had ever lived and now here she was. So no matter how much pain she went through each day she was grateful and never uttered a word of complaint even when Vegeta egged her on.

As for Vegeta, he was equally impressed with his new student's strength, determination, and work ethic. She actually listened and obeyed every word of advice he gave to her in the GR and his difficult personality didn't seem to bother her. "_Now if only I could say the same for that good for nothing son of mine!"_ Trunks did come in every other day or so to spar with them but he was caught up at work a lot. It was interesting to see the two spar since it was obvious Trunks wanted a different kind of action and Armoura would rather just kick him in the gonads a couple of times. The two were insufferable together- always trying to out do the other in everything. It reminded Vegeta of the first three years he had lived with Bulma at Capsule Corp. but quickly pushed the that thought away, knowing that Armoura was too dedicated to get mixed up with his playboy son. "_Although she would make a better daughter-in-law than anyone else on this mud ball!"_

Just when Armoura thought her muscles were going to give out on her the video screen turn out and up popped Bunny's smiling face, "Time for lunch, little warriors!"

"Woman, why aren't you dead yet?" Vegeta growled as he and Armoura glared coldly at the bouncing blonde on the screen.

Bunny merely laughed and waved her hand at Vegeta dismissively, "Oh Vegeta you are just too funny!"

Before the Saiyan Prince could tell his mother-in-law just how 'funny' he really was, Bunny switched off the screen and they once again had the gravity room to themselves. "There's something mentally wrong with that woman!" Armoura muttered, brushing herself off as she began to stand.

Vegeta merely responded with a "humph" and turned the GR off. "Go get cleaned up, girl, or else the Woman will get angry that we are not 'presentable' for lunch."

Armoura looked at him with confusion, "But aren't we just going to train again?"

"You can't handle anymore of my training today!" Vegeta smirked but in actuality he was rewarding her for her hard work these past few weeks.

The Princess had already figured the Prince out when it came to these things since her older brother had been the same way. She simply smiled and headed out towards the door, with the thoughts of a nice hot shower on her mind.

…

"ARGH!" Trunks groaned, throwing the stack of paper work down on his desk. "Doesn't it ever end?!" He had thought that he could return to his normal life as soon as he got home but three weeks had gone by and Trunks Vegeta-Briefs had done nothing but work, work, and oh yea… more work! He was pretty sure that he hadn't worked this much in his entire life! High-school had been nothing for a genius like him and he only went to college as a formality.

He hadn't even had the time to take Bra out on their sibling outing much less party with Gohan or make a late night adulterous visit to his girlfriend, Candy. Trunks couldn't remember a time he had gone this long without sex since he had lost his virginity. It wasn't that he was faithful to Candy- Bulma had made it perfectly clear that there would be no "bimbos" over until he finished all of the paper work and fixed up the space ship he had wrecked. Besides Candy was married so it wasn't like she was faithful to him either!

Kami was he horny! And their new house guest wasn't making the situation easier for him! Armoura was always strutting around in either her skin tight battle armor and boots for training or these long sheer flowing dresses that was the style back on Saiyahealthia. Trunks had no idea how she did it but some how in the short time between the end of her training session and dinner she was able to go from hot and sweaty to sparkling clean and glamorous! But the Demi-Saiyan knew better than to try anything with his hall-mate. Not only had his parents threatened him with his livelihood should he touch her but Armoura had made it painfully obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him. They argued like dogs and cats and not in a flirtatious way like his parents did. Sometimes he just wanted to gag at Vegeta and Bulma's heated verbal spars, knowing full well that once they were done they would disappear upstairs for an hour or so. And Trunks wasn't interested in Armoura. He just needed some release, "_And she looks mighty fine in those combat boots…"_

Just then the door to his office opened to reveal Nadia, his new secretary (the old one had left after Bulma caught her and Trunks in the copy room making something other than copies). Trunks' eyes sparkled with surprise for his mother had kept all women, even C.C. employees, out of his sight for the past three weeks. "Well, well hello Ms. Nadia."

The naïve girl's cheeks flushed red and she bit her lip, trying to hide from his lusty azure stare. "Welcome home, Mr. Briefs," She whispered sweetly.

A sly grin crossed the young man's face, "Nadia how many times have I told you? Call me Trunks not Mr. Briefs. I'm not an old man, you know?"

"Oh no sir! I mean no Trunks…" She could feel the sweat from her palms beginning to make an imprint on the papers she held in her hands. Trunks was devilishly handsome with his father's chiseled face and his mother's silky hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Nadia knew of his reputation but she didn't care. She wasn't as innocent as she looked. "Mrs. Vegeta-Briefs wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready."

"Did she now?" Trunks smirked, watching the way Nadia's thighs rubbed against the thin material of her office skirt as she walked towards him.

Once again avoiding his, the secretary replied softly, "Yes and she wanted to deliver these to you." She laid the papers down on the desk and waited for his reply.

Trunks loved being half Saiyan during times like these for his sensitive nose could smell her arousal quite clearly. "Is that all you came in here for?"

Finally her brown doe eyes met with his cool blue pair. Before either of them knew it Nadia was under the desk and Trunks was going to get the release he had been waiting months for.

…

"Ugh! Where is that boy?!" Bulma yelled, slamming her fist against the desk. "I know he sure as hell isn't working! He must be up to something if he is late to get **food!** In fact the only thing that is higher on his list than his appetite is girls!"

No one else at the table spoke. Vegeta was already inhaling his food; Bra was also enjoying her meal; and Armoura poked at her spaghetti in a bored manner. Although she was half Saiyan, her appetite was one of a Healthian and thus required even less food than humans do. She wondered why it was so imperative that the purple haired arrogant playboy had to be here! He did nothing but brag about his own accomplishments or complain about how much work he had to do or talk about what Armoura assumed to be the members of his harem. She did not and did not care to know about the courtship rituals on earth. Trunks was a Prince and so she figured that the female escapades he often talked about on the phone were from his nightly visits to his harem, "_Which must be vast since he has so many stories!"_ Armoura thought with disgust. She found such behavior vile and immature. In fact, she might have been able to get along with the rocker if it wasn't for this…But she doubted it.

"Armoura, dear, could you please go get him?" Bulma sighed as she rubbed her temples.

Armoura looked up at Bulma as if she had gone crazy. First of all she was not used to fetching people- she was a Princess. Second of all Trunks was the last person she wanted to fetch. And third… Well the second point was really the main reason. "Me?" She asked, hoping that Bulma had meant Bra (there was no way she was talking to Vegeta!).

"Please, hon?" Bulma looked exhausted. Trunks wasn't the only one who had been working around the clock to finish this project. Normally Armoura would have refused but Bulma had opened up her home to her and she was Vegeta's wife.

"Okay but I don't think it's going to do any good!" Armoura sighed agitated.

…

Trunks' breathing became heavier as he felt Nadia's warm, soft lips moving faster up and down his shaft. He ran his hands gently through her hair, and closed his eyes quite pleased with his current situation. She had not even said the usual "Oh Mr. Briefs we really shouldn't!" and he was pleasantly surprised with how forward the seemingly shy secretary had been. An "Mm" poured through his lips as he felt himself on the verge of climax. "Oh yea… almost there…"

Bam!

Trunks' eyes snapped open to see an angry half Saiyan Princess standing in the doorway. "_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"_ Nadia froze under the table and Trunks, himself, began to feel a nervous sweat beginning to form on his brow. "You're late to lunch."

"_You have got to be kidding me! I was interrupted for this?!"_ Trunks scowled and he frowned deeply at Armoura, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Whatever. Just come on, Bulma is waiting!" Armoura rolled her eyes and motioned him to come towards the door.

Trunks sighed in relief, "_Okay, she doesn't know Nadia is here. Now all I have to do is get her to go away for five more minutes and I can finish this."_ He cocked his head and smirked, "Was lunch so unbearable without me, Princess?"

Armoura's green eyes flashed with anger as she placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "You have got until the count of ten before I come over there and force your lazy ass to do as I say!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a roll! Give me five minutes!" Trunks growled angrily, "_Girl needs to learn how to take a fucking joke!"_

Smiling triumphantly Armoura began to make her exit but stopped right before entering the hall. With a toss of her long dark red hair she flashed him a devious smiled and said, "Oh and perhaps you should bring the female under your desk as well since you two seem to be acquainted."

Trunks stared, jaw dropped, as the door slid shut. "Bitch!"

Author's Note: Once again I am REALLY sorry about the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bra really enters the story next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chapter will be up Thursday : )


	6. Deal or No Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special thanks to Nish095081, Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, and Chazie! All of you are AWESOME! Not only do you review my other story but this one too! It brings tears to my eyes he-he-he!

**Chapter 5**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Smiling triumphantly Armoura began to make her exit but stopped right before entering the hall. With a toss of her long dark red hair she flashed him a devious smiled and said, "Oh and perhaps you should bring the female under your desk as well since you two seem to be acquainted."

Trunks stared, jaw dropped, as the door slid shut. "Bitch!"

…

"No, dude, it was crazy! First she was like 'No, no, we shouldn't Mr. Briefs' and then after a few minutes of magic she was like 'Yes! Yes! Oh Mr. Briefs!'" Trunks laughed loudly into the phone. He was of course describing to Goten what had happened in detail after Armoura had left. "Dende I could have killed Armoura, though! Can you believe that bitch?"

Goten listened to his best friend totally enthralled. He had always wanted to be like Trunks and it wasn't difficult to understand why- He was rich, smart, good looking, and it seemed that every girl on the fucking planet wanted him! Goten himself wasn't lacking in the looks department and he didn't mind not being as smart as Trunks but he did wish that he could have the same luck with women as his buddy did. Goten never told Trunks, but sometimes it was annoying to go clubbing with him because he was always seen as the sidekick. Trunks always had to be Batman and Goten was stuck playing the Robin. And Goten was much more appreciative to the opposite than his fellow Demi-Saiyan. But this was partly because he knew that if Chichi ever found out he had cheated on a girl his next date would be with the frying pan! He enjoyed hearing about Trunks' scandalous escapades though- they were never boring, that's for sure! "You mean you did her on the desk, right there? Even after Armoura called you out on it?"

"Of course I did!" Trunks said as if that had been his only option, "You know I'm never one to disappoint a pretty girl!" Although truthfully he had only been thinking of himself and his own release at the time.

Goten chuckled at his friend's reasoning. "So when are you going to be done with that project, man?"

"Tonight, thank fucking Dende!" Trunks practically yelled as he stretched in his office chair.

The mini-Goku's face brightened immediately, "Sweet! So we can chill tonight?"

"Unfortunately not… Brotherly duties," Trunks sighed but had a slight smile on his face.

"You know if you treated other girls half as well as you treated your little sister then…"

"Don't even get started on that shit! You sound like my mom!" Trunks interrupted.

"Ha-ha, okay, okay I was just saying… Ha-ha never mind," Goten backed off, knowing that Trunks had a major soft spot for the little blue haired Demi-Saiyan. "So have you talked to Candy?"

Trunks groaned, "No she is still off in Aruba with her husband. But I'm sure I will hear from her the moment she gets back." Although he found her to be extremely sexy, Trunks didn't exactly like Candy's personality. This was mainly because she didn't really have one. She was like a walking, talking, Barbie-doll who was good in bed. In actuality she had no brains, was as shallow as a puddle on a rainy day, and was crazy about Trunks because he was 'hot and fucking rich.' Trunks knew this and therefore didn't really feel bad that he basically used her for sex and to get information about his rival company, which her husband was the president of. Candy, on the other hand, had a grand scheme to get somehow get divorced from her current, boring, middle-aged husband and move into the marriage bed with the handsome purple haired rocker. She was too dumb and delusional to realize that Trunks: A. was not interested in getting married and B. would never marry a girl like her.

"When are you going to drop her, Trunks?" Goten asked, a little too harshly. Although he was usually blinded by 'hot girls,' he did not like Candy what-so-ever. Usually the girls Trunks became intimate with knew exactly what they were getting into and so he did not think of Trunks as a bad guy when it came to women. But he could see that Candy was going to try to use his best friend for money and fame and so Goten was a little alarmed when Trunks gave her an official title. Fortunately, he knew Trunks was too smart to get ensnared in the blonde bimbo's trap and probably only named her 'his girl' because he liked the dangerous feel of being in a 'forbidden relationship.' And it didn't hurt that her husband was his fiercest rival in the corporate world.

Trunks sighed and looked over at the clock, which read 5:00 PM, "I don't know man. Everything seemed cool but now she keeps on complaining about her husband and trying to ask subtly if I would take her in if she left him."

"Well would you?"

"Fuck no! That girl is high maintenance," Trunks practically fell out of his chair at the question, "Not to mention a total gold digger! I have no intention of getting married anytime soon- if ever! Women are great at first but once that whole 'caring' shit gets involved you better scram before you become just another whipped pansy. And just like that-BOOM- no more clubbing on Fridays, no more guy's night outs, and you are going to have to take her to the game if you get to go at all! No Sir-y- not me, man!"

Goten frowned at his lifelong friend's stereotyping of marriage. "Now you know it can't be that bad! I mean look at our parents they are happily married!"

"Goten don't even go there! Trust me I know how 'happily married' my parents are! Shit, I heard how 'happily married' they were all last night and they live at the other end of the house! I had to fucking explain to Bra this morning about where babies came from!" Trunks shivered at the memory.

Goten burst into a fit of laughter but then remembered it was Bulma and Vegeta they were talking about her and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach- they were practically his aunt and uncle after all. "I wonder how Armoura could keep a straight face during her training session with Vegeta after that!" Goten had not yet met the vivacious Princess but Trunks had told him all about her- or mainly complained all about her. But Goten was fairly sure that his best friend was just pissed because she was quite possibly the first girl he had met that didn't want to jump his bones by the second date.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Trunks growled, anger and a strange passion surging through his body at the sound of her name.

"Whoa dude, calm down!"

Trunks sighed, "Look I got to go- I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out okay?"

"Trunks, don't be mad, buddy!" Goten stammered into the phone but the only response he received was the click of Trunks' hanging up. "_Jeez he usually isn't so sensitive! I have got to meet this Armoura girl!"_

…

"What-cha doing?" A cute voice asked Armoura. Bra's head suddenly popped up over her shoulder to take a peak at the computer-like contraption in the Princess's lap. The 9 year old was fascinated by their new and beautiful house guest but had not really had the chance to talk with her one on one. From what she could tell Armoura was totally cool not just because she was smart, fiery, gorgeous, strong, and independent but because she could match her brother in a duel of wits any day! Never before had Bra seen a woman besides her mom disagree with her brother so passionately. And it this reason along with the fact that even Vegeta seemed to like her that Bra decided that Armoura would become her new big sister.

Armoura looked up a little surprised at the cute, azure haired princess. "I am sending back my official reply as the Princess of Saiyahealthia to the proposal the top advisors of the Royal Counsel sent to me earlier today," She answered in a very formal manner.

Bra scrunched up her nose for a second and then smiled widely, "Oh! You are sending emails!"

Armoura smiled slightly, "It is a little more important than that."

"Your computer is way cool, Armoura! It's unlike anything we have here on Earth!"

"Oh, thank-"

"And you are super pretty! Do you have a boyfriend? Or may be a few since you are royal and pretty and so you probably could have any guy you wanted! I can't wait to be as old as you because it will kind of be the same for me except I bet Daddy and Trunksers will probably be totally lame about it and act like complete jerks to my many admirers!" Bra blurted out all in one breath.

Armoura looked at the talkative and blunt girl a bit awkwardly but soon let out a small laugh, "Ha-ha they probably will."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Her big blue eyes peered innocently into her green ones.

The older princess was in a state of confusion. She had never heard of a 'boyfriend' before. On Saiyahealthia, they had suitors who would try to prove themselves worthy of marriage but it was nothing like the 'dating' they had here on earth. "Um…"

"Bra, what are you doing?" Trunks asked, unknowingly saving Armoura from a very uncomfortable situation.

"Brother!" The little girl chirped as she ran over to him.

Trunks smirked and lifted the giggling girl up in the air. Armoura watched the pair with a heavy heart for she, too, once had a brother…

"Are you ready to go?" Trunks asked.

Bra nodded her head violently, "Oh yes, big brother!"

She was so cute; he couldn't help but smile even though he usually tried to keep his too-cool-for-school attitude up around his house guest. "Alright run out to the car and I'll be there shortly."

"Okay!" She sang with a grin that took up half of her face. Bra was about to leave when she suddenly turned around and shouted cheerfully, "Buh-bye-bye Armoura!"

Both of the older Demi-Saiyans stared at the young girl's fleeing figure in a bit of shock. After a few minutes they stood in awkward silence- it was the first time they had been alone in the same room since the office incident yesterday. Trunks noticed that she was wearing one of her usual long sheer dresses and her long hair was wrapped up in an elaborate bun. Even though she looked totally out of place, he couldn't help but find her attractive, "_But only in that fantasy sex kind of way…"_

Armoura also found Trunks' appearance pleasing. His hair was pulled back neatly and he wore a pair of black slacks with a soft grey dress shirt and a matching black blazer. It was the first time she had seen him in anything but a pair of jeans. Truthfully, she had always found him to be attractive but it took more than just looks to make an impression on the little princess- a lot more. "Look about yesterday, I don't know what you think you saw but-"

"Please spare me the details. I'm not stupid, Son of Vegeta, I know exactly why that female was under your desk," Armoura interrupted flatly while she resumed typing on her computer.

A soft blush crossed the young man's face but shook his head angrily, "Alright, fine! But I would really appreciate it if we kept that between us, okay? I wouldn't want Nadia to lose her job. And for the last time- STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Armoura felt like gagging, "As if! You just don't want to get yelled at by Mrs. Bulma and Lord Vegeta!"

A smirk crossed his face because of her cleverness, "Either way I don't want it getting out."

She looked up at him and their eyes locked for a moment, "What do I get out of it?"

Trunks groaned, "I should have known you wouldn't keep quiet just out of the kindness of your heart!"

Armoura smiled and replied in mock-sweetness, "I know you would do the same for me."

"Yea, yea, what do you want?" Trunks asked trying not to grin at her last statement.

Armoura closed her laptop, walked over to him and smirked, "It's simple really. From now on you will give me the respect I deserve."

"Aw and all this time I thought you got off on our verbal spars as much as I did!" Trunks was just barely able to dodge Armoura's fist.

She sent him a death glare and said in a dangerous tone, "Fine, I'm going to have a chat with Lord Vegeta-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It was just a joke! Come one, Armoura! Jeez why do you have to be so violent and serious all the time?!" Without thinking he grabbed onto her thin but toned arm to keep her from leaving. The heat from his palms pulsed through her body and back into his.

Armoura quickly pulled her arm away and crossed both of them across her chest. "Why do you have to be such a pervert?"

They stood glaring at each other for a few minutes until Trunks realized that Bra was still waiting for him. "Alright I won't be rude to you anymore! Do we have a deal?"

Armoura smiled triumphantly and began to saunter away, "Sure we do, _Trunksers_!"

_Trunkser_s blushed furiously and scowled at her retreating but voluptuous figure. "_Damn it, Bra!"_

Author's Note: Yay Bra is now involved. Next chapter she and Trunks have a heart-to-heart chat about a certain Demi Saiyan Princess and we find out a little more about the mysterious Armoura. PLEASE REVIEW- It really means so much to me!


	7. Armoura's First Cappuccino

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Very sorry for the late update! The family came a few days earlier and had no time to write since I had to play hostess. I promise I will get back on track this week.

Special thanks to Nish095081, Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, Chazie, Vegamarie, and lilvampgoddess, and Shorty Bay-B! I really appreciate that you took the time to not only read my story but review it as well! It means so much to an author to get feedback after they work so hard on a chapter. THANK YOU- YOU ROCK!

**Chapter 6**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"Alright I won't be rude to you anymore! Do we have a deal?"

Armoura smiled triumphantly and began to saunter away, "Sure we do, _Trunksers_!"

_Trunkser_s blushed furiously and scowled at her retreating but voluptuous figure. "_Damn it, Bra!"_

…

Trunks felt literally sick to his stomach as he looked around the room… Not only was it entirely pink but it was also covered in everything Disney Princess. Ever since Bra found out that her father was actually a Prince she had become obsessed with the royal cartoons. He had thought that they had moved out of that stage but he was sadly mistaken. Out of all the places Bra could have chosen she just had to choose Happily Ever After Castle. Now one might think that a womanizer like Trunks wouldn't mind going to a place where practically only members of the fairer sex flocked to. But, unfortunately for the young play boy not one woman in the age rage of 19 to 30 was present. However, Trunks didn't mind because he would never pick up chicks when he was with Bra and he could get plenty of ass whenever he wanted it.

"Here, Trunksers, I got you the Prince Charming menu!" Bra chirped as she handed him the menu reserved for those unfortunate fathers who somehow got swindled into coming to the restaurant. Trunks tried to picture Vegeta in his current situation and practically began to burst out laughing. "_He would probably blast everyone showing them what a **real prince** is like!"_

He smiled slightly at his sister, taking the menu, "Thanks…"

At that moment a little pink robot stopped at their table and asked what they would like to drink.

"One Shirley Temple, please!" Bra sang happily.

"**And for you, sir?**" The monotone voice asked as it turned to Trunks.

"Jack and ginger with a slice of lime," Trunks sighed. "_You would think that they would have hot girls dressed as princesses working here as the waitresses not some stupid bot."_

In a matter of seconds a little door located in the robot's torso opened to reveal their drinks. Bra immediately began to sip on the pink liquid enthusiastically. Trunks looked at his own drink and after squeezing the lime juice into the beverage he took a slow gulp. Suddenly Bra's eyes brightened as if she realized something she hadn't thought of before. "Oh my Dende, Trunksers! Next time we should totally bring Armoura here!"

Trunks' immediate reaction was to start laughing, which caused him to choke on his drink and sent the burning liquid traveling to his nostrils. Thankfully he was able to control himself before his Jack and Ginger came spewing through his nose! "I don't think so, Bra," He coughed and wiped the water from his eyes.

The little girl's lip pouted in protest, "Why not?! She's a real princess, too, so she is bound to love it as much as I do!"

He chuckled uneasily for he knew very well that Armoura would definitely not be into a room that was entirely pink, full of screaming earthling girls, and was modeled after fake princesses. "I just think it might be a little too… uh… 'Girly' for her…"

He immediately regretted his words as he watched his little sister's brow furrow angrily, "So! She IS a girl, Trunks!"

His blue eyes darted back in forth, praying to Dende that Bra was not about to cause a scene, "Yes but I mean she is… uh… you know kind of a tomboy… may be…"

"SHE IS NOT A TOMBOY!" Bra shouted, causing some of the mothers around them to look at Trunks in a condescending manner. "Tomboys don't wear pretty dresses like she does!"

Trunks thought about that for a moment. He had been focusing only on the Armoura who spends most of her day training, working, or arguing with him. He had totally forgotten the fact that she obviously did put a lot into her outward appearance since her hair was always elaborately styled, she did always wear a dress when she wasn't training, and he had yet to see her without some sort of makeup on. "_Would she be into to this kind of place?"_ He suddenly began to realize that although the Princess had been living with them for a couple of months now he hardly knew her at all. "_Well that's her fault! She always has to be bitch whenever I'm around, trying to get her way!"_ Trunks scowled as he remembered the promise he had made to her an hour before. "I don't see why you would want to bring her anyways, Bra! She is such an impossible woman!"

Bra rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air at her brother's statement, "You only say that because she is the first girl besides mom and me to stand up against you, Trunksers! But if you really thought about it you would see that she is completely cool!"

Trunks felt like gagging, "Cool? Don't you think that's a little too far Bra?"

"NO! She is cool! She is beautiful, smart, stylish, strong, ambitious, and you know it!" Bra practically yelled on the top of her lungs.

Sighing, Trunks took another sip of his drink and looked away from his sister. "She is definitely beautiful, I'll give you that."

A huge grin crossed the cute girl's face, "Good cause I plan on making her my big sister!"

This time Trunks was unable to stop the liquid from spraying through his nostrils.

…

Armoura stared inquisitively at her reflection before she began to take down her pinned up hair. This was something she did every night, it was apart of her daily routine. Each morning she would wake up around 7, get dressed for training, eat a small breakfast, argue with Trunks, train with Vegeta, eat lunch, argue with Trunks, train some more, shower, eat dinner, answer emails or have a meeting with the high counsel of Saiyahealthia, talk with Bulma every once and a while, then go back to her room and get ready for bed. It wasn't very exciting but she had not expected her stay here to be "fun." She was here to save her planet from imminent doom and… "_To avenge him…"_

As she ran a brush through her long black cherry hair, she remembered the scene with Bra and Trunks just a few hours ago. It would have been touching to anyone else watching, but for Armoura it was messing with old wounds; wounds that she had tried desperately to hide and forget but knew they would never heal. She had once had the perfect family like this one. A beautiful mother, a strong father, and a brother… A brother who had practically raised her and made her who she was. But they were all gone now. "_And it's my fault…"_

Clenching her fists she shook the memories from her head. After cursing herself for being so foolishly emotional, she stood up to go to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted off into a deep slumber full of dreams of the past…

…

His face was looming over her, expressionless as usual. He was still young and very handsome with his dark eyes, buzzed brown hair, and evenly golden tanned skin. She knew could decipher from his younger appearance that this scene was from her childhood. Although still intimidating, he did not have a mean and somewhat harsh appearance yet. This was the brother she would always remember him as. To Armoura this was the true Amaranth. "What are you doing?" He asked her dryly.

"Just playin'," Her younger self giggled back as she continued to hide herself in his long flowing red cape.

"Well stop it!" He commanded while rolling his eyes, "It is unbecoming of a warrior to act such way!"

Suddenly her head popped out of the red clothe and stared at him with big green eyes, "Oh? Really? I'm sorry, big brother."

Amaranth felt his breath run short as he stared down at the little angel attached to his leg. He was not a warm and caring person- a result of his childhood- but for some reason this little creature was able to make him feel something that he thought might be happiness. His brows furrowed as he pulled her from his leg and kneeled down to meet her eye to eye. "You have a great responsibility, you know that, Armoura?"

Her little button nose wrinkled in confusion, "What do you mean, big brother?"

"You are special… You are the future of this planet. Whatever your fate is is also the fate of Saiyahealthia. And, you must honor the royal blood- the Saiyan blood- that runs through your veins. Never forget that, Armoura." He looked deeply into her eyes and even though she was young he could tell that she understood.

Armoura smiled at the attention he was giving her and nodded vigorously. "Yes, big brother, I understand! I will make you proud!" Happily she threw her arms around his neck and waited for his response but his body was still and he was silent. She nervously pulled back, "Amaranth?"

"**_YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTEN HAVE YOU, ARMOURA?" _**His voice boomed eerily. Her brother's young face was now covered in blood, his throat slashed, his eyes gouged out, and his entire body was a mass of mutilated limbs and gashes.

Armoura screamed and sat up in her bed covered with a cold sweat. Tears formed in her eyes and begged to be released but she pushed him back and focused on controlling ragged breathing. "I haven't forgotten, Amaranth… I promise!"

…

It was Sunday morning and the entire Briefs family was having a late breakfast. Bulma had forbidden any work/training/partying on Sunday, making it a "family-only" day, which frankly no one except the blue haired females was happy about. This was quite apparent as everyone but Bulma and Bra sat grumpily waiting for their food. Armoura sighed and gazed outside the window. Vegeta sat arms crossed, eyes closed, and the only thing moving was the vein twitching in his left temple. And Trunks was up at the espresso machine making a cappuccino. As it grinded the beans for a fresh cup, a loud noise resonated through out the kitchen, causing the vein in Vegeta's right temple to also twitch, and Armoura to move her concentration from the window to the strange machine. "What's that?"

Trunks was about to insult her intelligence but remembered his promise and politely replied, "It's an espresso machine- it makes coffee drinks like lattes, cappuccinos, espresso of course, etc."

"And what are you making now?" She was curious because whatever it was it smelt delightful.

"A cappuccino, it's a morning drink," Trunks replied. She looked at him with eyes that told him that she obviously wanted one. The Demi-Saiyan cursed under his breath, "_She can't be serious?! She honestly wants me to make her something in front of Vegeta and my mom? Fucking woman!"_ Clenching his jaw tightly, he forced a smile and asked, "Would you like one?"

As soon as the question was uttered a gasp washed over the room. Bulma dropped her spatula, Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and Bra suddenly had the biggest grin plastered on her pretty face. The three pairs of eyes gaped at Trunks and then moved to their lovely houseguest. "Sure, that would be great. If it's not too much trouble…" She replied with a slight smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

Again the eyes moved back to Trunks, who was doing his best not to glare daggers at the pretty woman across the room. "It's no problem at all," He choked out and began to work on her drink.

Once more everyone else in the room sat dumbfounded. Trunks never made drinks for other people, not even his girlfriends. He always got the bots to do it but now he was volunteering to make one for Armoura, who usually never accepted anything from the rocker! On a normal day they would already be throwing snide remarks at each other and although Bra was delighted, Vegeta was disappointed that he was not going to have his morning entertainment and Bulma was worried because she knew of Trunks' relations with women. "_What is he up to?"_ The mother eyed her son slyly every now and then as she returned to the batch of eggs she was making.

After a minute or so, Trunks had finished and placed the cappuccino before Armoura. The room became silent again since Trunks had just _served_ someone! Armoura looked down at the frothy concoction and eyed it suspiciously.

"_I'm going to have a sister!"_ Bra sang inwardly as she watched Armoura.

"_May be he put dirt in it or something and then they will start fighting!"_ Vegeta thought hopefully.

"_Oh Trunks I swear if you are doing something perverted you are definitely grounded, young man!"_ Bulma threatened as she narrowed her eyes at her son.

Finally, Armoura brought the warm liquid to her full, sumptuous lips and took a sip. Without even meaning to, her eyes lit up and she smiled. "_This is AMAZING!" _Never in her life had she tasted anything so wonderful, so smooth, so creamy, and so satisfying! "It's good."

As humiliated as he was, Trunks couldn't help but smirk proudly at her reaction. He also couldn't help but note that she looked even prettier when she smiled, but he tried to push that thought away. "Of course it is. I made it!"

To the dismay of the rest the family they went through the rest of the day without one argument between the two young royals. And even though they thought that they should be happy, it all felt a little unnerving…

Author's Note: Is this the end of Armoura and Trunks' bickering… I don't think so. Not only that, but, Candy is back from Aruba next chapter, which is bound to bring some spice into the story. Next chapter should be up Thursday Please REVIEW!


	8. The Birds and the Bees

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special thanks to Vegamarie, lilvampgoddess, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, Shorty Bay-B, Chazie, and Nish095081! You guys are great!

**Chapter 7**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

To the dismay of the rest the family they went through the rest of the day without one argument between the two young royals. And even though they thought that they should be happy, it all felt a little unnerving…

…

"Oh Trunks!" Nadia moaned loudly as her boss moved in and out of her on top of the supply cabinet. Trunks smirked as she dug her red fingernails into his back and began to quicken his pace.

This was becoming a regular routine for the two of them and they had learned that it was easier if they kept as much clothes on as possible but Trunks insisted that her breasts be showing during their 'meetings' together. So when Bulma walked in absent mindedly to get some extra highlighters there was absolutely no viable excuse the couple could give her. "OH KAMI TRUNKS!" Bulma roared angrily, while trying to shield her eyes.

Nadia shrieked into Trunks' ears and desperately tried to hide her naked chest. Trunks' rolled his eyes at both of the women in the room, "_Fucking wonderful…"_

"BOTH OF YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Bulma yelled, her hands on her hips, "I WANT TO SEE THE TWO OF YOU IN MY OFFICE RIGHT THIS MINUTE, UNDERSTAND?"

"Mrs. Briefs, I'm so sorry!" The tears had already begun to form in Nadia's eyes.

"How about five minutes, mom?" Trunks asked, wanting to finish what he and his secretary had started.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Oh so you can continue this little porn show? I DON'T THINK SO YOUNG MAN! DO YOU THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY? IF YOU ARE NOT IN MY OFFICE IN TWO MINUTES YOU ARE GOING TO SERIOUSLY REGRET IT!" With that, Bulma slammed the door shut.

As soon as his mother was out of sight, Trunks restarted his quick thrusts inside Nadia.

"What are you doing, Trunks? We have to go!" Nadia half moaned.

Trunks kissed her lips passionately, causing her to lose whatever rationality she had left. "Sorry, babe, we will have to work fast if we only have two minutes," He whispered huskily.

…

"Where in the blazes is that woman?!" Vegeta snarled, his hungrily growling stomach making itself known.

Armoura looked around and was about to add on to her teacher's question when Bra pulled on her arm. "Look, Armoura! Look!" She exclaimed and pointed happily at the bot that was holding a fresh latte (she had moved through different kinds of coffee drinks since the morning Trunks had made her a cappuccino).

She smiled at Bra and took the coffee, "Thank you!"

Vegeta glanced over at the two girls and smirked slightly. Armoura was a perfect role model for his little princess and although he would never say it, he was grateful that she was around. When she had first come to stay, he wondered if she would be able to handle the training and his personality but she seemed to be getting along with both of these perfectly. In fact, the only thing she didn't seem to get along with, until lately, was Trunks, but was alright because he thoroughly enjoyed watching them argue. She truly was her father's daughter, he remembered her old man well- especially his sharp tongue. They had been good friends back then, before Vegetasai's demise.

Finally they could hear Bulma's high heels tapping on the hardwood floors getting louder. "Well it's about time!" Vegeta huffed. He was about to turn and nag his woman when he realized she was already in the midst of yelling at someone else- his son.

"This is the 6th secretary you have gone through this year, young man!" Bulma shouted, "And you were gone four months in space!"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his accusing mother, "Well mom it's not my fault you keep firing them! They can't help it!"

"OH PU-LEASE!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "He gets his ego from you, you know!" Bulma said pointing an accusing finger at Vegeta.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, Miss-Self-Proclaimed-Genius? I'm sure you didn't help at all?"

Bra and Armoura watched the three of them in total amusement. "Oh this is even better than when it's just Daddy and Mommy fighting!" Bra whispered to Armoura. "Who do you think will win?"

"OH OKAY MR. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS WHO HAS NEVER LIFTED A FINGER AROUND THIS HOUSEHOLD SINCE I ARRIVED DECADES AGO!" Bulma's face flushed angrily.

Bra and Armoura looked at each other and said at the same time, "Bulma, definitely."

"You're just mad because you now owe me a new GR update!" Vegeta smirked.

"What?" Trunks asked, wondering how that random remark entered the conversation.

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked back at Trunks. "Nothing, dear! Nothing at all!"

"No, Woman, it definitely is something since I am the one who won the bet!" Vegeta's smirk grew wider as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest.

Trunks scowled, "What bet?!"

"Yea, what bet?" Bra and Armoura asked, equally confused.

"Woman, would you like to tell them?" Vegeta asked his angry wife.

"No! I think you doing a great job of taking care of this, your highness!" Bulma spat back sarcastically.

Vegeta leaned back in his chair, his eyes sparkling mischievously, "Well back when we found out Trunks had hired a new servant girl-"

"Secretary!" Bulma cut in.

"Whatever, don't interrupt me Woman! I'm telling the story!" Vegeta snapped, "We decided to make a bet before they were caught… uh…" He looked towards little Bra nervously.

"Doing 'the birds and the bees' right, Daddy?" Bra asked innocently.

Trunks covered his face in shame, while Bulma, Armoura, and Vegeta stared wide eyed at the little girl. "Who told about that?" Vegeta asked in a serious tone.

Trunks looked up towards his sister with fear on his face and he motioned her not to tell Vegeta. However, as much as she loved her big brother, Vegeta was Bra's favorite of her family. "Trunksers did, Daddy."

Turning back towards his son, Vegeta said in a tone that he had once used before killing someone, "We will talk about this later."

Armoura bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter as she watched the sheer terror that was now on Trunks' face. "_Ha-ha he is going to get it! Vegeta wins again!"_

"So anyways, back to the story… Your mother said it would take about four months and I said 3… And by my calculations it has been three months so once again the Prince of All Saiyans is victorious- though there really was no question that I would win!" Vegeta chuckled.

"YOU JUST COULDN'T KEEP YOU SNAKE IN IT'S CAGE FOR ONE MORE MONTH COULD YOU!" Bulma yelled as she lightly hit Trunks over the back of his head.

"Hay, you were the one betting over me! I can't believe this!" Trunks retorted furiously.

"I KNOW!" Armoura shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock- was she actually standing up for the playboy? "Why wasn't I aware of this? I wanted to make a bet too!"

Trunks gaped at her. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"I'm sorry dear; we came up with this while we were… uh…" Bulma stopped as she remembered exactly what Vegeta and Bulma had been doing.

"Doing 'the birds and the bees'!" Bra finished her sentence with a shout.

Vegeta turned towards his son and mouthed, "You are dead."

"Well tell me the next time, okay?" Armoura sighed disappointedly. If she had known that then she could have exposed Trunks and his harem girl thus winning the bet!

"Oh there won't be a next time!" Bulma stated coldly, giving her son a warning look. "Because I am going to choose his next secretary and let me tell you she will not be a tall, long blonde haired bimbo!"

"That's okay mom, I don't mind what hair color she has," Trunks smirked, "In fact I prefer short hair!" He gave Armoura a quick mean look, since she had extremely long hair. Armoura's jaw tightened angrily.

"Oh no Trunks I don't think you understand… It's not going to be a she!" Bulma exclaimed proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

Trunks' jaw dropped completely.

Vegeta and Armoura burst out laughing, "A Man-Servant!"

"Oh he definitely won't be doing 'the birds and the bees' then… Smart thinking mom!" Bra congratulated.

…

"Aw man, dude, that's harsh!" Goten told his best friend over the phone after hearing the whole story. "So that is the end of pretty little Nadia then?"

"Looks like it," Trunks sighed as he twirled his Mont Blanc pen between his fingers, "It's too bad too- she was major wild cat!"

Goten laughed at this remark, "So you can't hang out tonight?"

"No not until next week… I can't believe my parents can still ground me when I'm fucking 24 years old!" He turned towards his office computer screen and told it to shut down.

"Yea that is pretty sad man… Oh well it can't be helped when you have parents like Bulma and Vegeta!"

"Tell me about it!" Trunks grumbled, "Well don't worry, man; we will chill as soon as this is all over with."

"Alright, I'll see ya then, Bro!" Goten replied as he hung up the phone.

Trunks locked up his office and then headed towards his room. It had been a long day and he really felt like resting. Fortunately he made it through the entire main compound without running into any of its other inhabitants. "_All I want is a nice hot shower… some TV… and my bed… Huh?"_ He placed his hand on the doorknob and sensed a weak ki in his room. Smirking, he slowly opened the door to find a completely naked blonde with tan skin lying seductively on his bed.

"A little birdie told me you were back in town," Candy said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Trunks asked as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, eyeing her curvy body. "Well another little birdie told me you were out of town."

"I told him I had a photo-shoot," She explained.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Oh are we using a camera this time?"

Candy laughed and got off the bed. She stealthily made her way towards him, "If want to." When she got to him, the blonde ran her hands up and down his chest, kissed his lips softly, and began to unbuckle his belt.

Trunks closed his eyes in total rapture as she unzipped his pants and took him entire into her mouth. He had forgotten how good she was at this. "_Now I remember why I made you my official girl…"_

…

Armoura made her way towards her room slowly. Vegeta had been harsher than usual today and every part of her body was aching. All she wanted to do was take a nice long bath and sleep. She was about to enter the room when she felt another ki in Trunks' room and a woman's loud moan. "Ugh, gross!" Armoura groaned as she entered her room. "_Another one of his harem girls no doubt! What a disgusting, no-good pervert!"_ Armoura thought angrily, _"And there is nothing wrong with my hair!"_ She tugged at her boots and threw them across the room. For some reason, that mean look earlier and the fact that there was a girl in his room bothered Armoura and she didn't know why.

Author's Note: Next chapter Armoura gets a taste of Earthling style and a make over! And not only that but she meets Goten and Candy for the first time! It is definitely going to be interesting. Sorry to make you wait again but I finally finished up all my applications and a big project so I should be able to update quicker now. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special thanks to Chazie, Sabudabu, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, lilvampgoddess, Nish095081 and Vegamarie. I love you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 8**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z_…

"_Another one of his harem girls no doubt! What a disgusting, no-good pervert!"_ Armoura thought angrily, _"And there is nothing wrong with my hair!"_ She tugged at her boots and threw them across the room. For some reason, that mean look earlier and the fact that there was a girl in his room bothered Armoura and she didn't know why.

…

Trunks slid out of bed as soon as he had finished with Candy, put on his silk grey pajama pants, and then walked to his dresser drawer, pulling out a pack of Marlboros. He truly was a fine specimen of the male species and Candy was wanted another round just watching the half naked muscular rocker staring lustfully back at her, smoke billowing slowly from his perfectly formed lips.

However, Trunks was really staring at her because he was confused why she was still in his room. Usually during their encounters she would leave right after and go back to her husband – And he liked it that way. The heir definitely knew how to pleasure a woman; experience had taught him where to touch, squeeze, kiss, and lick to make his lover scream in ecstasy, however, he was not good with the whole cuddling issue. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, just that he preferred not too. He didn't want to give the girls the wrong idea is all. Candy, he had thought, understood this better than anyone else and liked it that way. But here she still was – Naked in his bed, staring him up and down. "Won't your husband be calling soon?" He asked, hoping that may be she would leave.

"No he thinks I already went to bed. I told him I was tired from jet lag," The former porn-star smiled obliviously.

"I see," Trunks whispered, taking another whiff of his cigarette.

"Why don't you come lay next to me and let me take a drag of that?" Candy asked, pouting her lips. Trunks smirked and furtively walked back to the bed. After taking a few puffs of his cigarette, she pushed her naked, ample mounds up against his bare chest and lazily tapped her fingers on his rock hard abs. "Did you miss me?"

"_I missed the sex…"_ He wanted to say but stopped himself, knowing that the consequences would be horrendous. Trunks ran his hands through her tussled blonde hair and nodded his head.

Candy frowned at his response. She couldn't understand how they could connect so well in bed but were unable to carry a single conversation! Even when they had first met, they had hardly said a word to each other before he had pulled her into an empty bathroom stall. "_I guess I'll have to work my way up to a conversation then…"_ Candy thought to herself. It had never bothered her before that she and Trunks never talked, but she began to realize that if she wanted her grand plan of marrying the handsome heir to work out then she was going to have to get him to see her as more than just a sex toy. She began to move her hand from his stomach lower to an area she knew he would respond to.

Trunks chuckled as he watched Candy mount him, "Mm, my favorite position." After putting out his cigarette, he grasped both sides of her hips, guiding her in a rhythmic motion.

Candy smiled seductively down at him, "_Now I have him in the position to talk."_ Bending over to kiss his neck, she made sure that her breasts brushed lightly against his chest, making a small sigh pass through Trunks' lips. "Trunks?" She called, her teeth scraping against the crook of his neck.

"Mm?"

"How about we have dinner with your parents soon?" She asked almost too innocently.

Trunks' eyes snapped open and he immediately stopped thrusting into her. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Candy ceased the attention she was giving to his neck and pulled herself up so that he could get a full eye view of her face… and chest. Candy was not smart, but when it came to guys she knew how to use her body to get her way and out of all of the men she had been with (which was a lot) Trunks loved sex more than any of them. She knew that he thought that he was the one in charge but what he didn't realize was that the pleasure he enjoyed so much could be used against him. "Because I'm your girlfriend and that is what couples do at our age."

Trunks swallowed hard for he was in a predicament. He definitely did not want to have dinner with Candy and his parents because A. his parents hated her B. that would give both parties the wrong idea about his goals for this relationship and C. He did not want Candy to meet Armoura. If Vegeta didn't ruin the dinner then the little half-Saiyan princess would. And he didn't want to have to hear Candy's squeaky voice nagging him about how Armoura lived just across the hall. However, he might just have to comply with his girlfriend's wishes because he needed her to get information about his rival company… and he was almost ready to climax. She was leaving him in a terrible position at the moment! "I don't know Candy; you know how my parents are-"

"No! I don't! That is exactly the point!" She cut in angrily. "_This should not be that difficult! Fine, if you don't want to comply I'll make you!"_

Candy began to move her hips in an attempt to dismount Trunks and that was all that was needed to make him change his mind. "Alright, alright, I'll ask them tomorrow." He gave in, "But there is someone I have to tell you about before that okay?"

Candy raised an eyebrow at him, "Is it a girl?"

"We'll talk about it after we finish," He smirked.

…

Trunks and Armoura happened to open the door at the exact same time the next morning. Both blushed and then scowled simultaneously at each other. Rolling her eyes, Armoura forced her way into the hallway before he could. "Well good morning to you too, Princess!" Trunks spat sarcastically, "I hope you slept well!"

"Ha! Well may be I would have if someone hadn't been up making Dende-awful noises all night long!" Armoura yelled, glaring back at him.

A shade of crimson graced Trunks' cheeks before he smirked triumphantly, "I can't help it if I know how to pleasure a woman."

"I wasn't talking about the woman," Armoura snickered, "You know I was surprised, I never took you to be a screamer." Thoroughly embarrassed, the playboy growled angrily then pushed past her, causing her to hit the wall. "Oh la la touchy!"

"Bite me!" Trunks spit back as he entered the kitchen. Armoura stuck her tongue out at him in response, while the rest of the Briefs family watched the supposed "young adults" argue.

Bulma sighed in relief, happy that her son was not trying to seduce the princess, while Vegeta smirked, equally happy to have his entertainment back. The only one who seemed disturbed that things had gone back to "normal" was little Bra, "_Looks like we are back to square one! Stupid idiots! Why can't they be like the Sims? Where I refuse to feed them till they fall in love?"_

The bickering couple took their seats across from each other, trying to look everywhere in the room except for themselves. As Bulma placed all of the breakfast dishes on the table Armoura punched into the bot to make her a cappuccino. Trunks inhaled his food hungrily and watched Armoura take slow sips from her coffee cup. "Watch out- you don't want to get any of that long mess attached to your head in your precious coffee!"

Armoura's brows knitted together and she was about to bitch him out when a sadistic smile crept along her face, making Trunks nervous. "Oh Bra guess what your brother was doing last night!"

"THE BIRDS AND THE BEES?!" Bra shouted her guess gleefully.

Trunks practically choked on the eggs he had currently been chewing, while Vegeta squeezed his own utensil until was in the shape of a U. "Very good, Bra!" Armoura patted her on the head and grinned as she watched her rival sink slowly down in his chair under his father's death glare.

"Alright, enough of that! Can we please just have one meal in peace?!" Bulma yelled waving her hand dismissively at everyone else, who grumbled in response.

It was then that Trunks remembered his promise to Candy. He had thought about it last night and figured out a way that he could get some benefit out of the whole deal, "Um mom can Candy and Goten have dinner with us tonight?" He asked absent mindedly. He figured that if Goten came along it wouldn't seem as if he was _that_ serious about Candy and he could get to see his best friend at the same time.

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta snapped, "Its bad enough to deal with Kakkarot's brat much less that brainless mass of flesh you call your woman as well!"

"Okay, just thought I'd throw it out there," Trunks conceded, happy that he wouldn't have to go through that awkward situation. He was upset that he would have to wait to see Goten but it was worth it.

However, his quickness to give in made Bulma realize that her son really didn't want to have this dinner and it might be the perfect punishment for him. "No, Vegeta, I think it is a wonderful idea!"

"YOU DO?!" Both of the men in her life asked simultaneously.

"Yes!" She replied in an icy-don't-question-my-authority-tone, "I do. Besides this gives me the great excuse I've been waiting for to take Armoura shopping. If you are going to be living here for 4 years you are going to need to blend in a bit more, honey."

"That's preposterous! I didn't start wearing these ridiculous contraptions until long after brat number one was born!" Vegeta said before stuffing his face with a large sausage patty.

"Yes… exactly, my point," Bulma said flatly and continued before Vegeta could ask exactly what she meant by that, "So get ready dear, we will leave right after breakfast!"

"Um, okay," Armoura replied. She had never been shopping before. All of her clothes were made especially for her back on Saiyahealthia- it came with the whole Princess thing.

"Can I come too, Mommy?" Bra asked eagerly.

"Of course, Sweetie!" She said with a bright smile, "So call Goten and Candy, Trunks and let them know."

"Well what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Trunks asked grumpily.

"I'm sure Vegeta will keep you busy," His mother replied with a wink.

Trunks felt a little sick to his stomach as he looked back at his father's sinister smirk. "_Oh shit…"_

…

"…And when you are done with those, meet me in the GR!" Vegeta commanded roughly to his son, who presently sat crouched over his father's many pairs of white boots- shining them furiously.

"Yea, yea, yea… Mr. Napoleon complex!" Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"Actually, you can clean these too while your at it playboy," Vegeta said flatly as he dropped a heap of battle armor next to the boots.

"Gee thanks Dad!" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome, son, and if you roll your eyes at me one more time I'll add my laundry to your to-do list as well- got that little punk? Next time you'll think about the consequences before you decide to give your little sister knowledge without consulting your mother and I won't you?" He asked, looming over his new-found servant boy.

Trunks merely huffed a muffled yes and flipped his dad the bird as soon as he was out of sight. As he polished boot after boot it suddenly occurred to him that while he was working his ass off Armoura was going on a shopping spree. "_How the fuck does that happen? How is it that she always gets one up on me? I still have to talk to her about tonight - that's going to be lovely!"_ He rolled his eyes and sighed at the thought. Although he didn't really like Candy, he didn't want Armoura making a fool of his girlfriend. And if Armoura could give him a run for his money when it came to verbal spars then the all-boobs-no-brain-Candy was in serious trouble. "_Still, I wonder what she would look like in earth clothes…Not that it matters or anything! Candy is definitely hotter than her,"_ Still he couldn't forget the time his breath had been taken away when he had first seen her on Saiyahealthia. Candy had never done that to him.

…

"Jeez where did you get such good taste, Armoura?!" Bulma exclaimed as they walked out of the mall; their arms completely filled with bags containing the hottest designer clothes.

"I have always had good tastes in clothes," Armoura answered proudly, "Back on Saiyahealthia I designed the coronation gown."

"Whoa that is so totally cool!" Bra said as she stared up at the older girl in awe.

Bulma had thought that they were going to have to help Armoura out a lot today but she had picked everything out herself. They were now off to the salon to get their hair and nails done before the dinner. Armoura wondered why they were spending so much time getting ready if it was just one of Trunks' harem girls that was coming over… and that other guy whose name she had already forgotten. However, she waited until they were in the car to ask Mrs. Briefs about it since she was enjoying spending time with the two blue haired females. In fact, she couldn't remember a time she had spent a full day pampering herself. "Bulma, I'm sorry but I just don't get why we have to get so dressed up for one of Trunks' women."

Bulma laughed, "Trunks' women! Sometimes you sound so much like Vegeta it's scary. You know, I have asked him a few times if he was sure that you weren't some long lost daughter of his!" She paused as she noticed Armoura slip in a huge grin and then smiling herself she continued, "But to answer your concern, we aren't really getting dressed up for that bimbo - we are just using her as an excuse ha-ha."

"Oh, I see," Armoura whispered in understanding, "_Earth is so different than back home…"_ However, one more thing still bothered her, "But how come we are having dinner with this woman and not all the other ones? We never ate with that Nadia girl."

The genius sighed, "That Trunks! Ever since he hit puberty he just went crazy with the girls. It used to be just dating but once he got out of high-school it just started getting out of control. Nadia was just another girl to him - one of many, unfortunately. But Candy is his official 'woman' as you would put it."

"Oh so he is courting her?"

"DENDE NO!" Bulma exclaimed in a mixture of fear and laughter, "He has no intention of marrying her. It's not that serious!"

"_Oh so she is just his top Harem girl…Consort number one,"_ Armoura thought to herself, feeling that she had finally figured things out. "Okay I get it now."

"WE'RE HERE!" Bra exclaimed looking up from her game-boy. She loved the salon. Something about having everyone tell you that you looked beautiful and giving you whatever you wanted felt right with the little Demi-Saiyan.

Armoura stared in wonder as they entered the small beauty parlor. Mirrors lined the wall, giving her a view at almost every angle of the long hair flowing down her back. "Armoura, this is Teresa, she is going to take care of you today, okay?" Bulma told her.

"Ah! What gorgeous hair! Did you have something in mind- perhaps just a trim?" Teresa asked, seating her new client down in her booth.

"No," Armoura smiled, "A cut… a major cut."

…

"Hey man!" Goten shouted at his best friend, who leaned against the door frame in a black on black suit, his hair nicely pulled back into a pony-tail. "What's up?"

Trunks smirked at his lifelong pal, "Not much, glad you could make it!"

"Are you kidding me? Free food at Capsule Corp, meeting your new feisty house guest, and watching Vegeta completely humiliate you and your girlfriend- How could I resist?" Goten chuckled playfully.

Trunks scowled at his response and slapped him over the head, "Get your ass in the house, you idiot."

"Ouch! That really hurt Trunks," Goten complained while rubbing his head. He looked around the huge living room. It was exactly as he had seen it last but he was surprised that they were the only two there. "So where is everyone?"

Trunks pulled out a cigarette and sighed, "Well you know Dad, he won't come down until he absolutely has too and the girls are still getting ready."

"Aw man I wanted to talk to her a bit before dinner started!" Goten whined.

"Who?" Trunks asked.

"Armoura!" Goku's youngest said with a grin.

The older Demi-Saiyan just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Dude, you don't have a chance. She is way out of your league."

"Talking about me already?" A sensual voice asked from behind. Goten frowned as Candy walked up to them and put her arms possessively around Trunks.

"No, we were talking about Trunks' new hall mate," Goten told her with an edge in his tone.

"Oh? The foreign one from that country no one has heard of?" Candy snickered and began to pull Trunks in for a kiss.

Goten made a gagging noise and turned away from the two to face the stairs. His eyes stopped as he saw someone standing at the top of them, "Whoa…"

"What?" Trunks asked pulling away from Candy's grip. He let his eyes land on the same figure Goten was admiring. A small, almost unnoticeable gasp escaped from his lips as he stared at the woman above him. He knew it was her, the snotty princess he had been bickering with for the past few months, but she looked so different… so sensual. Her long black cherry hair had been chopped off to right above her shoulders and her bangs were cut at a soft diagonal, framing her face perfectly. But this did not complete the transformation. As he looked lower he discovered that her well-toned and petite body was covered by a form fitting, burgundy and black lace cocktail dress and over her arms was a mink stole. Her satin stiletto heals clicked softly as she descended to join them.

Candy glanced back and forth between her supposed boyfriend and this new woman. Trunks had spoken so harshly of Armoura that she had not felt the woman to be a threat to her master plan. However, now, as she watched his eyes instantly fill with lust and wonder she began to re-assess the princess' position in her lover's life. As stated before, Candy was lacking in the brain department but she did know that look Trunks was giving Armoura and it wasn't what she wanted to see. "I thought you said she wore strange clothes and had ridiculously long hair?" She hissed into his ear.

"She-she did…" Trunks whispered, still unable to remove his eyes from Armoura, "She must have changed it today… She is different."

Candy's jaw clenched angrily as she watched him blatantly staring at another woman right in front of her! Armoura finally reached the bottom of the stares and Candy was furious to see that she had the similar tint in her eye as she looked at Trunks.

Author's Note: AH LONG CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed it though. I promise that the next chapter is going to be HILARIOUS! Hint: Confident Armoura, jealous Candy, usual Vegeta, all at the table with poor Trunks stuck in the middle. Something is bound to happen. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Dinner Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special thanks to Chaotic Symphony, Vegamarie, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, Lilvampgoddess, Chazie, Shorty Bay-B, and Sabudabu. You guys are great!

**Chapter 9**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"I thought you said she wore strange clothes and had ridiculously long hair?" She hissed into his ear.

"She-she did…" Trunks whispered, still unable to remove his eyes from Armoura, "She must have changed it today… She is different."

Candy's jaw clenched angrily as she watched him blatantly staring at another woman right in front of her! Armoura finally reached the bottom of the stares and Candy was furious to see that she had the similar tint in her eye as she looked at Trunks.

…

His blue eyes were locked into a trance with her green ones. Armoura hated herself for it, but, she couldn't help smiling at his reaction. Biting her lip, she hid her eyes under a layer for long black lashes. Trunks let go of Candy's waist and began to step towards the transformed woman. "Arm-"

"HI, I'M GOTEN!" Kakkarot's eager son jumped in front of the playboy to introduce himself to the lovely lady. Armoura chuckled when she saw his goofy grin but held her hand out.

Trunks swallowed hard as he watched his best friend press his lips softly against the soft flesh of her hand. "_What is wrong with you, Trunks? This shouldn't bother you! No, it doesn't bother me! It doesn't at all"_ He shook his head and sent Armoura a look of indifference, while beckoning Candy to step forward. "Armoura, this is my girlfriend, Candy. Candy this is our houseguest and my father's pupil, Armoura."

Candy pursed her lips slightly before flashes the princess an obviously forced smile, "Your Highness, it's nice to finally meet you- I have heard all about you!"

Trunks gave his woman a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, but Armoura just smiled slightly, shook the woman's hand and then moved away from the couple. Candy's jaw dropped slightly- Not only had Armoura not said a word but she also didn't tell her that Trunks had even mentioned her! "_That little bitch!"_

Trunks scratched his head and chuckled slightly, "_This is going to be a long night."_

"Oh Goten you are here already!" Bulma exclaimed as she entered the room. Even at her age, her appearance demanded attention.

Goten grinned at the woman, who had been practically a second mother to him, "Hi Bulma! Yea, I just arrived. Thanks for inviting me!"

She patted his back and laughed, "It's not a problem dear, you know how much we love to have you over! Have you met Armoura?" She gestured towards the Princess, who was now sitting on the couch running her hands through her newly-cut hair.

"Oh yes!" Goten said a little too joyfully, "She is lovely!"

Armoura blushed slightly under his intense gaze. Trunks cleared his throat loudly, "Ahem! Mom, you remember Candy?"

Bulma's countenance changed immediately at the sound of the name. "Yes, I remember. How are you?" She asked in a rather flat tone.

"Oh I've been great, Mrs. Briefs. I just got back from Aruba!" Candy answered enthusiastically.

"Oh really? Who'd you go with?" Armoura asked knowing full well that Candy had been there with her husband.

Trunks' eyes widened, while Goten and Bulma stifled a laugh. Meanwhile, Candy stood dumbfounded- she had absolutely no idea what to do! "I… Uh…"

"ARMOURA!" Bra cried, unknowingly saving the blonde model from a very awkward situation, "You look so beautiful!" The little girl ran up and jumped on the couch to sit next to her.

"You do, too, Bra," Armoura said sweetly, putting a fallen strand of hair back up into the little girl's bun.

"Thank you!" The eight year old sang back.

Trunks once again stepped forward with Candy in toe, "Hey sis you remember Candy don't you? Doesn't she look nice too?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Bra remembered the woman hanging on her brother's arm from the last family dinner they had shared together. And, although, she had never done anything to her personally, the fact that Vegeta, Bulma, and Goten did not like Candy made Bra very suspicious of her intentions with her beloved Trunksers. She looked the model up and down. She looked kind of like batgirl at prom or something with the tight leather cocktail dress and black stiletto pumps, but Bra decided she would be nice to her big brother this time, "Hi Candy. You look nice."

Trunks mouthed thank you to his little sister, however, Candy was not happy. "_That little brat swoons over the foreign girl but just says that I look 'nice!' What the hell? I was voted most wanted woman not her!"_

"Alright let's get this over with!" Vegeta grumbled as he entered the room, walked past them without a glance, and towards the dining room.

"Dad!" Trunks called after him, but the Saiyan continued onwards. "I guess you can meet him at the table…" He told Candy apologetically.

She rolled her eyes and headed towards the next room. The others followed, however, Trunks grabbed Armoura's arm, and hurriedly asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Candy stopped at the doorway, giving the two a suspicious glance but decided to let it be.

"Why, son of Vegeta, what ever would you need to talk to me about in private?" Armoura said batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Just come here!" Trunks ordered. Luckily for him, Armoura just rolled her eyes and complied. "Look I need you to not pull another stunt like that, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," She lied.

Trunks' brows furrowed in frustration, "Yes, you do! You knew she was married and was in Aruba with her husband because I told you so myself. Now would you just be nice for the rest of the night?"

Armoura pouted her lip mischievously, "I'm always nice, Trunks."

He chuckled, "That's what worries me. Now promise me you won't embarrass her!"

Armoura's green eyes narrowed slightly at him, "I will do no such thing!"

"Don't make this difficult, Armoura!" Trunks said, raising his voice a little. "Would you just do this for me? Just this once!"

"Whatever, I do what I want!" Armoura laughed and began to walk away from him. (Author's Note: Can anyone tell me where that quote is from ha-ha!)

Trunks pulled her back, in a panic, causing the gap between them to disappear. He smirked as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. "_Please_ Armoura?"

She was about to yell in his face when she was caught in a trap by his gorgeous cerulean eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, realizing that they had never been so close before. She had to admit he was a truly handsome man; "_Even if he is a total pervert!"_ Groaning, she tore her eyes from his and mumbled, "Fine!"

Trunks smiled and reluctantly released her arm. "Thanks, Armoura."

"Yea, yea, don't mention it!" She sighed, wondering why she had just done that.

She once again began to walk away when Trunks cocked his head and gave her a small smirk, "I like your hair."

Armoura crossed her arms and chuckled, "I know."

His smirk grew wider as he advanced towards her, "Is that so? So I guess you know that I found the dress suitable as well."

For a moment she was caught up in his lustful gaze, trapped in those blue eyes and chiseled face. But it was only for a moment. She now fully understood why earthling girls so easily fell for him, but she refused to be so weak. Not answering him, she merely sauntered away into the dining room. Trunks stared at the spot where she had been standing a moment before, wondering why he had complemented her like that. "_Great she is definitely going to hold that over me!"_ Rubbing his temples, he forced the image of Armoura's blushing face from his mind and joined the others for dinner.

…

"Wow, Bulma, this looks terrific!" Goten shouted before stuffing his face with the first course.

Candy wrinkled her nose at him in disgust, only to find that Trunks and Vegeta were doing the same. "_Gross!"_

Upon seeing her disgusted face, Vegeta stopped his assault and asked, "What? Is the food not up to your standards, girl?"

Bra and Bulma's heads shot towards Candy, anxiously waiting her response, while Armoura smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Trunks looked at Vegeta with wide eyes, while Goten continued eating.

"No, Mr. Vegeta-Briefs, it's lovely!" Candy stammered nervously.

"Then why aren't you eating it?" He asked while narrowing his eyes.

"She just doesn't eat much, Dad," Trunks told his father in a warning tone.

Vegeta returned to his food and merely grunted, "No wonder she looks like a skeleton!"

Luckily for Trunks, Candy hadn't heard his father's last remark and slowly began to eat her food, counting the calories in her head. Looking across the table, she saw Armoura cutting her meal into fine pieces with a delicate hand. Her posture was perfect, and her manner refined. Anyone could tell that she was a well-bred, intelligent, and classy woman. Candy hated girls like that, but normally she would just ignore them. However, she noticed that every now and then Trunks and Goten would look the Princess' way. Candy had prepared to be the center of attention that night- the dinner was her idea in the first place! But here was little-miss-goodie-two-shoes spoiling her plan! She was also still brooding over the humiliating question Armoura had asked her earlier and she decided that she would get her back. "So, Armoura, how long have you been in this country now?"

Armoura looked up from her food and replied as politely as possible, "A few months."

Trunks suddenly felt all of his muscles tighten as he watched the women begin to converse. Armoura had promised him that she would behave but he was worried that if Candy probed her too much with questions that she might just let something slip.

"It must be nice to see how a _civilized_ country is run," Candy said snottily.

Everyone else at the table froze, Armoura's jaw stopped in mid chew. "Excuse me?" She asked, her tone bordering on rage.

"_Oh shit,"_ Trunks thought inwardly, holding his breath and praying to Dende that Candy would not repeat what she had just said.

"You know I don't think I could ever survive living in a _primitive_ society with such a _backwards_ culture and _crude_ traditions," Candy said with a sinister smile, watching Armoura's face begin to turn red with fury.

"_Dende, why do you hate me?"_ Trunks asked inwardly, while he gulped down the rest of his red wine.

Bulma and Bra's mouths dropped, while Vegeta's fists clenched angrily. Even Goten stopped eating, letting his eyes dart from Candy back to Armoura. "_This can't be good…"_

The Princess was in a word, livid. Never in her life had she been talked to so rudely and by some harem girl no less! Her first instinct was the blast the girl, but she remembered that Earthling laws were different than her own planets and so she decided to take a different route. "_If you want war, I'll give it to you bitch."_ Exhaling she returned Candy's smile, "Oh I don't know Candy, there are plenty of occupations that a woman of your standards could fill in my country for we have brothels a plenty."

Trunks brought his napkin to his mouth just in time before he could spew his wine across the table. Goten choked on his food, but grinned at Armoura once he calmed down. Bulma covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. Bra began to giggle incessantly. Vegeta smirked, "_Looks like this dinner is going to be very interesting!"_

Meanwhile, Candy looked at the smiling Princess with a dazed expression. "Um, Trunks," She pulled on his sleeve, "What's a brothel?"

Armoura, along with Vegeta and Bulma, let out a laugh at the woman's lack of vocabulary and returned to her coffee.

A nervous sweat began to drip down Trunks' back as he stammered, "Well, Candy, it's um… Well… You know…"

"It's a place where you pay for the birds and the bees! Duh!" Bra cut in dryly.

Trunks covered his face with his hands, totally humiliated.

The blonde's expression instantly turned into one filled with a passionate rage. Glaring knives at Armoura she opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by the Princess, "Perhaps that was a little harsh. I'm sure if you worked really hard you could be the King's consort number… I don't know 20 if you're lucky. Usually kings don't like to share their concubines with other men so it might be difficult for you."

"OH BURN!" Goten and Bra shouted at the same time. This time Bulma couldn't stop a few laughs from escaping her lips and Vegeta had a full blown grin on his face.

On the other hand, Trunks' face had lost all coloring. All he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die. "_This can't get any worse!"_

Candy's jaw dropped, not believing what Armoura had just said to her! Seeing that she was too shocked to reply, Armoura flashed her a quick smirk before returning to her coffee.

"**Mrs. Briefs, are we ready for the second course?**" A bot asked Bulma.

"_Oh my Dende, it's only the first course!"_ Trunks cried inside his head. Everything was turning out to be a total disaster! He knew this was going to happen! He just knew that if Armoura and Candy met that Armoura would totally take her down without a second thought. But the worst part was that he didn't even feel like he could genuinely get angry at the little Princess after what his girlfriend had said to her!

The tension in the room was making it hard to breath- Except for Vegeta, who was actually enjoying himself immensely thanks to the free food and entertainment. After about five minutes of silence, Candy whipped towards Trunks, "You aren't going to let her get away with that are you?"

"_Oh great this just got worse!"_ Trunks groaned internally.

"_This just gets better and better!"_ Vegeta leaned into the table, waiting for his son's reaction.

Armoura rolled her eyes, "_Oh yes, run off to your master for protection! How pathetic!"_

"Trunks?!" Candy practically cried when he didn't answer.

Clearing his throat, he answered in a dry tone, "Armoura I would appreciate it if you treated my girlfriend with more respect." He then returned to his food.

"THAT'S IT!" Candy shrieked, outraged that he had not done a better job of upholding her honor. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to leave early."

"Oh that's too bad. Husband returning from Aruba early?" Armoura snickered.

"UGH!" Candy squawked before turning to leave. Trunks rose to walk her out but the sudden movement caused her to trip.

"Watch for that step there… Oh wait no it's flat- you were just being clumsy," Vegeta jeered.

Candy ignored him and stomped out of the room. Trunks glared at everyone then ran after his woman.

Armoura yawned, "Well I think I will retire as well. This was great Bulma- we should do it again sometime!"

Bulma shook her head smiling at the feisty girl, "Goodnight dear."

"It was nice to meet you Goten."

"Oh it was sure nice to meet you too, Armoura!" He replied, his mouth full of meat.

"Sweet dreams, Armoura!" Bra yelled after her.

"Sweet dreams, Bra," She crooned. When she got to Vegeta they gave each other a nod and then she left the room for her quarters, quite content with herself.

As soon as the princess was out of earshot, Goten shouted, "WHAT A PISTOL!"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much I did writing it. The next chapter is the morning after when Trunks confronts Armoura about what happened at dinner. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Morning Spats

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

I'M BACK!!!! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I had to deal with a few things in my life before I could get back to write good chapters. A lot has happened in three weeks 1. Finished a ton of school work 2. I got into college (NYU, I'll be spending my first year at their campus in Florence but don't worry I will have a laptop to continue the story) 3. I broke up with my boyfriend of a year (it was for the best, trust me! He was like a Yamcha- not a Vegeta!) 4. I just got back from vacationing in Disney World. Once again sorry for the delay!!! I'm gonna try to update every day this week to make up for it!

Special thanks to Lord Firefox, Moon-Diva, Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, Chazie, Nish095081, Vegamarie, Shorty Bay-B, and lilvampgoddess. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story it means a lot to me!

**Chapter 10**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"Sweet dreams, Armoura!" Bra yelled after her.

"Sweet dreams, Bra," She crooned. When she got to Vegeta they gave each other a nod and then she left the room for her quarters, quite content with herself.

As soon as the princess was out of earshot, Goten shouted, "WHAT A PISTOL!"

…

Trunks slammed the door so hard that it split in half. His cheek felt tingly thanks to the slap he had just received from Candy. By the time he had gotten to her, she was crying huge fake tears, which in turn smeared her mascara down – Not too attractive in Trunks' opinion. He tried to get her to come back but when he refused to apologize her sorrow turned to outright anger! They had made up of course… Candy refused to let her master plan go to ruin so easily. But Trunks was furious at everything and everyone at the moment for the following reasons: 1. Bulma had been the one who insisted on having the dinner, treated Candy coldly, and laughed at Armoura's comments. 2. Bra had doted all over the Demi-Saiyan Princess and ignored Candy, and she pulled that "birds and the bees" crap again! 3. Goten did nothing but eat and make eyes at Armoura the entire night. 4. Candy just had to have the great idea of coming up with this stupid dinner, and then she made Armoura mad, thus causing the argument and afterwards acted like a total emotional train wreck, blaming him for everything! 5. Vegeta… Well that was self explanatory! And finally the main culprit of the night: 6. Miss Armoura herself! She had promised that she was going to behave just before they went into the dining room. He had truly believed that she would follow through with this promise but noooo! Quite the opposite actually! She had called Candy a royal concubine at best who likes the share her body with multiple men! And then put him in a compromising situation! But was so infuriating was not only that he could tell she was thoroughly enjoying herself during the whole thing, but also that Candy had really asked for it making it nearly impossible to yell at her.  
By the time he made his way back into the dining room Armoura was gone and he was fuming. To make matters worse, the entire dining room was laughing and having a good time. "_I can't believe them!"_ As he stomped into the room, everyone settled down when they took a look at his harsh expression. His scowl was deeper than Vegeta's with a pair of smoldering blue eyes glaring every which way around the room. "Where is she?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"She went to bed, unfortunately, oh man she really is something, Trunks! I mean she is totally-" Goten rambled happily.

"Shut up, Goten!" Trunks snapped as he charged towards the Princess' room like a rampaging bull.

"HOLD IT, RIGHT THERE, MISTER!" Bulma roared from behind, "I think we have had enough excitement for one night. You may have a chat with her in the morning once you have calmed down a bit!"

"Woman, let the boy have his fun!" Vegeta commanded, anxious to see the next installment of his entertainment. Inwardly he was trying to figure out which one would win the argument. Trunks was his and Bulma's son after all and thus has excellent argument skills. But, his pretty pupil was one fiery little creature that was definitely not to be taken lightly. Also Trunks was defending a woman he cared nothing about, while Armoura was defending her sacred heritage and honor. But then again Trunks had been humiliated and his ego damaged… also a force not to be reckoned with. "_Hmm this should be very interesting!"_

"No!" Bulma practically roared. She knew exactly what her 'charming' prince was up to and Vegeta could wait until the morning for that as far as she was concerned.

Vegeta looked at his wife a little startled. Usually they enjoyed the fights between the two youngsters together but she seemed not to be in the mood tonight. "_May be she wants to fight on her own with me…"_ He smirked and gave her the eye, causing Bulma to blush profusely. They had been together so many years now, but he was still so unpredictable!

"She needs to be taught a lesson!" Trunks protested in a flustered manner. "The woman is completely out of control! She called my girlfriend a royal concubine for Dende's sake!"

"Actually she said if she worked really hard she might become a royal concubine," Vegeta pointed out dryly.

"Both of you, quiet!" Bulma shouted and stamped her foot down signaling that the conversation was over. "You will settle this tomorrow morning and not another word out of you, young man, or there will be hell to pay – you got it?! You shouldn't have insisted on bringing that little bimbo over in the first place!"

"But you were the one-" Trunks started.

"Oh I know you are not trying to blame this on me!" Bulma narrowed her eyes warningly. Trunks sighed and rubbed his temples. There really was no dealing with his mother sometimes and he was really too tired to argue anyways. Perhaps it would be better to have his face off with the princess in the morning.

Bra yawned and seeing that the excitement of the night seemed to be over excused herself from the room after giving her father a quick peck on the cheek. "Aww that's so cute!" Goten cooed but shut up immediately after receiving an icy glare from the Prince, "I mean in a totally manly way… of course!"

Vegeta grumbled and then also left the room with Bulma following close behind. Trunks rolled his eyes, wondering why he was stuck with such horny parents! "_I mean damn they are old now!"_

"Wow eventful night, huh?" Goten exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

Trunks stared at him as if he was a circus freak for a moment then chuckled slightly. It was times like these that made Trunks realize just why Goten was his best friend. He needed someone so carefree around to calm him down when he got too riled up over things. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"You got to admit though, that Armoura sure is something!" The younger man said with a dazed look in his eye.

Trunks snorted and rolled his eyes. Goten fell for girls so easily. It worried Trunks sometimes since he had seen so many guys used by women for something whether it be looks, money, or fame. He had tried to tell his friend many times to never get too involved with a woman for it was too risky. But it was different for Trunks than it was for Goten. He was the richest man in the world and that is how every woman seemed to perceive him. Trunks never felt bad about using women because they intended on using him. They didn't love him – they loved the money or the lifestyle. They didn't want to spend time with him, they just wanted to sip on the finest champagne, have thousands of people wanting to take their picture, and buy all the clothes they could dream of in the world. He really hated it sometimes and became quite lonely every now and then. In this loneliness, he tried to seek companionship but realized once again what the woman was out for and thus the vicious cycle continued. Inwardly, he was quite resentful towards the opposite gender but he would never admit that anyone could ever make him feel such emotions for that would mean that he was not in control.

However, Armoura was a different story. She already had fame, money, power, and a good lifestyle. At first he thought that she only saw him as her greatest hero's son but her lack of respect made him forget this theory. And despite the fact that he really wanted to strangle her at the moment he did have to admit she was something. "Yea, yea, yea," He laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh come on, you got to admit that was freaking awesome! And you know Candy totally asked for it!" Goten said while leaning back in his chair.

"I don't have to admit to anything!" Trunks replied while lighting up a much needed cigarette.

The dark haired man grinned ear to ear at his best friend and whispered playfully, "But you will admit that she is totally hot, right?"

Trunks smirked and took a drag.

Goten laughed heartily, "ha-ha! I knew it! Hotter than Candy?"

"What? Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Trunks asked and his smirk widened.

"Just answer the question, man," Goten commanded still grinning.

"How about I just say that tonight she was," Trunks gave in and continued before Goten could carry on with the subject, "You'll have to sleep in the guest room down that hall… Armoura is in the one you usually stay in."

"That's cool. All of your rooms are nice," Goten yawned and looked down at his watch. It was almost one in the morning. How had it become so late? Especially since dinner had been cut short! "See ya in the morning."

"See ya on the battlefield, you mean," Trunks chuckled as he walked towards his room.

…

Vegeta's fingers tapped on the table impatiently. Armoura was late to breakfast, which was rare and thus his morning entertainment had yet to commence! Besides that Bulma was also being slow with the breakfast and Trunks' incessant glancing towards the hallway was becoming bothersome. And Mini-Kakkarot's presence wasn't making things any better!

He was about to order his archrival's son to go get the Princess when Armoura made her appearance and it was quite an appearance. Since it was Sunday and thus not training, she had gotten fully ready. Her hair was perfectly in place, her makeup flawless, and her attire very chic. She looked like nothing less but a Chanel model, causing Goten to practically drool all over the table. Trunks himself was shocked but quickly composed himself and let his anger take control. "Good morning," She said sweetly with a smile.

"Good morning!" Both Goten and Bra sang back. Vegeta only grunted and Bulma turned around and greeted her with a smile. Trunks said nothing.

Armoura noticed this and it made her smile even more. For some reason, getting under the heir's skin delighted her to no end. Plus she had completely made a fool of that pathetic excuse of a woman he had brought last night. Her confidence was in full form. "Good morning, Trunks."

"Don't good morning me!" He spat back causing her to bite her lip to keep from laughing, "You know very well that I am pissed at you for what happened last night!"

"Oh you mean that little trifle with one of your harem girls?" Armoura said indifferently before taking a sip of her cappuccino.

By now, everyone else in the room had turned their attention towards to arguing couple. It was definitely something none of them wanted to miss.

Trunks scowled deeper. "Yes, that! And stop calling her a concubine or harem girl! She isn't a prostitute!"

Armoura looked up a bit surprised, "Oh so you mean you are courting her?" She was positive that Bulma had specifically told her that he had had no interest in marrying Candy.

"Courting?" Trunks wrinkled his nose at the old fashioned word, "What the hell? We are dating… if that is what you meant to say."

"No!" She shouted as her brows furrowed in annoyance, "I meant to say exactly what I said! Are you saying that you intend to marry that _woman_?"

"Absolutely not!" Trunks spat as his face contorted in disgust just at the thought.

Armoura crossed her arms in frustration, "So you are using her for pleasure, yes?"

Trunks glanced around the room… which was completely filled with family members and blushed, "I mean… I wouldn't say _use…_"

"But that is the basis for the relationship?" Armoura asked, feigning innocence.

"It is a part of it," He whispered.

"And she is with you mainly because you buy her nice things and take her to fancy places?" She asked, reeling him into a trap.

"That is part of it, sure," Trunks answered through gritted teeth.

"Okay so let me just get this straight so I can understand this. Your relationship is purely for sex since you admit that you have absolutely no intention of marrying her and she agrees to be apart of it because of your money…. So how exactly is that any different from a concubine?"

"She has a point there, man!" Goten cut in energetically.

"Stay out of this, Goten!" Trunks snapped without disrupting his constant glaring at the princess.

"Trunks I didn't know you had a harem!" Bra exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?! No I don't!" He stuttered. How the hell was he in this situation! He had had everything planned out to humiliate Armoura – not the other way around!

"But what Armoura just said was true… so Candy is your head harem girl? What exactly did she do to gain that status?" Bra asked her big brother with big innocent blue eyes.

"When you find out, let me know!" Goten groaned.

Trunks ran his hands nervously through his hair. This was an absolute nightmare! And to make matters worse, when you really thought about it Armoura wasn't that far from the truth. "You are just jealous that many men find her attractive!" He spat at Armoura, trying desperately to redeem himself.

"Ha! Oh please! I'd never be jealous of such a low-life, unintelligent, boney whore!" Armoura yelled, completely insulted by the accusation.

Seeing that he had hit a soft spot, Trunks smirked and snickered, "You just can't stand the fact that Candy is more beautiful than you."

Before Armoura could hotly reply, Goten cut in, "But you said last night that Armoura was hotter than Candy!" He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth realizing what he had just said but the damage had been done.

Trunks closed his eyes as sheer anger and embarrassment washed over his entire body. Armoura, Bra and Bulma giggled incessantly and although he couldn't see his father he was positive that his signature smirk was plastered across his face. "_Just shoot me now…Please!" _Jutting his jaw forward he whispered in a dangerous tone, "Goten, what the hell?!"

"Don't cuss around your sister!" Bulma commanded angrily.

"I think I'll be going now…" Goten sadly stood to take his exit, but Armoura interjected, "No, no, no please stay Goten. I like you."

"Really?!" He asked excitedly as he plopped back into his chair.

"No! Leave right now!" Trunks glared at the dark eyed man.

"Oh… okay. I'm sorry Trunks!" He replied sorrowfully and once again stood to leave.

"No! Kakkarot's brat stays!" Vegeta barked, "He's making this even more interesting!"

"Gee, thanks Vegeta!" Goten grinned since it was one of the only nice things the older Saiyan had ever said to him.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!" Trunks groaned and threw his hands in the air.

"So you think I'm beautiful, eh?" Armoura smirked and tossed her newly short hair teasingly. Trunks narrowed his eyes at her but didn't deny it. "Well I think I will be locking my doors from now on." She sang, getting up from the table. This battle was obviously over.

"Oh please! I wouldn't dare venture into the she-witch's lair!" Trunks called after her.

"That's because you're not a real man," Armoura smirked, "Only a man-whore."

This caused everyone, even Vegeta, to first gasp and then laugh vigorously. Trunks, on the other hand, could only stare at her in disbelief. Had she actually just called him a man-whore?! Before he could compose himself, she was gone, and he was once again humiliated. "That bitch!" He exclaimed and angrily stood up from the table. "I can't stand her!"

"That's because she totally owned you," Vegeta said flatly.

"NO ONE OWNS ME! All of you just wait! I'm going to put that woman in her place! No one makes a fool of Trunks Briefs and gets away with it!" He roared before storming out of the room.

Author's Note: Well I hope everyone enjoyed the little battle. Don't worry things will get a little better for the couple… but nothing too lovey yet. We have to lead up to a climactic union ha-ha! Sorry again for the late update. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Peeping Tom

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special thanks to Chazie, lilvampgoddess, Vladegurl, and Cici Linne! Thank you so much for taking the time to review even during the holiday season. I know a lot of people are away on vacation right now so that means a lot to me! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 11**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"That bitch!" He exclaimed and angrily stood up from the table. "I can't stand her!"

"That's because she totally owned you," Vegeta said flatly.

"NO ONE OWNS ME! All of you just wait! I'm going to put that woman in her place! No one makes a fool of Trunks Briefs and gets away with it!" He roared before storming out of the room.

…

An entire month passed and Trunks had avoided Armoura at all costs. He was still too angry to speak with her. His ego had been wounded twice now and for Trunks that was two times too many. He wanted – no he _needed_ to get her back. However, he would have to be patient and wait for a time that she would not expect it. So he had actively kept away from her until she felt that the time of danger had passed. She was such a smart woman that he knew it wouldn't be easy to humiliate her much less twice. They had to at least get back on even ground.

Although he had been avoiding her, Trunks had secretly been watching her daily routine and habits. He realized that to truly get her back he would need to know a little more about her. He discovered, to his delight, that each day after training Armoura went straight to her bathroom to take a long hot shower. She never missed it and it was the perfect opportunity for him.

Right before her training with Vegeta would end, Trunks snuck into her room and carefully walked into the bathroom, while concealing his ki. "_Now where is that hot water switch…?"_ He had made a device to hook up to the hot water so that he could control the temperature with a remote control. This way when Princess would get into her shower, everything would appear to be okay but then he would turn the water to freezing. He would also put a control on the shower handles so that she couldn't turn it off and the door so that she couldn't get out without blasting through it. If she did blast through it everyone in the house would hear and she would be completely embarrassed and he would come up with some snide comment on how she can't even take a shower by herself or something. He hadn't totally figured it out yet but it was going to be fucking hilarious.

Trunks was just about finished with the control on the temperature when he felt the Princess's ki heading towards the room. "_What?! Fuck! It's not time yet! She's early! Damn it Dad! Why did you have to choose today not to be a fucking hardass?!"_ He began to panic, for she was too close to the room for him to leave without being seen. Then he would be in the humiliating and quite awkward situation of telling her why he was in her room. "_Definitely not an option!"_ Instead Trunks looked around for a good spot to hide. He was confident enough in his ki hiding abilities that she wouldn't spot him if he kept out of sight. Fortunately for him there was a linen closet right next to the shower and he jumped in right as she was opening the door.

Armoura walked into her room, completely exhausted. Training had been particularly hard that day even though Vegeta had let her out early. Her usually perfectly styled hair was a mess, her face pale, and her entire body was drenched in sweat. She wanted nothing more than a nice hot shower and a long nap. Actually what she really wanted was a shower and to just go straight to bed for the night but she had a meeting later. Her responsibilities and training were really starting wear on her, but she refused to be weak and take the night off. Ever since the death of Amaranth, Armoura had been unable to take a break. Avenging her dear brother's death weighed too heavily on her conscience for her to sleep much anyways.

Trunks was lucky that she was so tired, for she was less aware of her surroundings as she usually would have been. Absentmindedly she walked into the bathroom and began peeling off her clothing, throwing each piece to the ground. Trunks' eyes widened as he got a small glimpse of the princess's soft pale skin through the small slits in the door. He felt his palms begin to sweat and he licked his lips nervously. He couldn't believe how riled up he was getting over seeing her like this. He couldn't even get an entire view because the slits where too small. "_I can't even see her boobs for Dende's sake! Get a grip on yourself- its not like you haven't seen a woman's body before!"_ However, despite his attempts to restrain himself, his arousal continued to grow. He felt utterly disgusting. Trunks might be a womanizer but he was no perverted peeping tom and even though he and the princess were not on the best terms he felt horrible for sneaking in on such a proud woman. "_Just get in the shower so I can leave damn it!"_ He suddenly did not like his plan at all. Sure she had humiliated him but that was with words nothing like this. He would have to find another way. This way was nothing less than childish and cowardly.

Finally, Armoura stepped into the shower and Trunks waited for the right moment to take his leave. He was about to flee his hiding spot when he noticed that the shower door had a window and a skilled fighter like Armoura would definitely see him passing by. "_Shit! Fuck! Damn it all!"_ How the hell was he going to get out of there?! For the third time in the past month Trunks found himself in another nightmare of a situation. And once again it was out of his own doing. He was just going to have to wait until she finished showering and left her room. He listened to the steady flow of water and pictured it running through her black cherry hair until it reached her soft bare skin. He wondered how it would feel to touch her and if she was just as fiery in bed as she was when she argued. Or may be she was completely different. May be she was lonely and just wanted a sweet and gentle lover. Trunks didn't think she was that type. She was so obsessed with strength, power, and confidence that he was positive that she would want those qualities in a lover as well.

"_Wait a second! Why the hell am I thinking about this?!"_ He cursed himself. "_I could care less about what she wants! She is just a stuck up bitch who needs to be taught a lesson! She humiliated me for Dende's sake! Me – **Trunks Briefs**!"_ Instead of thinking of Armoura's lovely body he went back to the scene a month ago at the breakfast table. The anger sank back in and he was able to push away his lustful desires for the Princess. But the fact that he had even been thinking about what would please her frightened him a little (although he would never admit that). To Trunks, women were of the moment. He didn't think about them if they weren't right in front of him. And he never thought about what kind of lover would please them! He had always just assumed that his style was the best and since no one had ever complained he found that proof that he was right.

Thirty minutes later the water stopped and Armoura stepped out of the shower. Immediately she threw on a soft fuzzy robe and raped a towel around her hair. Trunks grinned at the robe. He would have thought that a glitzy girl like her would have worn something made of silk, not a lavender fuzzy thing. "_It's kind of cute…"_ Trunks thought for a moment before catching himself. "_What the hell was that?!"_ He liked sexy – Satin sheets, lingerie, and… and… "_And not fuzzy robes!"_ He growled inwardly.

Armoura, still completely unaware of Trunks' presence, unwrapped her hair and began to shake it out. Trunks sucked in his breath. It was as if she was trying to turn him on! It was the first time he had seen her without makeup on and he wondered why she even bothered to wear the stuff since she was such a pretty girl naturally. He watched as she went through her routine. After she had finished brushing her hair and washing her face, she took out a beautiful ceramic container filled with lotion. He could tell that all of the products she used were from her own planet from the containers. They were all unique and beautiful. Some were even made of pure gold. His breathing became heavier as she applied the lotion to her smooth legs. "_So that is how she keeps her skin so soft even though she trains all the time."_ He really hated and loved his situation at the moment. On the one hand he was watching a beautiful woman applying lotion to her legs… on the other hand he was a peeping tom. But he liked Armoura like this, she was so calm and serene when she thought no one was around. However, there was a bit of sadness in her face as well that he hadn't seen before. He remembered what she had told his father about her family being murdered and he cursed himself for not being a little more sensitive towards her. She obviously had been through a lot and he remembered how he felt when Vegeta had sacrificed himself for him… It was unbearable. He couldn't even imagine how it must feel if everyone in your family had died and you were the only one left. "_No wonder she was so angry at Candy for insulting her heritage…"_

Finally, Armoura finished drying her hair and walked out of the room to get dressed. Trunks sighed in relief. He really felt awful about intruding into her private space. He definitely would have been pissed if someone had done it to him… "_Well actually if she had been spying on me in the shower I would have just invited her in!"_ He half-joked with himself.

Deciding to take a risk, he made a mad but quiet dash for the door. But just as he was about to reach it he heard Armoura's footsteps coming from her closet. "_Shit!"_ He leaped for the door and made it out… the only problem was he slammed the door in his haste.

"What the hell?!" Armoura muttered and walked out of her closet to see who had just slammed her door. "_If that pervert is in here there will be no mercy!_" But how could she have missed his ki? She needed to be more careful even if she was exhausted. Luckily she was now fully dressed and upon seeing that there was no one in her room decided to peek out in the hall. But by that time Trunks had already made his retreat into his own room and turned on his shower so that she wouldn't suspect him. Armoura stared at his door for a moment and twisted her mouth skeptically. "_I was only joking when I said I would lock my doors that day but may be I should have been serious!"_ But since she had no evidence she decided to let it slide. He wouldn't have sunk that low… would he?

…

A week or so later, Trunks stared at himself in the mirror. "25 years old…" He mumbled. Yes it was the great heir's twenty-fifth birthday and he was not excited about it at all… In half a decade he would be thirty! THIRTY! Ugh and then forty after that and then he was just plain old. He liked being twenty-four. It was a good age. Of course he was being overly sensitive. Twenty-five was a very young age in the whole scheme of things and so was thirty if he really thought about it. But Trunks knew that with age brought more responsibilities from his parents and he already had an album to produce and an international company to run. Besides that he knew Bulma was going to harp him about not being married or even close to it… It's not like she was married at his age! But she of course would say that she was at least in a serious relationship... blah, blah, blah! "_At least we have my annual party to go to tonight!"_ He grinned.

…

"Happy birthday, darling!" Bulma chirped while giving her son a peck on the cheek.

Trunks groaned and muttered, "Thanks Mom…"

"Wow Trunksers you are getting so old now!" Bra giggled giving him a kiss on his other cheek.

The birthday boy's body tensed up for a moment, not believing his ears. Even his darling little sister thought he was old! After reassuring himself that twenty-five was plenty young he snapped back, "I'M NOT OLD!"

"Surprise, surprise, you're in a bad mood again!" Armoura said flatly upon entering the room.

Trunks blushed slightly, still unable to get the image of her bare flesh out of his head whenever she graced him with his presence. His only response to her was a snort, leaving Armoura very disappointed. To her dismay, she actually missed the conversation between the too of them. Of course she would never admit to it. He was still a no good perverted man-whore after all… Armoura shook her head, convincing herself that she was definitely not disappointed and just needed her morning coffee.

"Armoura, it's Trunksers' birthday today!" Bra announced happily.

"That's really not necessary for her to know…" Trunks said uneasily, predicting that the feisty princess would try to use it against him.

"Oh?" Armoura said with a genuine look of shock on her face. To Healthians birthdays were extremely important and like humans they celebrated them with the utmost frivolity. Due to the fact that Armoura's Saiyan genes were more dominant she did not feel the same about birthdays as many of her fellow kinsmen did, but she still thought they were halfway important. With a slight smile she turned to him and said, "Happy birthday, Trunks."

Trunks looked at her quite shocked. "_Did she actually just say that?"_ It was completely out of character. It seemed totally genuine and… nice. "_Well she isn't a mean girl but she doesn't like me…In fact I don't think she has ever said something nice to me! Then again have I said nice things to her? Oh yea I did complement on her hair and dress…But she never complemented me back! Ha! She is just so in awe of my hotness that the words just couldn't come…Still she does look cute when she smiles…ACK! There I go with the cute thing again!"_ He groaned inwardly. Trunks was feeling that he was really starting to lose his mind. First he lost two arguments in a row, and then became a peeping tom, and now he was calling her "cute" and getting all riled up because she told him fucking "happy birthday." "_What is the matter with me?"_ He sighed before answering, "Thank you, Armoura."

At that moment, Vegeta entered the kitchen and cocked an eyebrow at his son and pupil. Were they actually acting civil towards each other? "Boy, are you sick or something?"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his father and decided not to answer. He knew full and well that Vegeta only wanted him and Armoura to fight for his own amusement. But for some reason, the rocker didn't feel like fighting with her today and even more surprising was the fact that she wasn't pushing for an argument as well. This definitely meant that she still hadn't figured out that he had been in her room trying to sabotage her shower.

"Oh Vegeta stop that!" Bulma laughed and put a plate full of food in front of her son.

"Why does he get his food first?!" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Because it's his birthday!" His wife replied back, hoping to Dende that he hadn't forgotten.

"So what! He is going to get plenty of undeserved attention tonight. Give me my damn food, Woman!" Vegeta practically snarled as he stared at the absolutely delicious mound of breakfast delights on his son's plate. Trunks smirked and stuffed an entire link of sausage in his mouth, making Vegeta shake with anger.

"What's tonight?" Armoura asked confused.

Bulma gasped, realizing she had forgotten to tell her houseguest about the party. "Oh dear, I totally forgot! Every year we throw a party for Trunks on his birthday. Everyone important on this planet is invited – you must come!" She insisted.

"Woman, that's a load of crap! It's a ridiculous, wasteful gathering of equally ridiculous morons who live insignificant, useless lives and think Trunks is nothing less than Dende for some reason!" Vegeta spat, remembering all the horrendous moments he had endured at the parties over the years.

"Hey!" Trunks shouted with his mouth full of food, "Don't call my minions useless morons! They do have some uses…"

"Oh so it is a party full of your harem girls?" Armoura asked with a smirk.

Bra giggled and began to sing quietly, "Trunks has a harem full of weirdo women who likes the birds and the bees!"

"Ugh! Both of you give it a rest!" Trunks groaned angrily, "I don't have a harem. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here all the time! I would be there with people who give me the proper respect I deserve. There will be girls at the party but they are not my concubines and they are not the only guests. Mostly friends and business partners will be present. So shut up about the stupid birds and the bees and my non-existent harem!" By the time he finished he was completely out of breath and everyone in the room was staring at him like he was a madman.

"Anyways…" Bulma jumped in trying to change the subject, "You must come dear, and it will be fun! You even get to dress up since it's formal!"

"Another reason not to come," Vegeta whispered to Armoura.

"I heard that!" Bulma said smacking her cynical husband over the head.

Vegeta simply crossed his arms defiantly, "Of course you did Woman, I meant for you to!"

"Well it doesn't matter because she is going!" She shouted back to the Prince.

"Huh? I am?" Armoura asked, completely confused about when she had agreed to such a thing.

"YES! AND YOU CAN THANK MR. I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS FOR IT!" Bulma shrieked before leaving the kitchen. Honestly her husband was so impossible sometimes!

The table sat in an awkward silence. Vegeta just shrugged, knowing that her outbursts had no consequence. However, when he looked down and realized he still didn't have his food and his wife was suddenly missing his demeanor changed. "WOMAN, GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY FOOD!"

Trunks sighed and stuffed another link of sausage in his mouth, "_Well at least it's going to be my usual birthday!"_

Author's Note: Next time is Trunks' party! It's going to be a blast especially since he and Armoura get a little closer. Hope you enjoyed this one though. I just had to put some B/V interaction in somewhere ha-ha still my favorite couple and always will be. PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	13. Dance With me

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians. I also don't own any lyrics I put in this fic…

Author's Note: Okay this is the first chapter in which I have put song lyrics in and I would just like to point out a few things. First of all I might change them around or put them in a different order. This is not because I'm ignorant but because I am trying to fit them to the story. Also! The music in my story is not necessarily representative of my own musical preferences so please do not judge me or the story based on the songs I pick. I choose the songs based on the lyrics and how they fit with the fic. THANK YOU!!!

Special thanks to Chazie, Vladegurl, Shorty Bay-B, lilvampgoddess, Nairobi Dawn, Lord Firefox, Nish095081 and Vegamarie!

**Chapter 12**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

The table sat in an awkward silence. Vegeta just shrugged, knowing that her outbursts had no consequence. However, when he looked down and realized he still didn't have his food and his wife was suddenly missing his demeanor changed. "WOMAN, GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY FOOD!"

Trunks sighed and stuffed another link of sausage in his mouth, "_Well at least it's going to be my usual birthday!"_

…

Trunks' 25th birthday party was being held at what was once an old opera house that had now been converted into a very chic and classy club. The walls were covered in red and gold silk and were supported by gold columns. It was a bit gaudy but quite awe inspiring and beautiful. Not a single person on the guest list had declined, which meant that the ballroom was holding about 1,000 people. Most were just there for the free fully stocked bar, the music, or just to say there were at a "Trunks Briefs' party." Only about 50 knew Trunks pretty well and that included the Z fighters, who were currently waiting for the man of the hour to arrive.

"He's late!" Bulma groaned loudly and took another swig of champagne.

Vegeta merely grunted, "He's always late, Woman! When are you going to just accept it?" They had, of course, gotten over their little argument that morning and Bulma had ended up getting Vegeta his damn food but only after he promised to behave at the party. He was notorious for pissing off anyone and everyone who dared came up and talked to the both of them. The Saiyan Prince claimed he couldn't help it and it's not like he wanted to be at the blasted party in the first place. However, seeing Bulma all dressed up in a silky silver gown, which hugged all of her womanly curves wasn't so bad. She was a mother of two, the eldest being 25 now, and she was still one of the most beautiful women on the planet. Not many could boast that.

"Don't worry Aunt B!" Goten laughed, "He will get here soon. He said something about making a grand entrance."

"Oh boy," Krillin shook his head and chuckled, "That Trunks! There is no telling what's up his sleeve!"

"Armoura's not here either," Bra pouted and brushed some of the folds out of her cute, red, poofy dress. Both of her favorite Demi-Saiyans had not been cooperating with her plan to make them fall in love and it was really starting to get on her nerves. The little princess was hoping that may be tonight would be the big break!

"That's it! Where's my blasted cell phone! Apparently he still needs me to tell him when to move his ass!" Bulma muttered and began fumbling through her Chanel purse. Vegeta smirked, amusingly, at his wife's anger.

As soon as Bulma felt the sleek metal of her phone, the announcer at the door signaled for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen!" A booming, deep voice echoed across the room.

"Thank Dende!" Bulma sighed angrily, throwing her hands up in relief. However, if she had known what was about to happen she would have wished he had never shown up.

Instead of simply having the announcer say his name and walk in, a familiar song began to play… and Trunks appeared, a cigar clenched between his lips, with three blondes on each arm.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast._

Although the rest of the crowd cheered wildly, Trunks' immediate family looked as if they were going to have a heart attack. Bulma covered her face with her hands completely embarrassed. "This can't be happening!"

Vegeta's face was stark white. He knew his son was an extravagant womanizer but this was too much. "_And this song is rubbish!"_ The Saiyan Prince had a mind to drag his ridiculous son back to Capsule Corp and "train" him until the boy could no longer walk! What had happened to the little fighter during the Buu days? Trunks used to love training and would never be caught making a fool of himself like he was right now!

The worst part of it all was that Trunks didn't realize how ridiculous he was being! It was quite the opposite actually. With a huge smirk on his face, the young heir slowly moved through the crowd of adoring guests. Every now and then a girl would pop up, bat her eyelashes, kiss his cheek and say in a very seductive tone, "Hi Trunks… Happy Birthday!" The men stared on enviously as they watched even their wives or girlfriends make their way over to give the birthday boy a _warm_ welcoming.

Trunks literally felt like the king of the world as woman after woman threw themselves at him, while the men, through gritted teeth, offered him praise and glory. This is where he loved to be. It didn't matter if they were pathetic minions – they were still _his_ minions and it was here that he got respect. It was here that he was _the best_. He looked around the room hoping to see the one person, who he thought would be especially jealous… a certain Demi-Saiyan princess. For some reason, Trunks desperately wanted her to see him as the man he was – the man on top, the boss, the head honcho. However, as his gorgeous blue eyes dashed in every which way the beautiful woman he sought was no where to be found. Now, if he had been thinking clearly he would have praised Dende that she had not been present because the spectacle would have disgusted the classy girl beyond belief. Instead, he found a matching pair of blue eyes trying to lock with his own. "_Candy…"_ The heir was thoroughly surprised that she was there… and with her husband in toe nonetheless.

Scott Baren was the owner of Capsule Corporation's biggest rival company, Pod Corporation (Author's Note: I know I'm so creative…). He was tall, lean, and although middle aged had the look of being devilishly handsome in his prime. All in all, Mr. Baren was still a good looking man… just not as good looking as Trunks. His smoldering brown eyes narrowed as he watched his youthful archrival receive everything he had ever wanted. His jaw clenched and his fists tightened as he was reminded once again that a man practically half his age was more successful, loved, and better looking than he. It was infuriating enough to be second to a woman, but now he also had to endure her show boating son! But the worst part about the entire mess was that although she tried to hide it, his trophy wife was practically gaga over the boy. Scott told himself that he gave her enough diamonds to be content. Still, when Trunks Briefs shot Candy a smile and a nod, Baren felt literally sick to his stomach.

Finally, Trunks made his way to the Z gang and a very angry mother and father. "What the hell was that?!" An exasperated Bulma shouted.

"That was amazing! Man, I remember you said you were going to make an entrance but whoa that was just awesome!" Goten exclaimed as he ran up to greet his best friend.

Trunks smirked at the attention and shrugged his shoulders in a I-already-knew-that sort of way.

"Yea, I got to hand it to you, kid, that was one hell of an entrance! I don't think anyone could beat that!" Yamcha grinned and patted the younger playboy on the back.

"Shut up, Yamcha!" Bulma snapped and the scarred man immediately jumped away from the boy, fearing for his life. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, that was the most chauvinistic display of stupidity I have ever seen! I can't even describe to you how humiliated and disappointed I am! You are supposed to be twenty-five years old but instead you are acting like some dumbass teenager!" She continued on but by that time everyone, including Vegeta, began to step away. No one wanted to be around this blue haired woman when she was on an angry rampage. Trunks seemed to be the only one not freaking out. At home he would have acted like the others but here, surrounded by his supportive pawns, he did not feel afraid. Here he was "the man" and even his mother, hot tempered as she was, was unable to reach him.

"Mom, relax," he said with an easy but all too confident smile, "May be I got too carried away but it won't happen again, okay? Let's just enjoy the party." Bulma was about to tell him to shove it when she was interrupted by the announcer again.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The same announcer boomed with a smile, "I give you the Princess of… Saiyahealthia… Armoura!"

Trunks casually turned his head towards the entrance and prepared to show Armoura just who was in charge here. However, to his utmost displeasure, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the woman at the top of the steps. For the second time in his life his breath was swept away and by the same woman no less.

"She's here!" Bra shouted and grabbed Pan's arm to show her friend her much admired houseguest. And it couldn't have been a better time to show the lovely Princess off for never had she looked so gorgeous. Her well-toned body was covered by a long navy blue satin dress with sapphires and diamonds dangling for her ears and neck. Her short hair had been curled to make her look like a 1930's movie star. Around her arms laid a brown mink stole. She stared down at the crowd with smoky green eyes and her red lips curled into a well practiced political smile. For a moment everyone just stared at the mysterious beauty at the top of the stairs. Of course they had never heard of Saiyahealthia and were curious to see just who this young royal was.

"Wow you were right she is beautiful!" Pan whispered to Bra.

Unlike Trunks, Armoura entered quietly and alone. And yet the crowd parted for her as they had for him. "Now there – why couldn't you have entered like that?!" Vegeta mumbled.

Trunks' brows furrowed at the comment and the random men that kept coming up to the Princess, kissing her on the hand. He was surprised that she would even let them touch her since she was usually so uptight but then again she was a princess and apparently knew how to play politics as well as he.

Armoura looked at all the humans in front of her and smiled almost evilly. They didn't even know her – she was a princess of some made up island to them and yet they were practically drooling all over her! One after another, a man would kneel and kiss her hand in respect. This was the treatment she was used to - not the disrespect that purple haired punk showed her every day! "_Speaking of where is that boy?"_ She thought as her emerald eyes rummaged through the crowd. Finally she found him staring back at her. He was wearing a black on back tux with a black and white striped tie. Armoura hated it but he looked good… or rather fantastic. His muscular physique complemented the outfit quite well. And although most of his long locks had been pulled back into a pony tail, a few strands laid softly against his handsome face.

"Well Trunks your entrance was good but I think I could watch hers over and over again!" Goten chuckled, "I'll go meet her."

Trunks perked up when he heard that and moved in front of his friend stammering, "I got it." Goten and they others all watched dumbfounded as he ran to meet the lovely Princess. After all, didn't he despise her and want to put her in her place?

Their eyes met and Armoura grew angry with herself as her heart began to beat faster. "_He is just a man whore in a nice suit! A man whore in a nice suit! Grant it, a good looking man whore in a nice suit…"_ But, on the outside she remained as calm as ever. She didn't understand what was coming over her. Never before had she let a man's looks influence how she felt about them. But here she was letting Trunks' long lavender hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and sexy smirk get the best of her. Or was it that look in his eye? The total confidence that demanded respect… "_No!"_ She thought angrily. It was much easier to just say she found him attractive rather than admitting to having some sort of feelings for a man, who had never shown her genuine respect, had an ego the size of the Milky Way galaxy, and seemed to sleep with anything that had a nice set of hooters. Besides, she didn't have time for romance.

Along the way, a few girls tried to reach out for him but Trunks head on, never taking his eyes off of his destination. She was staring back at him with those brazen eyes that seemed to be daring him to provoke her or may be make a move? Dende she was such a mystery to him! They fought like cats and dogs and she told him at least once a day that she was utterly disgusted with him but then there were times like now when a slight blush covered her cheeks, her full lips were curled into a seductive smirk, and her enchanting jade eyes seemed to be calling for him. Trunks was surprised that as soon as she had seen him advancing she stood her ground. Even now, it was as if she was waiting for him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he stood in front of her and was quite pleased with what he saw. The dress fit her perfectly and although it made his lustful imagination stir it was still classy. Armoura prepared herself for an argument as she watched Trunks stare at her in such a manner. However, to her utmost surprise, Trunks merely reached for her gloved hand.

…

"What's going on?" Bra asked Goten impatiently. They had been watching ever since Trunks had dashed off.

"He's grabbing for her hand!" He replied with a mixture of shock and suspicion in his voice.

"Are you serious?!" Bra practically shouted and stood on her chair to get a better look.

"Bra! Stop that! You know better!" Bulma commanded sternly.

The little girl pouted and pointed towards the couple across the room, "But Mom Trunks is holding Armoura's hand!"

"WHAT?!" The entire Z gang shouted simultaneously. In a flash everyone had tried to discreetly crowd together and watch the couple.

…

Armoura felt her cheeks catch fire as she felt Trunks smooth, large hands travel up her arm and slowly pull off her satin glove. His eyes never left hers and his smirk widened as he watched what effect his touch had on the princess. Even as he placed a soft, velvety kiss on the top of her hand, his sapphire eyes never let her emerald ones from their grasp. Her jaw clenched, "_I won't let him do this to me! I am not some weak earthling girl!"_

…

"He just! Ah! He just kissed! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" A very taken back Goten stammered almost incoherently. Everyone else just stood in awe and nodded slowly. Even Vegeta's jaw dropped for a slight second. His son and pupil wouldn't shut up about how much they disliked each other but then now they were acting like… like they were _involved_ or something.

…

"Thanks for coming, Armoura," He murmured huskily against her skin.

The now disgruntled Princess pulled her hand from his clutch and crossed her arms across her chest, pleasing him quite a bit. "I didn't have a choice."

The Demi-Saiyan's smirk had transformed into a full blown grin now. He was partly relieved to see she hadn't melted at his touch but also disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have her so easily. "Now, now, we both know that you don't listen to anyone but yourself so why don't you just cut the theatrics and admit that you wanted to be here to celebrate _my_ birthday?"

Her eyes narrowed angrily for a moment before the brazen smile returned and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not one of your 'girls,' Trunks, so don't expect me to act like you are some god just because you look decent in a suit!" She tried to walk past him at this point, hoping to find the blasted servant carrying champagne, when Trunks side stepped in front of her.

"Armoura?" He breathed out.

"Yes?" She whispered back, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the sudden invasion of space.

For a brief moment, Trunks face looked quite sincere and almost kind. However, the cocky smile returned and he chuckled, "Did you just complement me?"

"_Damn it!"_ screamed Armoura's mind. Pursing her lips, she replied, "No."

"Yes you did," Trunks said, holding her arm so that she couldn't flee, "_She isn't going to get away this time!" _ He inched closer until their noses were nearly touching. "You said I looked good in a suit."

…

"Whoa is he going to kiss her?!" Krillin asked out loud. No longer even bothering to be discreet, the entire Z group wondered what exactly was going through that lavender head of their friend's.

"He wouldn't!" Goten blubbered. Trunks knew that he had a thing for the fiery red head and in the past he had always backed down for Goten.

"Well if he is going to do it then he just better do it! I'm tired of waiting!" Chichi screeched, pushing both Krillin and Yamcha out of the way so she could get a better look.

…

She scowled and violently pulled her arms away, "I said you looked _decent_! There's a big difference!"

However, his smile did not waver, "That is still quite possibly the nicest thing you have ever said to me." His heart pumped wildly as he watched the fire in her eyes ignite. In his own way, this was getting her back. Sure it wasn't in front of the others but right now it was enough to know that he was getting under her skin… and he made her blush.

"Shut up," She laughed and playfully punched him on the arm.

Trunks looked at her a bit shocked… that was not quite the reaction he had been expecting. Where was the yelling? The name calling? And did she just touch him _playfully?_ In a flash his flirting instincts kicked in, "Dance with me."

Armoura raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Now shouldn't you be saying those kinds of things to your girlfriend?"

"It's just a dance," He ventured back into her personal space. Normally he wouldn't have been so bold around her, but then again she wasn't being her usual touch me and die self tonight. "Besides she is here with her husband." He muttered under his breath.

Armoura laughed wildly, which made Trunks' good mood falter. "What's so funny?!"

"I just don't get it, is all," She replied, trying to stop laughing.

The lavender haired man wrinkled his nose at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Armoura said with a shrug, "For such a prideful guy as yourself it just seems weird that you would share a woman with another man."

Trunks opened his mouth to protest but the words wouldn't come. He had never thought about it that way… "_sharing…"_ He had always just seen it as another notch on his belt and a way to get pleasure. But when it boiled down to it, his main girl actually belonged to someone else. If he had truly liked Candy, may be this would have been the moment that he would have fought Baren for her. But he didn't like her… and suddenly he felt that this whole sharing thing was becoming a problem.

Upon seeing that he was lost in thought, Armoura took the chance to flee. He was too charming tonight, although she'd never say it. It was much easier to resist Trunks' charms when he was acting like a complete asshole and yelling at her… But when he had that look in his eye and that smirk on his face it was a little more difficult. "_And I'll be damned if I become another one of his many women!"_ she thought bitterly.

…

Vegeta had been right. It was a boring waste of time. All she had done after her conversation with the birthday boy was sit and watch him be head honcho around his gigantic group of minions. Sure she had been asked to dance a few times. But she had kindly turned them down, even Goten. She had absolutely no desire to be caught in the crowd on the dance floor. "_Ugh I wonder how much longer?"_ She looked down at her watch and to her disappointment it had only been about an hour and a half since she had arrived. Bulma had insisted that everyone in the family stay until at least midnight, which was still another hour or so away.

However, it had been interesting to watch her perverted hall mate. He seemed to be a completely different person around these people. Instead of acting like a rude, spoiled, womanizing man whore he was charming, businesslike and very personable. It was obvious by the way he walked and carried himself that he was the one in power and control. But she was still not impressed. Armoura could tell that these people were brainless and very easily influenced so it wasn't that amazing that the Demi-Saiyan had them under his spell.

She was about to take another sip of champagne when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "So you're a prude and wallflower after all?" An all too familiar voice snickered from behind.

Armoura groaned and rolled her eyes as she watched Trunks plop down into the chair next to her.

"Hey that's no way to great the birthday boy," he joked. She merely groaned again and tried to turn away from him. Trunks frowned at the reaction. She had been so playful before – what happened? "_And here I am using up my valuable time just to talk to her! She should feel honored!"_

The princess watched him from the corner of her eye. Usually he would have gotten angry and left by now. But for some reason he was still sitting there with a frown on his face. "Don't you have more guests to greet or something?" She asked with an acidic tone.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the question and wondered, "_Was she jealous?"_ It seemed unlikely, but then again, there had been girls chasing after him the entire night. "Whatever, I do what I want," He smirked, feeding her, her own words.

She smiled slightly. Trunks did have a good sense of humor and was fun to play around with. "_I guess it wouldn't be so bad if he continued to sit here…"_

"You want to know who they are?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Who?" she asked.

Trunks gestured around the room and said, "Everyone."

"Not particularly," she replied flatly and sighed, "But if you must."

A wide grin appeared on the young royal's face and he began, "Okay that is Mrs. Miller – biggest bitch I ever met…"

…

"Woman, can we go now?" Vegeta asked in a low growl. They had been at the blasted party for at least a few of hours now and his patience was beginning to wear thin. All of the greeting and the mindless chit chat and the brainless morons and the drunks… "_Ugh! I could be training right now!"_

But Bulma would not be budged. This was for her baby boy and she planned on staying the entire night. It was also as much of a business function as it was a party and so she _and_ Vegeta needed to be there at least for publicity's sake. "Behave, Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince scowled deeply at his wife, "I am behaving! I've behaved all night! And don't tell me, the Prince of All Saiyans, what to do! I-"

"Vegeta! Shh!" Bulma commanded as she subtly elbowed his side. A middle aged man was making his way towards them. His name was Tim Canfield and he had been the head spokesman for CC since she could remember.

"Bulma!" He greeted her with a warm smile and a hug.

The heiress responded with an equally warmhearted display and replied, "Tim, how are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine," He answered and caught Vegeta out of the corner of his eye, "Hello Vegeta."

The Saiyan Prince merely grunted and gave the man a curt nod before turning his back on the pair. Bulma frowned at her husband but at least Canfield had been around long enough not to take offence.

"Well the party is a great hit. I've already talked to the reps from every major magazine and entertainment label," He told Bulma going into business mode.

"Surprise, surprise," She laughed. It was well known through out the world that the Briefs (and Trunks in particular) threw the best parties.

"You know what was a surprise though?" Tim said as if he suddenly remembered why he really came over there.

"Hmm?" She pondered, taking a sip of champagne.

"Your son!" he exclaimed, "He has behaved so well! I must admit I was quite worried when he came out. I called all my people to be ready to cover up the damage for tonight but he tried any of his usual stunts. And his new girlfriend! She is a real cutie. Everyone was talking about her as soon as she entered, you know. I was worried there for a little bit because I thought he might have a thing with um… you know who!"

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked at him a little shocked. Since when did Trunks get rid of Candy? And who is this new girlfriend? Canfield saw their confused expressions and suddenly felt very embarrassed, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just… Trunks doesn't have a new girlfriend… Or at least he didn't the last time I checked," Bulma explained.

"Oh?" Canfield said, a little disappointed, "And here I thought he was finally cleaning up! She is such a pretty red-head too! He has been talking with her almost the whole night!"

As soon as the words "red" and "head" left his mouth, Bulma and Vegeta's jaws dropped. It had to be just a coincidence right? There is no way he's been with Armoura the whole night! Right?

…

"The last song is approaching!" The DJ announced, surprising Armoura and Trunks immensely. Had they really been talking for so long? Trunks had gone through almost everyone there. Telling Armoura about each one and basically how ridiculous they were. She was positive that he had slept with most of the girls he had mentioned but thankfully he never brought that information up.

"Damn! When did it get so late?" Trunks wondered as he stared down at his watch to verify if the DJ was right. It was almost three in the morning!

Armoura shrugged. She was a little embarrassed that she had been having so much fun with the playboy that she had completely lost track of time. Trunks looked back up at her and grinned, "Want to dance?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Do you ever give up?"

"Look I don't think you get how big a deal it is that I asked you," Trunks told her arrogantly.

"Oh really?" She mocked and crossed her arms.

"Yea, usually I don't ever ask girls they just ask me," He explained proudly.

Armoura felt like gagging, "Are you serious? Am I really supposed to feel privileged because of that?!"

"Well yea!" He said matter-a-fact-ly.

"No."

"No?!"

"You heard me!" The Princess retorted and began to get up. However, before she could move away from the table his iron grip was upon her and before she knew it they were practically nose to nose.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request. His voice was filled with lust and attraction. He had wanted to be near her ever since she entered the room that night and this was his last chance. He did not just spend the past few hours talking to her for no reason…

She stared up at him, for he was at least a good head taller than her, and didn't reply. On the one hand she wanted to refuse just because she didn't want to be another notch on his belt. She was worth so much more than that. However, she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him.

Upon seeing that she wasn't saying no, Trunks pulled her to the dance floor without saying a word.

…

As if on cue, Bra ran up to her parents and interrupted their conversation with Mr. Canfield. "MOM! DAD! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" She yelled.

"Honey, can't you see we are in the middle of a conversation!" Bulma scolded.

Bra looked at her with a like-I-really-care look and continued, "But mom, you have to see this!"

Vegeta looked over at his daughter and was curious to see what had the little girl so riled up. "What is it?" he asked, trying to make it seem like he really didn't care.

"It's Trunks and Armoura!"

…

Armoura couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. And to make matters worse as soon as they stepped on the floor the song changed… and it was a slow one. Trunks on the other hand felt like he was back in high school. They stared at each other a little lost and then Armoura positioned herself for something that looked similar to the waltz. It might have been a jerk thing to do but Trunks couldn't help but laugh. Thoroughly embarrassed and pissed off Armoura turned to leave but was once again pulled back by the heir. "Hey, don't get mad! It's just we don't dance like that much anymore… it's a little too formal."

She sighed heavily, "_How the hell am I supposed to know this blasted planet's dancing habits!"_

"Here I'll show you," He said, pulling her closer.

…

Bra had both her parents by the hand and was urgently pulling them through the crowd. They truly had to see it to believe it and sure enough there was the usually arguing couple standing close on the dance floor. Even the Saiyan Prince looked genuinely surprised. But it was Bulma's jaw that dropped as she watched her son take Armoura's arms guide them around his neck.

…

The tune of the piano swirled around in her head as Trunks gently but confidently placed her arms around his strong neck. "You just keep these here… and I…" His hands suddenly sneaked around her waist, making their bodies meet. "I hold you like this." She merely nodded. "And then we just kind of sway," He explained with a shrug.

"Lame," She laughed, "At least on Saiyahealthia, dancing takes skill."

"It's not really about skill," He clarified, "It's about being close."

_Like a flower  
Waiting to bloom  
Like a lightbulb  
In a dark room_

"Oh," She blushed, a little taken back by the statement. He smirked at her reaction and pulled her closer. Everything about her was soft – the dress, her hair, her skin, her embrace. It was so different then how he expected. She was so fiery and independent that he had expected something… may be a little coarser? He wasn't quite sure. But the most intoxicating was her scent. It made him want to dig his face into the crook of her neck and just sniff until he passed out. He couldn't believe how responsive his body was reacting to her touch. Trunks Briefs may be a play boy and a womanizer but he was not easily pleased.

_Im just sittin here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

Armoura was also surprised at how riled up she was by being so close to him. His body was not soft like hers but firm and sturdy. Her nostrils were instantly invaded by his cologne and a slight hint of tobacco. She had always found that habit disgusting but at the moment the mixture smelt pleasant. His grip was secure and poised. Lavender tresses lay softly against her hands and she found herself wondering what they would feel like between her fingers.

…

Candy removed herself from Baren's arm to glare at her secret lover in private. Last night he had promised to save her at least one dance but the night was practically over and here he was dancing with _her._ It didn't help that _she_ also lived right across the hall from Trunks. The blonde was feeling the horrible pain of jealous and she wanted to make it known.

…

Armoura got the feeling that someone was staring at her and sure enough a pair of icy blue orbs were sending daggers her way. Suddenly an idea that had not occurred to her before popped into her head. She pulled back from Trunks and frowned, "I'm not going to be one of your relationship tools."

Trunks looked down at her a little confused and then he saw a familiar blonde staring at them from the other side of the room. "So you figured it out?" He kidded. Armoura made a move to leave but he held her firmly against his chest. "I'm joking, calm down."

"Joking or not, you should be dancing with her. She is your girlfriend," Armoura taunted.

Trunks stared off into space and bitterly replied, "She can dance with her husband."

_Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
Im just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

She stared up at him, stunned for a moment, and then nestled back against his chest.

…

Goten literally gasped as he caught sight of them from across the room. He couldn't help but feel extremely hurt. Earlier that night, he had asked the Princess to dance at least twice but she politely refused, saying that she wasn't dancing with anyone tonight. And Trunks, his best friend, knew that he had a thing for the red head. But here they were locked in an embrace. His jaw clenched angrily for a moment but then assured himself that it was only because it was Trunks' birthday.

…

_My poor heart  
Its been so dark  
Since youve been gone  
After all your the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on_

Although they could feel quite a few eyes gawking at them, neither Trunks nor Armoura wanted to end the dance. Instead they just let the heat radiate between their bodies and continued to sway in the night. They had been laughing the whole night but now the two were completely silent and wondering how it was possible to feel so strongly about someone you wanted to strangle 90 percent of the time.

The song was nearing its end. Trunks pulled back to stare at the little beauty in his arms. Her emerald eyes gazed into his and for a moment he thought about kissing her. Only Dende knew he wanted to. But as soon as the thought entered his mind he panicked. "You know you're kind of cute when you're not yelling like a banshee," He teased. "_Nice one Trunks…"_ He thought sarcastically.

Suddenly those green eyes that had seemed to inviting before become stormy and she spat, "You're such an ass."

He smirked and slowly pushed a strand of hair from her eyes and whispered huskily, "You know you like it."

Pursing her lips, she stood on her tip toes until her lips almost touched his and murmured, "Don't presume you know anything about me… man whore." Then she pushed away from him and this time he did not pull her back. She ignored the small pain disappointment in her gut and he pushed aside the regret he was already beginning to feel as he watched her walk away. Both told themselves it was for the best anyways.

_My Hi-fi is waiting for a new tune  
My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on_

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It is the longest chapter I have ever written. Our couple is getting a little closer… could the get together be close at hand? Or will they start fighting again? Only time will tell ha-ha! Sorry if the chapters have been slow. I've been having to deal with a former boyfriend pretty much stalking me and so I've been a little too upset to write for the past few days but hopefully things will get better. Oh and I had exams… PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Denial oh denial

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians. I also don't own any lyrics I put in this fic…

Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to put in the names for the songs in the last chapter. The first was "My Love" by Justin Timberlake and the second was "Turn Me On" by Norah Jones… I own neither.

Special thanks

**Chapter 13**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Pursing her lips, she stood on her tip toes until her lips almost touched his and murmured, "Don't presume you know anything about me… man whore." Then she pushed away from him and this time he did not pull her back. She ignored the small pain disappointment in her gut and he pushed aside the regret he was already beginning to feel as he watched her walk away. Both told themselves it was for the best anyways.

…

The breakfast table was silent… unnervingly silent. Bulma's perceptive sapphire orbs scanned each face. Armoura was paying too much attention to her cappuccino. Trunks was pretending to be very interested in some newspaper article. Bra was looking back and forth between them and her fruit loops. And her oh so charming husband was woofing down food, completely unconcerned with anything besides himself and his stomach. Something wasn't right. "What's going on here?" She asked suspiciously. Everyone looked up at her confused and a bit scared. By now they all recognized that tone in her voice. She knew something was up and Bulma Briefs would not rest until she got to the bottom of it. "Why is no one talking?"

"I thought you wanted some peace at breakfast, mom?" Trunks reminded her before returning to the "interesting" article.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Don't you push this on me, mister! Since when do any of you listen to what _I_ want? Something is going on here and no one is leaving until it is resolved. That means no training or work or school!"

"NO SCHOOL?!" Bra shouted happily.

"Now wait just a second here!" Vegeta and Armoura complained, "We have a schedule to keep and-"

"I am in charge of the most successful company on this planet! I can't just miss work because of something so stupid! I am Trunks-"

"SHUT UP!" Bulma roared and crossed her arms defiantly. "Trunks you are MY son and therefore you have to do whatever I say because I am the one who carried your ferocious little half Saiyan ass in MY womb for nine months! Bra this will only happen once so enjoy your day off. Armoura you are a guest, if I say you can't train – you can't! And Vegeta don't even get me started on your damn training schedule or you will be sleeping on the coach tonight!" The recipients of her verbal lashings stared at her silently. It was at times like these that one might say it is not Vegeta and Goku who are the strongest in the universe but Bulma and Chichi. "Now that I have your attention, what is going on here? Why aren't you two fighting? Or at least speaking?"

"We are speaking!" both Demi-Saiyans replied.

"But not to each other!" Bulma pointed out, causing Trunks and Armoura to give an irritated sigh and sit further back in their chairs.

"We just have nothing to say to each other is all," Armoura explained.

Even Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. "You two?" he asked skeptically.

"Nope, nothing," Trunks retorted, while staring daggers into Armoura's head.

"It's denial," Bra shrugged and took another bite of her cereal.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"They are both in love with each other but neither wants to be the one to admit it so they keep sending each other mixed signals and now they are both mad," The little girl explained with her mouth full.

"Oh please! That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!" Trunks barked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I couldn't agree more!" Armoura joined in. The two nodded at each other, which caused everyone else at the table to be very suspicious.

"Wow Bra, you are quite intuitive to be so young!" Bulma praised her daughter, "Well now that we have cleared that up, everyone may go."

"What?! But that's not it!" Armoura yelled.

Trunks threw his newspaper down and shouted, "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"I am a Saiyahealthian Princess! I have a planet to run, people to make happy, a maniac to kill, a brother to avenge…" Armoura began to rant.

Trunks started in as well, "I am the president of Capsule Corporation, the most successful international company on the planet. On top of that I am a rock star, an idol, a role model! I have a reputation and an image to keep…" simultaneously both of their ramblings ended with the same point. "AND I DON'T FALL IN LOVE!"

Armoura and Trunks panted heavily and for a moment everyone was quiet from the shock. However, Vegeta was the first to recover and a loud cackle echoed through the kitchen. This, in turn, caused Bra to giggle with Bulma not far behind. Armoura growled angrily and then pointed accusingly at Trunks, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" The heir's mouth dropped at her audacity.

"Yes!" She screamed and left the room without giving him any further explanation.

"Oo She is mad at you!" Bra sang teasingly. "What are you gonna do now lover boy?"

"I AM NOT A LOVER BOY!" Trunks threw his hands up in frustration and made his move to leave the room. "I don't fall in love with girls! Girls are nothing but a convenience for me, got it? A CONVENIENCE!"

This statement caused his family to laugh harder. "You know, son," Bulma said shaking her finger. "One day you are going to fall in love and she might just not want you. You should appreciate women more they can be dangerous when they want to be."

"Oh save me your feminist bull shit! I'm going to work!" He shouted as he stormed out into the hall.

"Well another entertaining morning," Vegeta smirked, "Pass me the sausage, Woman."

…

"Can you believe that?!" Trunks asked his best friend still in disbelief, "Me and Armoura?! Where in the hell did they even get such an idea?!"

"Well may be it was the way you two were dancing the other night," Goten said dryly before biting into his burger.

Trunks caught the tone and winced a little. "Goten… it was just a dance…"

"She didn't dance with me," The darker haired man pointed out, obviously hurt, "In fact, she told me she wasn't dancing with anyone that night."

Trunks was taken back by this statement. Had Armoura really made an exception for him? And if so… what exactly did that mean? However, before he could contemplate such questions he had to deal with his wounded best friend. "I'm sure it was just because it was my birthday, Goten."

"You know, that's what I told myself too but…" He looked off towards the street, letting the rest of his sentence fade. Trunks was his best friend and it was just a dance. It's not like he and Armoura kissed or anything. Armoura wasn't even his girlfriend so it seemed a little ridiculous for him to get so upset over this… but it was just one more thing that Trunks was better at than he was. He loved the guy, but sometimes it's hard not to feel envious of someone who is richer, better looking, and stronger than you. And at least his father was always around. He had thought that Armoura would be different. She didn't seem to be like all of the other girls who were all over Trunks. But the more the two spent time together the more Goten realized the hate they pretended to feel for each other did not exist. "What you are going to do when you actually fall in love, Trunks?"

The lavender haired man scowled deeply at the statement. "Don't start that, Goten! My mother already gave me this talk earlier!"

"No!" Goten snapped back, shocking both of them, "No, I am going to start this because it's important! One day, whether you want to believe it or not, some girl is going to make more than a night's impression on you. And what are you going to do then?"

Trunks exhaled in an almost defeated way and shrugged, "I don't know."

"I want to say that you would suck it up, get your act together, and be with her… But I don't think you will do that. I think you will instead turn to denial. I think you will try everything in your power to fight whatever you feel because you are just like Vegeta sometimes!"

"Hey!" Trunks tried to cut in angrily.

"But unlike your father," Goten continued, "you might not have a Bulma waiting for you to get a hold of your senses! And when you finally realize that being alone all of your life sucks she might not be there anymore and then you won't have a choice. And you will have to watch her be happy with someone else. And you will finally, for once in your life, know how it feels to not be the guy who gets the girl."

The two glared at each other for a minute before Trunks pushed away from the table. He began to leave but then turned around and said, "You are forgetting one major detail, Goten."

"Oh yeah? What is that?"

"I'm Trunks Vegeta-Briefs," He said with a smirk, "and I always get the girl."

…

Armoura savored the feeling of gravity rebelling against her body. Lately, it seemed that she could only think clearly when she was training and it was especially nice when she could do it alone in the GR. Vegeta was at lunch with the others but she wasn't hungry. She knew she would probably regret not eating later but it was worth it if it meant she didn't have to come in contact with a certain purple haired trouble maker. This morning had been a nightmare – an absolute nightmare! She had been humiliated in front of not only her childhood hero but his entire family! And the accusation was completely untrue in the first place. She didn't even like Trunks much less love him! Her punches intensified.

The word made her want to vomit. "Love." The most overrated piece of crap she had ever experienced in her life. She had learned her lesson already and even though deep down she did find Trunks Briefs extremely attractive, humorous, and fun to be around she refused to fall victim to that ridiculous word. "_I am a Princess… I don't have time for love…I…I promised never to fall in love…again."_

…

Candy moaned loudly as Trunks entered her. She had felt quite discouraged about him since the party but then out of no where he had called for her tonight. His touch was needy and urgent. They hadn't even gone to dinner. He just pulled her into his hotel room and began. It wasn't exactly what she had wanted but at least they were back on the right track. For now, her plan was still in play.

Trunks ran his hands up and down her soft body. It felt so good and yet he also felt utterly disgusted with himself. He had left Goten at lunch completely confident in his convictions. But with the night came doubt… and loneliness. It made him sick. He was one of the strongest fighters in the universe but as he sat in his office, alone, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Trying to soothe the emptiness, he pulled out his secret stash of liquor and poured himself a few drinks. When that didn't work he called upon his last resort, Candy. She came right away, of course, and now they were in a random hotel room doing what they did best together. It wasn't the first time he had done this, but this was the first time that the sex wasn't good enough to fill up the hole even temporarily.

Closing his eyes, he tried to get lost in both his drunken state and the woman in his arms. His thrusts became more passionate and his breathe ragged. Candy's pink nails crawled at his strong back, loving the feelings that he was invoking from her body. Finally, he could feel his mind begin to relax. Goten and his mother's words slowly faded away and he waited for the blankness. He was close now and anxious for the pleasure to take control of his body. The world around him disappeared and he opened his eyes to look down at Candy. But it wasn't her he saw, it was… "_Armoura_?!"

Gasping, Trunks stopped in mid-thrust.

"Trunks? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Candy asked a little concerned.

Her voice brought him back to reality. Armoura's face disappeared and he was once again in a hotel room with his adulterous girlfriend.

"Trunks?"

"Nothing," He said quickly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before starting again, "It was nothing."

…

After dinner, Armoura slowly made her way down the hall towards her room. He hadn't been there. It had put her in a good mood, at first. But then Bra had mentioned something about him having a date with Candy and the rest of the dinner was just kind of a blank. She didn't know why it upset her. She didn't even want to admit that it upset her. But she thought that he was finished with the blonde ditz. He had been so cold towards Candy at the party… but then again he had been acting a little out of character that night.

The Saiyahealthian Princess sighed when she reached her door. She looked towards Trunks' door and wondered what he was doing right now. Was he home? Sometimes he and Candy stayed in his room. She tiptoed over to the threshold and listened intently, however, there was not a sound. "_Armoura, get a grip, you are acting like a moron…"_ She shook her head and walked quickly back over to her own door. "_It was just a stupid dance."_

…

"You could stay, you know?" Candy offered as she watched him buttoning up his grey dress shirt. "Scott is out of town. He would never know."

"I can't," He replied curtly and reached out for his tie on the dresser. "You are welcome to stay in the room though."

"Trunks…" She practically begged.

He looked at her, expressionless. She was a very beautiful woman and he really didn't have anywhere to go. But for some reason he didn't want to stay. He didn't love her and what had once felt exciting and kinky now felt wrong. Besides, his mind was too caught up in what just happened to deal with her right now. Without a word, he gave her a quick kiss before exiting the room.

After briskly walking through the hotel lobby, Trunks sat in the driver's seat of his car with the ignition on. To some, picturing another woman during sex might not seem so uncommon but it had never happened to him before. Trunks had always seen women as a convenience. He was what one might call an opportunistic lover. To make up for this fact, he had always given the woman he was with his absolute best and made sure that she was the only thing on his mind during their time together. He never thought about a girl unless she was in front of him or someone else was talking about her to him. For Armoura to come into his head while he was sleeping with Candy was simply catastrophic.

Sighing, he turned on the ignition and began his ride back to Capsule Corp.

_"Out of all the women, why did it have to be her?"_ He wondered silently. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, the little princess had caused him nothing but trouble. She argued with him constantly, wore outfits that drove him crazy, was too beautiful for her own good, and did everything in her power to prove him wrong. Every time he was convinced that he hated her, she would do something that would make him want to do nothing but shove his tongue down her throat. He tried to tell himself that she was just a challenge and he liked challenges… so it wasn't really her he was interested in. But she was also fun and one of the only women he could have a real conversation with.

Absently mindedly, he showed the guard his ID and drove threw the C.C. gates.

There was no way it would work anyways. First of all, he wasn't even sure she liked him as a friend much less a lover. Second, she was an alien princess who had a planet to run – she wasn't going to stay on Earth forever. Third, he would ruin it. He was certain about this because he didn't want to fall in love. So that was that. He would just forget the whole thinking of her when he was screwing someone else ever happened and would just move on.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the main compound only to be confronted with the woman he had been thinking about for the past half hour. She was sitting at the kitchen table, typing relentlessly on her alien computer, and drinking an espresso. The rest of the family was watching TV in the adjoining room. Upon seeing her son, Bulma asked, "What are you doing home so early, Trunks?"

The mentioning of his name caused Armoura's head to jerk up from her computer and look towards the kitchen doorway. They stared at each other for a few moments and noticed how lonely the other looked.

"Yeah, didn't you have a date with Candy?" Bra inquired further.

Without breaking his gaze, Trunks answered, "Yeah, it ended."

"Well that was quick…" Bulma commented with a suspicious tone in her voice.

However, Trunks ignored her and walked over to the kitchen table to sit next to Armoura. "Isn't it a little late to be drinking this?" He asked, pointing towards her espresso. Her lips formed a small smile and she shook her head. "Still not talking to me?"

"I'm talking."

Trunks let out a small chuckle before reaching into his briefcase and pulling out some paper work. After putting on his reading glasses, he was about to get started when he heard a small laugh coming from the seat next to him. "Something funny?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You wear glasses," Armoura replied, while biting her lip.

Trunks crossed his arms and turned to her. "Yes, I do. Is there a problem?" He said in a be-careful-what-you-say-next tone.

"No," She grinned, "It's cute."

The statement caused his shoulders to visibly droop and he immediately ripped the glasses off. "I'm not cute. I am a six foot tall, masculine, burly, attractive living god… A manly man, a bona-fide symbol of virility."

"With purple hair…" Armoura pointed out with a giggle.

"Shut up and drink your coffee."

She smiled widely at him and then they both returned to their work. They sat like this for the rest of the night, every now and then glancing swiftly at each other. Even after the rest of the family went to bed, they remained. She didn't say another word to him and he didn't even try to converse with her. Although they were both smiling, each moment together weighed heavily on their hearts.

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely late update. I had to get back into gear with the new semester at school and such. Please don't be too mad! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or so. This one was kind of hard to write but I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Coffee Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians. I also don't own any lyrics I put in this fic…

Shout outs to Nairobi Dawn (THANK YOU so much again for mentioning this fic in your last chapter), Cici Linne, Vladegurl, Chazie, Shorty Baby-B, Vegamarie, and Nish095081. You guys are SO awesome! Thank you for your reviews, they really help me out when I am deciding which direction I want the story to go. I love you all!

**Chapter 14**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"Shut up and drink your coffee."

She smiled widely at him and then they both returned to their work. They sat like this for the rest of the night, every now and then glancing swiftly at each other. Even after the rest of the family went to bed, they remained. She didn't say another word to him and he didn't even try to converse with her. Although they were both smiling, each moment together weighed heavily on their hearts.

…

Late the next night, after spending the evening at a local club, Trunks returned home to find Armoura once again sitting at the kitchen table, typing on her computer, and drinking an espresso. Bra had already gone to bed, but his parents were in the adjoining living room (it looked as though Bulma had forced Vegeta to watch one of her many chick-flicks with her). Instinctively, all eyes turned to him. Bulma said hello, Vegeta grunted, and Armoura merely nodded. Trunks suddenly found himself a crossroads. His initial impulse was to once again join Armoura at the table, however, he hesitated. He had enjoyed last night immensely, but he also remembered what had happened when he was with Candy and felt apprehensive about spending too much time with the lovely princess.

He would have been quite surprised to know that Armoura felt the same way. Her heart began to thump widely, both dreading and hoping that he would sit next to her. She knew very well that Trunks Vegeta Briefs meant nothing but trouble. He was arrogant, rude, stubborn, womanizing, proud, narcissistic, and too handsome for his own good. However, this isn't what she was worried about. If that was all there was to him, then she could easily find him to repulsive to converse with and move on. But Trunks Briefs had moments when his bad qualities melted away and his good ones shined through. There were times when he was hysterical, poised, ambitious, rightly confident, pensive, intelligent, and of course very attractive. Besides, she had never liked sappy men.

"Are you going to just stand there all day, boy? Or would you like a formal invitation?" Vegeta sneered, already grumpy due to the garbage the woman was making him watch.

Trunks shot a glare at his father and then stepped forward… towards the kitchen table. Inwardly he began to curse himself. This was obviously a bad idea that would lead to no where except a bad situation. It was all just bad, bad, bad! But then again… she looked so good. He could tell that her hair had just been washed and she smelt lightly of lavender. He quickly sat down, causing her to nervously glance his way. It was just enough to bring his confidence back and a secure grin formed on his lips. "Good evening, Armoura," He said in an almost sarcastic yet flirtatious tone.

Armoura simply rolled her eyes and said good evening back, but Bulma and Vegeta knew their son and that tone well, and both their heads immediately ripped away from the TV to analysis the couple in the kitchen. "You finished your espresso, would you like another?"

This caused even Armoura to raise an eyebrow. "Is this one of those things where I say yes and you say then go get one yourself? Because I'm really not in the mood to deal with your immature behavior tonight, _Son of Vegeta_!"

Despite this statement, Trunks' smile did not falter and he snapped for a bot to bring her a new espresso and the paper. While waiting, the lavender haired playboy stared at the woman next to him intently and tapped his fingers against the marble table. Armoura's jaw tightened. She did not like being stared at, much less by Trunks' captivating blue eyes. It was obvious that he was doing this on purpose just to play around with her but it was still annoying as hell. Right when Armoura was about to bite his head off, the bot returned. "Ah thank you, little guy!"

The princess' mouth dropped for a slight second for Trunks usually yelled and screamed at the little robots and was never grateful to them… "_Or anyone for that matter…There's definitely something going on here."_ However, after receiving his paper, Trunks did not try to talk with her again. He seemed very content to just sit next to her and read as they had done the night before.

Bulma's eyes narrowed at her son and Vegeta cocked one eyebrow skeptically. "Since when did they start spending time together?" He whispered to his wife in a suspicious tone.

"I don't know! I mean they aren't even arguing… or talking for that matter! He is just sitting there and reading – since when did Trunks come home from partying to read and drink coffee with our houseguest?!" Bulma whispered back.

Vegeta glared at the two for a few moments before growling, "That son of your's is up to no good."

Bulma pulled away and gave him the eye, "Excuse me? Last time I checked it took two to make a baby! I'm blaming his raging hormones on you and your primal Saiyan appetite!"

Vegeta merely smirked, "Excuse me? The last time I checked you liked my primal Saiyan appetite… In fact last night I think you liked it 2… no 4 times."

A hot blush crossed his wife's cheeks and she slapped his arm. "Shh! They will hear you!"

"We already heard you," Armoura and Trunks said flatly, not even looking up from what they were doing.

…

The next night, Trunks found her at the table again and this time he joined her without hesitation. The same thing happened the night after that until it had become a regular part of their routine to have coffee together each night. At first, they continued to have little conversation. However, by the fourth night they talked a little bit more and by the 8th night they were having full blown conversations. The rest of the family found the whole situation odd since the two fought like cats and dogs at all other times of the day, but they soon got used to it.

But on the 15th night, a conflict came into play with Trunks and Armoura's 'coffee time.' With Scott Baren out of town, Candy had been visiting her lover frequently. Trunks had complied with her wonderfully, except that he left much earlier than he usually did, even on the weekend. Suspicious, the former porn star insisted that tonight they have their 'date' in his room. The fact that Trunks was obviously uneasy and hesitant only made her even more suspicious even though he did finally give in.

They sat silently on the car ride over to Capsule Corp. Trunks eyes stared, almost in a daze, straight ahead at the road. Since the first incident, he still couldn't get Armoura's face out of his head while he and Candy were fooling around. "_And that was in a hotel room, miles away…What the hell am I supposed to do when she is just one room over?!"_ His grip tightened on the steering wheel. He could feel Candy's blue eyes watching him, but he refused to talk to her. Lately, she had started to become more and more a nuisance than anything else… and he was starting to realize that he was growing into a new person. The parties, the sex, the life he had once adored more than anything else did not fill the hole in his gut. To put it plainly, he was bored – bored out of his fucking mind to be exact. Everything was the same and there was nothing to challenge him. He could hardly believe it himself, but he missed space and the Buu days where the adrenaline ran high because everything was a life or death situation. But how could Candy, or any of his human friends for that matter, understand this? They didn't even know he was part alien! They didn't have the same goals and expectations. But Armoura did and he could tell that she knew he was bored. It was their connection.

Trunks parked the car and quickly got out. Candy followed behind him, her good mood set off by his silent nature. Her lover had never been the talkative type but tonight he was being absolutely impossible!

He stood outside the kitchen door for a moment, knowing that she was in there typing on her computer, drinking coffee, and waiting for him. He wondered if she would be mad or may be jealous that he would be ditching her for Candy, but he quickly pushed that thought away. It wasn't as if they had done anything romantic at all – just talking…. And looking... But there was nothing wrong with looking! There had been absolutely no touching. Besides, it wasn't like they _liked_ each other. May be it was a good thing that he ended their nightly meetings now. It was for the best.

Taking a deep breath, Trunks opened the door and was immediately met with a pair of shining green eyes… And a radiant smile. Armoura opened her mouth to say some witty comment about how he was late but the words and her smile faded as a familiar blonde entered behind him. Her eyes reverted back to Trunks, but he stood before her absolutely emotionless and hard like his father. Swallowing hard, she returned to typing on her computer and ignored the small tinge of betrayal she felt in her heart.

Trunks stared at her stoically from the door. He felt sick – sick for bringing Candy here and sick for feeling sick period. He had never let girls affect him before. It was practically his trademark! He was supposed to be Trunks the merciless play boy! If his father had been known as a mass murderer, then he was a mass player. On Earth, that is what made him dangerous. But now, as he watched the little red head's smile fade, the strings of his heart were pulled in all the wrong directions. And he hated it.

It was at this moment that Bulma and Vegeta entered the room, playfully arguing as usual. "It's been the same thing for more than two decades now, buster!"

"Well Woman, if you had learned from your flaws in the first prototype then we wouldn't have had to go over this for the past 20 years!" Vegeta barked back.

"Well if you weren't so rough with them, this wouldn't happen!" Bulma shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at her husband,

The Saiyan Prince stared down at the invading digit with amusement and smirked, "Oh shut up, Woman, you like it when I'm rough."

Trunks cleared his throat to get their attention. Bulma turned around and blushed profusely upon realizing that they had company. Vegeta only smirked wider. "Oh Trunks, honey, you are home… and with your lovely girlfriend, no less," She said in a strained voice.

"What lovely girlfriend? When did he get a lovely girlfriend?" Vegeta asked gruffly. Bulma elbowed him in the side and Trunks sighed heavily.

"Candy, you remember my parents," He said flatly.

"Yes, it's so nice to see you again," She told the pair in very fake, political tone.

Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes, while Bulma forced a smile and replied, "Yes it is, dear, you are most welcome."

Not wanting to ignore her, Trunks then turned to Armoura. "Armoura, you remember Candy from uh… that last dinner we had?"

The Princess barely glanced over at the blonde and dryly answered, "Hmm I guess she does look vaguely familiar."

Candy narrowed her eyes and glared at Armoura for a moment before tugging on Trunks' hand, signaling that she wanted to leave. As he was being pulled out of the room, he stammered quickly, "We'll just be in here, if you need us."

As soon as the door shut behind him, Candy's lips forcedly collided with his. She basically threw herself on top of him, tearing off both their shirts in a matter of seconds. He responded, of course, but not as eagerly as she would have liked. This was not the Trunks Vegeta Briefs she knew! She had her huge breasts practically in his face and yet it was like he was going through the motions. Candy realized that if she ever wanted to get Trunks' money then she would have to rely on the good old saying, 'desperate times call for desperate measures.' Pulling away from the kiss, she passionately pushed the Demi-Saiyan onto the bed where she proceeded to straddle his slim waste. Slowly, she lowered herself until her lips barely brushed his ear and whispered, "Tonight, you can do _anything_ you want with me."

Trunks closed his eyes and tried to focus. He had a naked woman on top of him offering to fulfill any and all his fantasies and for some Dende forsaken reason he couldn't get Armoura and her purple fuzzy robe out of his head. "_She's ruined me!"_ He moaned inwardly. His current situation would have been a dream come true just months ago. But his trip to space and meeting the fiery princess had changed his desires. And now he had a beautiful woman begging him to do whatever he wished with her, but he couldn't do that. Because what he wanted to do was an uptight, responsible, classy half-Saiyan royal. And no matter what Candy was willing to do she physically could not do that.

However, he was not ready to admit this to himself, or anyone for that matter. Using all of the psychological strength he had, Trunks pushed his thoughts of Armoura to the far recesses of his mind and put on a lustful grin. Before she knew it, Candy had been swung off of his waist and was now laying face down on the bed with Trunks hovering behind her, kissing her neck and massaging her breasts slowly. She moaned his name softly as the sensations sent chills up her spine. Bending her over, Trunks prepared to enter from behind when he realized he had forgotten something important… "Shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot the condoms. They're in my jacket pocket… in the kitchen," He sighed.

"Just go without them! I'm on the pill," Candy whined and tried to pull him close again.

But Trunks was very serious when it came to protection and he knew that whatever pill she might be on, it wasn't strong enough against his Saiyan genes. "No I'll be right back. It won't take but a minute," He muttered as he pulled on a black t shirt and his pants. Before she could say another word of protest, he was out the door, breathing heavy sighs of relief.

Having calmed down, Trunks walked into the kitchen with a weary step. Needless to say, everyone was surprised to see him since usually when Candy came over they didn't leave his room for hours. "Um Trunks… Is everything okay?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Yeah, I forgot my jacket," He answered glumly.

His son's excused caused Vegeta to cock his head slightly and ask skeptically, "Your jacket?"

Trunks sent his father a glare, picked up his jacket, and then headed towards the fridge. The whole time, he was doing his best not to look at Armoura, but she was in the center of everything and she looked especially nice tonight in her silky top. Trunks noticed she had finished her espresso and without thinking he silently programmed the bot to make a new one. Once it had finished, Trunks silently placed in next to her and opened up his own drink.

Armoura looked up at him, thoroughly surprised. He immediately regretted his action because the room was now filled with a tense awkwardness as even his parents were wondering what the hell he was still doing there. "It's just coffee…"

Armoura ignored the statement and got right to the heart of the matter, "Aren't you on one of those things humans do that's like courtship but not?"

"It's called a date," Trunks answered, "And sure."

"Sure?!" Bulma exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm just getting something to drink! Can't a man get something to drink in his own house?!" He practically yelled. The three stared back at him unconvinced and Trunks gave in a little, "And I wanted to discuss the Instant Transmission Box with you because I was looking at the overall plans and I think I can make some major improvements if you would give Capsule Corp some of the rights to work on it."

Armoura stopped typing and sat back in her chair. "Soo let me get this straight… You are taking a break from your 'date' to discuss work with me?"

"It should only take a few minutes, I have the plans right here," He replied and hastily pulled the desired sheets of paper from his briefcase.

…

More than a few minutes later, the four had all situated themselves around the kitchen table and were discussing things of the past…

"Woman, I'm telling the story! Stop chipping in with your fiction that those ridiculous romance novels put in your head!" Vegeta barked at Bulma, who was sitting next to Armoura at the kitchen table.

"Oh come off it, Vegeta! There's nothing to be embarrassed about! A lot of people think I'm gorgeous!" The blue haired woman teased.

"Kakkarot's brat was definitely lying to you! I would never have called you gorgeous! I was in the thick of battle not thinking of a pathetic earth woman… Besides you were too busy drooling over Zarbon for me to think anything remotely complimentary about you!" He growled with a tint of jealousy.

Trunks and Armoura watched the two with slight smiles. It was nice for a change to be the observers of an argument instead of being the arguers. When neither were looking, Trunks leaned over slightly and whispered into her ear, "So whose story do you think is the real one?"

The red head peered at him out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip in contemplation. After a moment they both turned to each other and said simultaneously, "Bulma's."

Suddenly the entire episode came to a halt with a loud shriek. Everyone at the table except Trunks turned around to find a furious, scantily clad Candy fuming in the doorway. "Trunks, what the hell?!"

"_Shit…"_ Sighing, the play boy turned to face his humiliated lover. "I just lost track of time I'll be there in a second."

"You said it would only take a second to get your stupid jacket! I was waiting in your room for 45 minutes! And when I come in here you are spending time with _her_!" She yelled and pointed at Armoura accusingly.

"Um no… I'm not apart of this," Armoura said with a bit of attitude and waved her hand dismissively at the blonde.

"Candy, we were _all_ just having a chat and a drink," Trunks explained in an exhausted tone, "It's not like I was just here with her. She is just a friend."

"What?!" Armoura asked hotly, "Since when have we been friends?! I never agreed to such an arrangement."

"You are calling her your friend now?!" Candy shouted in disbelief.

Trunks ignored his girlfriend and turned to Armoura. "I mean we have coffee… Kind of a staple symbol of friendship here on earth."

"You have coffee?!" Candy blurted out, shocked, "When?!"

The Princess tuned out the screeching blonde and continued with her protest, "True as that may be, I am not an earthling and therefore do not apply to earthling rules! You can't just decide when we are 'friends!'"

"Oh please, you can't truthfully tell me that you haven't enjoyed hanging out with me for the past two weeks!" Trunks said with a confident smirk.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Candy squealed, "YOU MEAN YOU LEFT ME TO HANG OUT WITH HER!"

"Just watch me!" Armoura taunted, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Then say it!" Trunks ordered huskily, "I dare you."

The red head was about to answer his challenge, when Candy jumped between the two, waving her arms and yelling, "HELLO! I'M STILL HERE YOU JERK!"

"Well Candy, it's not like you don't know where the door is!" Trunks yelled a little too harshly. A hush swept across the room as everyone stared at the blue eyed man in bewilderment.

Candy's body was practically emitting a furious fire. Her small hands curled into bound fists and her jaw was completely open due to shock. She was too insulted and short witted to come up with a reply and so completely defeated, she retreated with her tail tucked between her legs. May be in another household she would have at least gained the sympathy of the others in the room, but this was the home of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans… Two people who viewed backing down as extremely weak, even if the other party had been extremely rude. This view had been passed down to Trunks and Armoura, being part Saiyan, also felt the same.

Rolling his eyes, Trunks went to the fridge and pulled out a beer before sitting back down at the table. Armoura was the first to start laughing. "What?!" He asked her abrasively.

She shook her head at him and chuckled, "You're such an idiot."

Trunks snorted, "She interrupted my conversation! I mean seriously, who the hell does she think she is walking in and screeching accusingly at _me_!"

"Oh dear," Bulma sighed at her son's ego, "I'm going to bed."

Before following her, Vegeta told Trunks in an amused tone, "For once, you handled your woman in the correct way!"

"Thanks dad," He replied appreciatively and then looked towards Armoura. They were finally alone… and it was a bit awkward. She was fidgeting a little, which was uncharacteristic of the poised Princess.

Five minutes went by and neither spoke a word until finally she gave in, "We're not friends!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow and leaned across the table. "Yes, we are."

"You can't just decide that! This is not consensual!" Armoura cried huffily.

"Yes, I can! I'm Trunks Vegeta-Briefs and I just told my girlfriend who had been willing to fulfill my wildest fantasies to scram so that we could have our usual coffee meeting so drink your damn espresso damn it!" Trunks ordered all in one breath.

She stared back at him, speechless. She had no idea what to do. If she drank the coffee, then she would be admitting that they were indeed friends. And if she left… Well then everything would end, then and there. She would never have to worry about him trying to make any sort of advances with her again. She wouldn't have to worry about falling prey to his charms. There were so many reasons to go. It was the _right_ thing to do, duty wise. He was a distraction that could become a big problem if things evolved. For every reason she could think of for staying, she could think of five more for leaving. And yet her feet wouldn't move and she couldn't look away from him. His blue eyes were tense with apprehension. He had put himself out there and made the first step. The ball was in her court…

…And she drank the coffee.

Author's Note: So our couple has moved from rivals to friends… what will happen next? Is Candy out of the picture for good? And will Armoura's mysterious past become a problem? Only time will tell. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. The Big and Bigger Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians. I also don't own any lyrics I put in this fic…

Author's Note: I highly recommend Nish095081's new fic **All I Want**, Vegamarie's **Men Suck!** And Nairobi Dawn's **Cry.** All three are great unique looks on those famous three years with Bulma and Vegeta. They are all very talented writers : )

Wow 100 reviews!!! Thank you so much everyone! This chapter is for you guys! Shout outs to Sun-Diva, Nish095081, Musette Fujiwara, Vegamarie, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, Sipherous, Chazie, Shorty Bay-B, lilvampgoddess, Sabudabu, and Lavender the Drama Girl! Thank you again!

**Chapter 15**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

There were so many reasons to go. It was the _right_ thing to do, duty wise. He was a distraction that could become a big problem if things evolved. For every reason she could think of for staying, she could think of five more for leaving. And yet her feet wouldn't move and she couldn't look away from him. His blue eyes were tense with apprehension. He had put himself out there and made the first step. The ball was in her court…

…And she drank the coffee.

…

It was a problem – a big problem.

Trunks pushed a few long lavender strands from his face and then began another set of 10,000 push ups. His muscles were a sight of perfection under the shiny layer of sweat and the Gravity Room's hot lights. To anyone watching, he looked focused, disciplined, and under control. But the inside of the heir's mind couldn't have been farther from these three things because _she_ was in his mind all the time. It used to be absent minded thoughts, then her face began to appear when he was screwing around with other women, then he began imagining his partner as her, and now she was in his mind whether he was doing it or not. And lately it had been not. Candy had not even tried to contact him since that night and frankly he didn't give a shit and was actually a bit relieved. However, he had to prove to everyone else that he was not a man whore! Trunks knew good and well that the rest of the family already had a bet going as to when he would be on the prowl again. "_Well not this time! No this time I am going to beat all of them!"_ He smirked.

But this was all easier said than done, especially when he was used to having sex whenever he wanted. This was not the problem though. The problem was a 5'4, strawberry brunette, Demi-Saiyan princess who invaded his thoughts every five minutes. Their after dinner coffee dates had turned into after every meal coffee dates. He could talk to her for hours about nothing or just sit next to her. It would be futile to deny that he wanted her. He was no longer afraid to admit to himself that he desired her more than any other woman before… and that was the problem. Each day, Trunks Briefs found himself more and more enthralled with his lovely houseguest. And it didn't help that he was horny as hell… especially when she was prancing around in her little training uniform. He licked his lips at the mental image and then psychologically chastised himself. What the hell was wrong with him?! When had he become such a dirty, perverted man? And why did it have to be Armoura, out of all the women in the universe?!

It was a problem – a big problem.

…

Armoura entered the small living area attached to the GR in a hurry. Vegeta was a stickler about time and even if she was thirty seconds late there would be a consequences. Hastily she threw on her boots, which she had been holding at her side and prepared to enter the main chamber, when she realized the gravity was already on. "_Shit, is Vegeta already here?!"_

However, she was quite shocked to find the younger Saiyan Prince in Vegeta's stead…. And half naked at that. Unlike his father, Trunks preferred to work out shirtless with baggy black work out pants instead of spandex. Even the great Armoura's eyes widened with a tinge of lust as she watched his back muscles ripple under the gravity's extreme pressure. His form was flawless and his eyes determined. She bit her bottom lip trying to get a hold of her emotions. Turning away from the window, the redhead leaned her back against the metal wall and sighed. At first she had only seen him as some reckless play boy, who had no ambition farther then which party he was going to and which girl he was going to fuck. But the more time she spent with him the more she saw that this just wasn't the case. He was strong, funny, and strived for success in anything he did. He only kept up his corrupt façade because he wanted respect from his cronies… and that was the kind of leader they wanted. But it wasn't enough and she could tell he was bored with his life here. So it was only natural that he used girls to try to fill the emptiness inside. Truthfully, Armoura knew about that emptiness more than she would like to admit… She just didn't whore herself out to fill it up, but each to his own.

This didn't mean he was a 'good guy,' though. His reasons did not excuse that the fact that he used women and people for his own benefits. In the corporate world he was known to be absolutely ruthless (he did sleep with Candy to find out about his rival company). And most of the time he was a total asshole, who was too selfish and pigheaded to consider anyone else but himself. If anyone was a 'good guy' it was Goten, who had started coming around more, often bringing her little presents. He was sweet, compassionate and would never try to dominate her. But Armoura had never liked guys like that… even though she knew she should. It was the fact that Trunks was an absolute jackass that she felt herself swoon every time he swaggered through the door. And she hated it.

Taking in a deep breath, Armoura pushed herself from the wall and boldly entered the GR. Trunks had to keep himself from audibly growling in frustration. He had come here to relax and get her off his mind! But now she was here and in her provocative little training outfit no less! Why couldn't she just leave him alone or go away?! She was a princess! She definitely had things to do! "What are you doing here?" He asked a little too gruffly.

Armoura's brow wrinkled and she crossed her arms hotly. "Training! It's 2:00 PM, I always train now! Vegeta is supposed to be here too."

"Well he's not! Mom made him go with her and Bra to the park so your little training session is cancelled until further notice," he grumbled, while finishing his last push up. After quickly stretching his arms behind his back, Trunks jumped to his feet, giving Armoura a full view of his perfect abdomen and chest.

His lightly tanned skin, covered in a thin glimmering layer of salty sweat, caused her to gulp involuntarily. Trunks smirked at her reaction to his body. "You like what you see?" He asked, flexing his 8 pack.

Armoura narrowed her eyes at the gleaming Greek god before her and spat, "Oh get over yourself!" But the person she was really upset with was herself. Why in the hell was she acting like this?! She had been surrounded by physically perfect men all her life! She was the commander of her planet's army for Dende's sake! But here she was acting like a ridiculously love sick school girl just at the sight of his bare chest.

However, he would not be deterred so easily and stepped towards her, invading her personal space. Armoura's insides began to panic. He looked like a predator ready to pounce and she wasn't so sure if she would stop him. Taking a step back, she scowled up at him furiously. But the expression only made her look more attractive and he moved closer until their body heat mingled indistinguishably. He bent down so that his gaze met hers and rubbed his nose playfully against the side of her face. Armoura felt her cheeks burning red and her entire body tensed up like a board. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She stammered.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it," Trunks commanded in a low laugh. His breath prickled against her ear, sending a shiver through her spine. "See? I can tell you like it." He moved closer to her ear, gingerly taking one lobe into his mouth.

The princess thought her eyes were going to pop right out of her head and before he could react she sent her fist into his stomach. "Get off of me, you pervert!"

Trunks gasped for air, as he stumbled backwards. For such a small girl she really did pack a punch. She smiled wickedly at her handy work and then kicked him across the face before he could recover. "What? Can you not handle it, _Trunksers_?" She teased.

"_Oh that's it!"_ Trunks' lust turned into rage as he charged for her. She jumped out of the way, but not fast enough to miss his elbow, which collided with her face.

"Son of a-" She began angrily but was cut off when Trunks slammed her up against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk," He said, shaking his head, "You shouldn't say bad things about Vegeta's wife!"

"Oh shut up!" She yelled before head butting him. Once again stunned, Trunks stumbled back, grasping his throbbing forehead. Taking advantage of the situation, Armoura sent a kick right into his abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground. She smirked triumphantly, but too early, for as soon as he was down Trunks kicked her right leg, causing her to also fall.

Immediately he jumped on top of her and they began to wrestle for control. All of the frustration, anger, and sexual tension that had been building up over the months were finally coming out. Ultimately, Trunks found himself hovering over Armoura, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. She writhed violently underneath him, but he had her hands securely trapped above her head with his right hand and his left gripped her bucking waist. Flashing a sexy grin, Trunks taunted, "I would have thought you were more of a doggy-style girl but this position is just fine with me."

Her mouth physically dropped as her entire body fumed with humiliation and rage. Screeching in anger, Armoura sent her heels into his back over and over again. Trunks winced at the terrible pain being extracted and finally loosened his grip causing them to roll over so that Armoura was on top and in control. Sending punches into his jaw, she asked through gritted teeth, "Not so chatty now are you, you arrogant bastard?!"

"Actually," Trunks said, after blocking her punch, "This is my favorite position!" Taking both of her hands into his grasp, he flipped her over his head and onto her back. Immediately jumping up, Trunks ran over and began ruthlessly kicking her in the ribs. After a few moments, he stopped and wiped some blood from his mouth. Armoura coughed for air and tried to stand. He had definitely broken a rib or two. Smirking down at her, Trunks dared, "Come on, honey, come to daddy!" (Author's Note: haha sorry I had to put that in there!)

Glaring at him, Armoura leapt to her feet and kicked him square in the balls. Trunks' face contorted in pure agony as he slowly sunk to his knees. Laughing, she bent over and lifted his face with her finger. "Who's your daddy now?"

Glowering, Trunks reached out, pulled her towards him and then threw her into the wall. Before she could recoup, he trapped her against the strong cement. He held her hands at eye level on each side and crushed her hips with his own. She thrashed wildly in an effort to get free, but to no avail. "I hate you!" She yelled in aggravation, "You're irresponsible, rude, disrespectful, lazy, selfish, and a man whore!" She felt like crying for the first time in a long time. He was driving her crazy and now it looked as though he had won! It was humiliating! Why did he have to be so damn frustrating?! Why did she even care about what he thought of her?! Why did she look forward to their coffee dates more than anything else in her day?! It was all so complicated and really she didn't want to know the answers to these questions because she was afraid of what they might be. She could feel herself begin to melt inside his blue orbs, causing her to become even angrier.

Trunks stared down at her as she panted heavily. His jaw was set and his gaze intense. Could she not realize how hard this was for him too?! He didn't want to be interested in her! He didn't want to think about her all the fucking time! She was ruining his sex life and reputation! His life had been perfect before she showed up and now he knew what he wanted… and truthfully, he was afraid. Upon seeing that she was about to rant again, Trunks cut her off. "Shut up," He whispered huskily before slamming his lips against hers.

Electricity swirled throughout her body as she felt his lips hungrily move against her own. Without thinking, she responded passionately. Releasing her hands, Trunks let his hands dig into her hair. She pressed herself firmly against him and ardently scratched his back with her nails. Pulling her legs around his waist, he playfully thrusts against her while ripping away what was left of her training garb covering her breasts. Armoura moaned into his mouth and ran her hands through his long hair, massaging his scalp. Clasping each breast in one hand, Trunks felt his desire growing rigid. With a flick of his wrist, her bra was gone and he continued his assault on her nipples. Gently he flicked, rubbed, and squeezed them, causing Armoura to arch her back and gasp in pleasure.

Breaking away from the kiss, she began to kiss along his jaw line up to his ear, where she moaned softly, causing Trunks' eyes to practically roll into the back of his head. She licked the bottom of his lobe lightly before sucking on the tender flesh soothingly. Trunks grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him as he began to place butterfly kisses on the crook of her neck. He couldn't believe how good everything felt, especially since they had hardly even gotten started! Pulling her back, he stared into her face and she smiled before they leaned in to kiss again. Trunks had just sent his tongue into explore her mouth when the gravity shut off and the door opened.

Trunks and Armoura sprung from each other's embrace in a total panic. Vegeta was going to KILL them! They had been pre-fornicating in _his_ sacred GR! Closing their eyes, they prepared for the worst. "**Mistress Bulma and Prince Vegeta have returned**," A monotone, mechanical voice informed the half naked and sweaty couple.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, both Armoura and Trunks began thanked Dende that they would be able to live another day. Without wasting a moment, Armoura grabbed her bra off of the floor and proceeded to put it on. Trunks watched her disappointedly. "Armoura?" No answer. "Armoura!"

"What?!" She asked, whirling around to face him.

"Something just happened there and you know it!" Trunks shouted.

She looked away from him and shook her head. "We were caught up in the fight… Our adrenaline was high. Nothing more-"

"Bull shit!" He interrupted, "You want me and I want you. This doesn't have to end here."

"Yes, it does!" She practically begged. "We have responsibilities Trunks! I am a princess! I can't just have little flings here and there!"

"Who said anything about this being a fling?!" He roared, causing a pause of silence. "You wouldn't be just another girl, Armoura," Trunks whispered resolutely, while gazing into her eyes.

After a moment, Armoura sighed and turned away. "How do I know that's not what you say to all the girls?" She asked before leaving the room.

Sighing, Trunks followed her into the kitchen where they met a bewildered Bulma and Vegeta. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?!" Bulma shouted in worriment.

Armoura and Trunks looked at each other and indeed they were covered from head to toe in blood and bruises. Their clothes were completely ruined and their hair was a mess. Nervously they both answered, "Just sparring!"

Vegeta raised a skeptical eyebrow at the guilty looking pair but decided he didn't want to know and headed for the fridge.

"Jeez, you two look horrible! Let me take a look at your wounds," Bulma fussed but both Armoura and Trunks stepped back and refused to let her baby them.

"We're fine, mom!"

"Yes, really, Bulma, it's just a few scratches!"

The blue haired woman was about to make them sit down when they were saved by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Trunks shouted and sprinted towards the door. Bulma smiled evilly at Armoura and motioned her to sit. The Demi-Saiyan princess grimaced but did as she was told.

Trunks smirked at Armoura and then opened the door to find none other than Candy Baren. His good mood suddenly faded and a frown graced his handsome features. "Oh my Dende! What happened to you Trunks?!" Candy exclaimed as she reached to touch his face.

Trunks stepped back and asked coldly, "What are you doing here, Candy?"

"I… I wanted to…. I wanted to see you, Trunks," She stuttered sadly.

"Look, Candy, you're married. This can't continue," He explained without emotion.

Candy looked up desperately into his eyes and tears began to descend down her tan cheeks. "Trunks, please!"

"No, it's over, Candy. This relationship is futile and sterile. I'm sorry but there is nothing left between us-"

"I'm pregnant!"

Author's Note: Muahahaha I'm so evil I know to leave you with such a cliffhanger! I hoped you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. No Longer in Reach

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians. I also don't own any lyrics I put in this fic…

Special thanks to lilvampgoddess, Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, Nish095081, Moon-Diva, Vegamarie, Musette Fujiwara, Hyphy Chik, Chazie, and The Angel that Fell! Thank you so much for writing such detailed and nice reviews! I always look forward to receiving them and you guys make my day! Much Love!

**Chapter 16**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"Look, Candy, you're married. This can't continue," He explained without emotion.

Candy looked up desperately into his eyes and tears began to descend down her tan cheeks. "Trunks, please!"

"No, it's over, Candy. This relationship is futile and sterile. I'm sorry but there is nothing left between us-"

"I'm pregnant!"

…

He heard nothing… nothing but the sound of his own wildly thumping heart. The room seemed to fade and spin at the same time. "_Impossible."_ Five minutes ago he had been in a hot and heavy encounter with the woman he most desired and now he was stuck in a nightmare. "_It's impossible!"_ His whole body felt numb and nauseous. "_Impossible… it's impossible!"_ He felt knees give a little and swallowed deeply. "_It can't be true!"_ He tried desperately to focus on the woman in front of him but his blue orbs continued to dart all around. "_It just can't be."_ He had used protection! There had not been one time he had been careless! And Candy was on the pill. She had to have been lying or mistaken… because it just couldn't be true. He couldn't accept that.

"Trunks!" Candy touched his arm slightly trying to bring him back to reality.

"No," He told her coldly, "It's not mine."

"It can only be yours!" She sobbed uncontrollably, "You're the only one I was-"

"Bull shit!" Trunks roared, "It could be Baren's!"

"He's been out of town, Trunks! I haven't had sex with him since my last cycle!" She reached out for him again, trying to pull him close to her, but he turned his back to her and stressfully ran his hands through his long hair. "You were the only one."

"No," He whispered, "You must have been having an affair with someone else. I always use protection!"

"Nothing is 100 percent safe, Trunks!" Candy said, raising her voice a little.

"NO!" He outright yelled, "These were Capsule Corp. Brand, my own invention, they are 100 percent!"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Trunks, even you! You aren't God!" She shouted back into his face. Finding themselves at a stand still, they both stared into space trying to come up with some sort of solution. "Are you at least going to recognize him?" She choked.

"Are you going to keep it?" As soon as the question left his lips, he felt the terrible stab of self-hatred sting his entire body. How did it come to this? When did he become this type of person? Sure, he always knew that he was no saint, but it never had occurred to him that he was the type of man that would use and impregnate a woman and then want her to get rid of the child.

"Yes," Candy whispered sorrowfully. "Won't you please recognize him? He's your child! Baren is no fool, when the baby comes out with blue eyes and purple hair he will kick me and the child out… we'll have nothing!"

"I need some time… to think…," He stuttered in a daze, "I just need to figure out a course of action…"

"Okay," The blonde agreed quickly. "I'll call you tomorrow then?"

He nodded his head and closed the door as soon as her retreating figure was no longer in sight. For about two minutes he just stood there, staring at the grooves of the closed door. What the hell was he going to do? How was he supposed to tell his parents? _How was he supposed to tell Armoura?_

…

"It sure is taking a long time. I wonder who it could be?" Bulma thought out loud, as she tried to take a look at Armoura's wounds.

"Bulma, I really don't need to be looked over, okay?" Armoura protested backing away from the small probing porcelain hands.

"Woman, leave the girl alone! She's half Healthian for crying out loud! She can heal herself!" Vegeta commanded, while he stuffed a full banana into his mouth.

"Whoa! Really?!" Bulma exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, just watch," Armoura said, as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. For a second her entire body began to glow in a golden aura and both Bulma and Vegeta watched in awe as her wounds faded away into nothing.

"So that's why you don't have any scars, even though you train all the time!" Bulma laughed.

"Woman, it's not about appearance! It's about how beneficial such a technique is to have during battle!" The Prince rolled his eyes at his wife's ridiculous obsession with looks.

"Well, excuse me, _Your Highness,_ but last time I checked I wasn't a warrior and therefore I don't care about your 'beneficial techniques!' AND I wasn't talking to you anyways! So just shut up and eat your damn banana, monkey man!" Bulma screeched, while placing her hands on her hips. Vegeta's face immediately turned crimson and his jaw tightened. Armoura stared at the two of them amused and apprehensive. The battle of wits of the century was just about to begin when Trunks slowly appeared, dragging his feet. He did not quite enter, but stood hesitantly at the doorway. Usually, he would have been ignored and the fight would have already started, but the lack of color in his face and his bewildered lost eyes made everyone take notice. "Honey, who was at the door?" Bulma asked gently.

Trunks swallowed and wet his lips as he stared at the scene before him. Their eyes were waiting for his answer. _Her_ eyes… those enchanting emerald orbs were staring at him with a glint of worriment. "_Better remember this moment, Trunks, because she sure as hell won't ever look at you that way again after this."_ He turned to his parents and his heart sank further into the pit of his growling stomach. Bulma would be disappointed and heartbroken. Vegeta would be ashamed and furious. He could just see everyone now saying it was typical of his frivolous and immature behavior. They would all say that they knew this was going to happen, as if they should win some fucking award! Fuck them! Fuck his high and mighty parents and fuck their high and mighty friends! He had taken every precaution! He had never been irresponsible when it had come to protection! They can't judge him! Not when it came to that! His breathing became heavier as he turned back to Armoura. "I'm going to bed," He whispered and made his way towards the hallway leading to his bedroom.

"Trunks, is everything okay?" His mom called after him, but her only response was the sound of a closing door.

Armoura's heart beat madly. Something was wrong. She could feel the cold wave of panic wash over her body as she stared at the hallway. She had never seen him like that before… so emotional. It was definitely not the Trunks Briefs she knew and she was positive that it had to deal with something other than their encounter. Who was it at the door?

"When's the last time we got that brat drug tested?" Vegeta asked with a raised brow.

…

Trunks stared up at the ceiling, as he lied in his bed, his whole body mentally and physically aching with pain.

"_My life is over."_

Okay, may be not really, but at that moment that was all he could think. He was going to be stuck with some idiot woman he cared nothing about and a child he did not want and his family would always see him as the fuck up he was… He would never earn the respect he so desperately wanted and… and… she would never look at him as anything other than a fucking scumbag who uses women for kicks… "_And is she really wrong about that?"_

Closing his eyes, Trunks tried to relax and breathe in deep breathes. He had to be rational about this, he had important decisions to make and he couldn't make the right ones if he was acting like a sentimental pussy. What he needed right now was some sleep to clear his head. Turning on his side, his muscles slowly began to loosen up when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Trunks groaned, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Trunks' eyes snapped open. Armoura… the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment. Well second to last. If it had been Candy he probably would have just killed himself on the spot. Still, he rolled back onto his back and said, "It's open."

She slowly opened the door and took two steps into the room. It was the first time she had ever been inside and even now she was practically leaning against the door. It was so dark that she could barely make out his figure on the bed. After a minute of silence, she said, "I just came to see if you… well I know I wounded you earlier…in the fight… and… I just came to heal them."

Trunks snorted bitterly. Just one hour ago he would have been absolutely ecstatic that she was in his room offering to do him a favor! But now, it was like rubbing salt in an open wound. He couldn't have her… He didn't deserve her. "Okay," He whispered and sat up slowly.

Licking her lips nervously, Armoura sat down beside him and watched him take off his shirt. She could feel the passions deep inside begin to surface and she angrily tried to push them away. What the hell was wrong with her?! She knew good and well that she couldn't afford a relationship at the moment, much less with Mr. Man Whore! She tried to tell herself that she felt nothing for the purple haired rocker, but when he was sitting so close to her that the heat from his soft firm flesh was radiating against her it was kind of difficult. Taking a deep breath she slowly ran her fingers up his chest, stopping at his heart. After closing her eyes, her body began to glow and Trunks was overcome by an amazing sensation. He couldn't stop staring at her and feeling the absolute warm swimming around in his body. The aching subsided and by the time she was done he was sure that his muscles had never felt better. Her hands lingered on his chest for a moment, after she had finished, as if they wanted to feel more. She bit her bottom lip, wondering what to do next and what was wrong with him. He was so quiet and un-horny that it was kind of disturbing. "Trunks…"

"It was Candy," He blurted out softly, "…at the door."

She removed her fingers from his chest. "I see."

"I don't love her, Armoura… I don't even like her," He whispered. "But…"

Armoura looked at him, confusedly. Why was he telling her this? And why did she react in such a way when he told her it was Candy? She wasn't jealous! She couldn't be jealous – not of some harem girl! "Trunks, I don't -"

"She's pregnant."

Before she was able to stop herself, Armoura softly gasped in shock… and hurt. Her stomach, which had just been teeming with butterflies, now felt weighted down with icy cold rocks. It hurt her… and that made her hate Trunks more than the fact that he had gotten some girl knocked up. This is why she never let anyone in; this is why she had tried so hard to keep away from him. But somehow he had entered her heart and had wounded it with his irresponsible behavior. Without saying a word, she rose from the bed and left the room. Trunks watched her leave with eyes full of regret and guilt. It wasn't until she shut the door that he realized the extent of how much he felt for this woman. Sure he knew that he wanted her… but now he saw that that wasn't just it. But it was too late, now.

It was far too late.

…

Trunks took a long drag on his cig, grimacing as the wet cold air brushed against his face. It was a dreary rainy morning to match his dismal mood and circumstance. He had skipped breakfast to avoid any confrontations and was meeting Candy here at some cheap disgusting hotel. Leaning against his Porsche, he tried to enjoy the smell of tobacco. She was late, as usual. Trunks went through the conversation he was about to have with her over and over again in his head. He knew exactly what he was going to say, do, and feel. No more surprises… He had had enough of those in his lifetime. Afterwards, he would call Goten and get ridiculously drunk… it was all planned out… the rest of his boring drab life was already decided.

Finally he saw her white sports car pull into the motel park lot. The tires came to a screeching halt. She always had been a terrible driver. Trunks watched amused as she desperately tried to cover her blonde locks from the rain as she ran over to him in her 5 inch stilettos. "Couldn't we have met somewhere inside?!" She asked, obviously annoyed.

Trunks stared at her under heavy eyelids and took another whiff of his cig before saying, "I'll recognize the child."

Candy's stomach flip flopped happily and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You will?! Really?"

"Yes," He practically spat, "I am a man of responsibility. But this isn't going to be easy. It's going to be a public messy affair so you just better be ready for it. The press is not going to look upon us favorably, I hope you know."

"I'm ready Trunks! Don't worry!" She exclaimed like a five year old.

The Demi-Saiyan grinded his teeth together angrily. He was going to be stuck with this silly woman for the rest of his life! She didn't get it at all! They were having an illegitimate child, which was conceived while they were in an adulterous affair. It was dirty, wrong, and down right scandalous. Capsule Corp. was going to be hurt for this, his family was going to be tarnished, and his reputation was a shit hole. Baren would be seen as the pitiful husband and would get more business because of it. "Have your stuff packed up by the end of the week. A room at C.C. should be ready for you by then."

"A room? Won't I be staying with you?" Candy asked hopefully.

Trunks stared at her for a moment, wondering how mean he should be then sighed, "I've got to go to work."

"But it's Saturday!" She objected, but he was already in the car. Sadly, she watched him speed away. Her plan had worked… But his reaction wasn't exactly pleasing. "_Oh well, as long as I have the money I can live with that."_

…

Goten pushed open the door leading into the main living quarters of Capsule Corp. and desperately searched for Bulma and Vegeta. "Bulma?! Vegeta?! Armoura?! Where is everyone?"

"Who gives za fuck?" Trunks slurred behind him, stumbling through the door with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand.

"Trunks, I told you to stay in the car!" Goten yelled, "We have to talk to you parents about what happened and they can't see you like this and find out that you impregnated a girl at the same time!"

"Don'ts tells me zwhat to dos in myz house!" His best friend replied angrily before taking another swig of his liquor. He made a move towards Goten but tripped and fell.

Goten's shoulders and heart dropped to the floor as he watched his beloved and most admired buddy hit the ground. The news had been a terrible shock. Trunks had always been so careful about those things… even more than himself! How could something like this happen? The whole situation was a disaster! Not only would Trunks' life be forever altered, but the once confident playboy now believed he was nothing but a spoiled fuckup. And may be some people believed that because of the mask that Trunks insisted on wearing in public, but Goten and everyone else close to the boy knew that he was no such thing. There was a reason why people looked up to him… and he didn't deserve this. Sighing, he ran over to Trunks' side and began to pull him up by wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Trunks, I'll just take you to bed and we can tell them in the morning."

"You're such a good friend, Goten," he whispered softly, the slur leaving his tone for a moment.

"I know you would do the same, buddy," Goten replied with a slight smile. They were almost up when they suddenly realized they were not alone.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A very angry blue-haired woman screeched.

While Goten looked at the furious beauty in terror, Trunks merely chuckled and stood up on his own. "Bulma… I… He… uh… The party we were at just got a little out of control," Goten stammered.

"You say that as if it's a reasonable excuse, brat of Kakkarot," Vegeta snarled, walking up behind his wife, "but it's not!"

"Oh get over it!" Trunks grunted and then took another gulp.

Goten watched Vegeta's dark eyes flickered with anger and he urgently jumped between the father and son. "He didn't mean that! I know it's not a good excuse Vegeta, but something happened… and… Well, he is coping? I guess that would be the word. Hey Trunks, is coping the word I'm looking for?"

"Yeah, sure," Trunks answered a bit distracted as he lighted up a cigarette.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, don't you dare smoke that thing in my house!" Bulma cried out. When his only response was blowing smoke out towards her, Vegeta's temper snapped.

"You little punk!" He roared as he slammed his son up against the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you speak to your mother and me in such a manner? What the fuck do you need to cope with?! You little spoiled-"

"Fuckup?" Trunks finished his father's sentence with a smirk. His usual bright cerulean eyes were now dark and stormy. "You don't even know the half of it, father. I am the fucking definition of the word!"

"Trunks please don't do this!" Goten begged, knowing that a full out battle was about to begin.

"Want to know why?" He asked in a ridiculing manner. Vegeta growled irately and his grip tightened.

"Trunks stop it!"

"Shut up, Goten! They need to know!" He practically choked out. His mocking tone had left and he was now left vulnerable for all to see. Bulma felt her heart constrict in fear. Trunks had come home completely wasted before but never had she seen him act in such a way. Vegeta also feared the worst, for even though he had his son against a wall there was not one glint of fear in his eye – just a gloomy deadness.

"Candy's pregnant."

An excruciatingly silent pause followed before Bulma's sobs filled the room. Vegeta body had stiffened like a board and he found that he could do nothing but glare into his son's blood shot eyes. He wanted to punch him, knock some sense into that purple skull of his, but as he looked at the totally defeated man in front of him, Vegeta knew that it would be useless. Trunks was already being punished enough. Besides… Who was he to judge in this situation? Slowly his grip relaxed and Trunks slid freely down the wall till he sat completely crushed on the floor, watching his parents turn away from him.

"This is ridiculous!" A voice shouted angrily from the hall. Abruptly, Armoura stomped into the room towards Trunks. "Get up!" She commanded, hovering over him. He didn't even look up at her, just continued to nurse his Jack Daniels. "I said get up!" She screamed, kicking him in the side. "When are you going to stop acting like a child?!" Grabbing his collar, she pulled him to his feet violently. Trunks stared down at her through heavy lids. Her face was flushed with anger and her emerald eyes were full of that beautiful green fire that had drawn him to her in the first place. But behind that fire only he could see the dam of tears waiting to be brought out. The life full of frustration and sorrow she so desperately wanted to hide. "So life didn't turn out like you expected it to?! BIG FUCKING DEAL! Welcome to the real world! Life never works out the way you want it to! But you have to deal with it like a man and stop acting like some sniveling toddler!"

"I WANTED TO GET RID OF IT!" He yelled, interrupting her. Everyone else in the room stared at him in shock. Even Armoura's jaw dropped a little as she stood panting before him. "I wanted her to not have it… Even now… If she fell or something, I think I would be relieved. What kind of person does that make me? And how the hell can I be a father if I think like that?" Only silence answered him. Armoura looked away. Taking her by the shoulders, Trunks cried, "If you know so much about life and the real world then tell me, Armoura, how the fuck can I face my child when I didn't want them?! What the hell am I supposed to tell them? I used your mother for a good fuck and your birth ended my life?! Is that what I'm supposed to say, huh?!" Exhausted and caught up in a whirlwind of emotions, he melted back down to a sitting position against the wall, taking deep drags of his cigarette.

Armoura's face twisted into a sympathetic expression and she lowered herself across from him. Slowly she ran her hand through his long hair. Her touch instantly made him calm down, but made everyone else stare in astonishment. He closed his eyes and relished the soft fingers soothingly compelling him to relax. When his breathing had returned to normal, she said, "My father wanted a boy. In fact, my entire planet wanted a boy. It's only natural when you are trying to continue a dynasty. But he had girl and my mother underwent so many problems during my birth that it would have been to dangerous to try for another child. He could have attempted to have a boy with another woman. It wouldn't have been the first time in my planet's history. But my father never even considered the idea and although I was told the truth by others, he never made me feel as if I wasn't wanted. Even though my father really wanted a boy, he told me that he wanted me. And that is what you will do, Trunks, because the fact that you are getting so upset over your thoughts shows that you are not going to be as bad of a father as you think."

Trunks stared at her in total astonishment. The bittersweet feelings of warmth arose and fell in his heart as he realized that he had never cared for a woman more or thought one so beautiful until this moment… only to know that he could never have her. She had been in his grasp, only a few months of wooing away…But no more. "_I can't believe this is turning out to be the disappointment of my life,"_ He snorted inwardly. And as he gazed at her, he could tell she was disappointed as well, only making this so much harder. Gulping down his emotions, Trunks slowly clasped her hand in his own. Armoura's heart skipped a beat and inwardly cursed fate. Why? Why did she have to feel so strongly for _this_ man?! Out of all the people in the universe? And why did this have to happen when she finally realized how deep this infatuation she had with him was?

They had completely forgotten the other three people currently watching them in the room. Bulma covered her mouth in shock, while Vegeta merely observed in mild awkwardness. Meanwhile, a jaw-dropped and heartbroken Goten turned away as he gradually began to comprehend just how close his best friend and crush were. He hated himself for it, but even though Trunks was in a nightmare of a situation… he had never been more envious of his friend. "_What kind of person does that make me, Trunks?"_

Biting her lip, she averted her eyes from his intense gaze. He wanted to kiss her, make her his own, and they both knew it. But the short window for that had passed and Armoura pulled her hand away from his with a tear filled heart. Sighing, Trunks looked away from her and took another swallow of his drink. "If you keep acting like an emotional woman, I can't be your friend anymore," Armoura whispered teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Trunks grinned slightly. "Shut up."

Author's Note: Long and heavy chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Another big installment will occur in the next chapter so keep a look out for it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Clarity

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians. I also don't own any lyrics I put in this fic…

Special thanks to Chazie, lilvampgoddess, Nish095081 (haha your review made me laugh a lot), The Angel that Fell, Vegamarie (Who has a new story out by the way people! Check it out! It's called **Don't Ever Let Go**), Moon-Diva, Vladegurl, Musette Fujiwara (I love reading your predictions!), Lili, and Hyphy Chik. All of you are WONDERFUL reviewers! A lot of long detailed ones, which I must confess are my favorite! I love reviews so keep them coming :) Thank you so much!

**Chapter 17**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

He wanted to kiss her, make her his own, and they both knew it. But the short window for that had passed and Armoura pulled her hand away from his with a tear filled heart. Sighing, Trunks looked away from her and took another swallow of his drink. "If you keep acting like an emotional woman, I can't be your friend anymore," Armoura whispered teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Trunks grinned slightly. "Shut up."

…

What in the HELL drove her to do that?! As soon as Armoura eyes opened up the next morning she groaned at the memory. It was **completely** out of character and emotional and sentimental and… and… well it sucked! Not to mention that the little snot didn't deserve such sympathy from her! And to make things that much worse, everyone had been there to witness the charade. "_They are definitely going to think that something is going on between us…and there isn't! It was just a stupid kiss…I don't care about him! He doesn't care about me! It's all lust. Besides he has a…"_ She frowned as her heart tightened just at the thought, "_a baby."_

Forcing herself out of bed, Armoura walked across her room into the bathroom. It was Sunday, so she had been allowed to sleep in a little. That knocked up harem woman was moving in today. The princess had been quite surprised and furious when she saw the other room on her and Trunks' hallway being prepared. "_May be I can move to a different wing…Or better yet, they could move to a different wing!"_ She decided she would ask Bulma right away so that she wouldn't have to witness Candy's outburst when she finds out that Armoura's room is closer to Trunks' than her own. "_Earthlings and their drama," _She groaned inwardly before beginning her morning routine.

…

"So there is a full walk in closet right, Trunks? Because I am bringing all of my clothes today and there must be space. I mean you are the president of the richest country in the world so like you should definitely provide me with a walk in closet!" Candy bantered relentlessly into her cell-phone.

Trunks closed his blood shot eyes and rubbed them gently. Dende, he had a hang over and Candy's bitchy little shrill of a voice was not helping one bit. With each squeaky syllable he could feel his temper rising. "Trunks? Trunks?! Are you even listening to me?! This is important! I mean where the hell am I supposed to put my make up if-"

"CANDY!" Trunks roared into the phone, causing her to stop talking immediately. "Would you shut up about the ridiculous closet and shit?! We are having a frickin' illegitimate baby for Dende's sake! There are more important things to talk about than where we are going to stick your freaking g-strings!" Even though she was a few miles away he could see her shocked face very clear… and he didn't give a damn. She hung up on him without saying a word.

Trunks sighed, but not because he felt bad. She was getting what she always wanted anyways so he had no reason to be nice to her. However, Armoura's words were still fresh in his head. He knew that at this point he had two choices. Option one: He could live in misery and show Candy how he really felt about everything. Or option two: He could live in a silent misery and at least his child would be happy. He really felt like taking option one but recognizing that he had already done some really shitty things in his life, Trunks decided to take option two. "_I guess I could meet her at her doctor's appointment today and make it up to her."_

…

"Bulma," Armoura called as she walked into the kitchen, "I'd like to speak with you about my living quarters!"

"She's not here," Goten said quietly. He was sitting, alone, at the kitchen table and without his usual goofy grin.

"Oh… Well could you inform her that I was looking for her and to find me when she gets back? It's urgent," Armoura asked, ignoring his awkward emotional state. She had already dealt with enough 'feelings' last night and she didn't need Goten sobbing on her too.

"Why do you suddenly want to be moved away from Trunks? You two seemed _so_ cozy last night!" Goten mumbled jealously.

"What did you just say?!" Armoura snapped, her eyes narrowing.

Goten's eyes widened timidly as he suddenly realized who he was talking to. "Oh nothing! I-" he stammered.

"Because if you are implying that there is anything going on between me and that sorry excuse for a man whore then you will sorely regret it!" She warned through gritted teeth, cutting him off. "The only reason why I said anything to him last night is because he is the son of my mentor! Nothing more! Got it?! It meant nothing!" The princess yelled, trying to prove it to herself more than the wide eyed boy in front of her.

"O-okay," Goten peeped. "_Sheesh… she is even scarier than Aunt Bulma!"_

"Well if you agree then stop sulking! I thought you two were best friends! Shouldn't you be helping him 'cope' or whatever instead of sitting here in the dark by yourself like some creep?" Armoura yelled while yanking open the fridge.

"Oh right!" Goten jumped up and began heading for the door. "Oh, Armoura?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot earlier, but Aunt Bulma told me to tell you that the dress code is casual chic for the party tonight." He closed his eyes tightly dreading her next response.

"What party?" Her tone sounded like nothing less than death.

Only opening one eye, Goten swallowed hard. Her body was completely still but her eyes were narrow and her jaw set. "For Candy's arrival," He squeaked.

"I'm not going," She stated simply before slamming the fridge shut.

"_Oh great! I don't know who would be worse to deal with – an angry Armoura or an angry Bulma!"_ Goten fretted inwardly. "Well I'll… um… Send her to you as soon as she gets home so you can let her know!" He stammered quickly in an attempt to flee from both angry women.

"No you can tell her," Armoura said with a small smile.

"Oh yea, I mean I would, you know that Armoura, but… uh… Well I'll be dealing with Trunks and his, you know…err…'coping,'" Goten spluttered, his signature goofy grin plastered on his handsome face.

Armoura's feline eyes read his intentions perfectly. Although, she would admit that she did find Goten tolerable and even likeable, it was at times like this that she could pinpoint why she could never fall for him. He feared her… wanted her to like him too much. She couldn't be crazy for a man who was afraid of her, nor could she love a man who praised her excessively. Men like that bend too easily into her will and she craved someone who could challenge her and get a rise out of her. Only two men had ever been successful at this… "_And neither of them can even be considered an option for you, Armoura."_ Sighing, she lightly flipped her hair and pranced over to Goten, whose breath seemed to quicken with each step. Biting her bottom lip, she stared up at him with big green doe eyes and whispered into his ear, "I think you can handle it."

The spiky haired man gulped as her hot breath sent sensations down his spine and nodded slightly in agreement. Flashing him a sultry smirk, she flounced out of the room victorious. "_Damn…Aunt Bulma's gonna kill me!"_

…

Trunks sat in the driver's seat of his black Porsche nervously smoking his 4th cigarette of the hour. Despite the OBGYN's boring parking lot, he had been sitting there staring off into space for a good thirty minutes now. "_Candy's appointment should have already started by now…She's gone before. It's not like she **needs** me or anything,"_ He quickly grabbed his keys and moved to stick them in the ignition. However, he hesitated. "_Damn it Trunks. You are no coward! It's just a stupid doctor's office. You can do this. They are **just** pregnant women…"_ Ever since his mother's pregnancy with Bra, Trunks had carried a secret fear of expecting women. They were unpredictable, angry, emotional creatures that could strike at any moment! And besides this, anything that caused his father to break out in a cold sweat was worth being feared. But Trunks was determined to prove himself. He would get his life back on track and if that meant dealing with a room full of pregnant women then so be it! He was Trunks Vegeta Briefs after all! Full of confidence, he took one last puff of his smoke before stepping out of the car and storming into the building.

As he walked passed a group of women unnoticed, he smirked proudly at his great idea of a disguise. His shoulder length lavender locks were completely hidden under a beanie and designer sunglasses covered his blue orbs. He had also worn pretty inconspicuous clothes. The importance of keeping a low profile was imperative. If the media caught wind of the situation before he was ready it could be disastrous for Capsule Corp.

Finally he reached the front desk, which was being kept by a middle aged woman in pink scrubs. "Oh hello sir! How may I help you?" She asked a little too cheerfully.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the merry lady, who looked like the quintessential mommy, before answering in a low voice, "I'm here to accompany my wife. She is probably already in the waiting room. I got caught up at work. Her name is Candy Baren. I think the appointment was scheduled at 3:15."

"Oh I see, you are a father to be then! How exciting!" She exclaimed as she began typing information into her computer.

Trunks felt like puking but instead gave the woman a politically correct smile. "Yea… I'm just bursting with joy."

Suddenly, the woman's grin faded and her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Are you sure you have the right location, sir?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Trunks replied a little too gruffly. He was worried that someone might recognize him and was growing impatient. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have a Candy Baren registered for an appointment today… or anytime soon for that matter. In fact, I don't see her name at all in our history," She informed him in a perplexed tone.

"What?" He gasped before suddenly everything became so damn clear.

…

"He's late," Candy hissed as she clicked her heels against a stack of moving boxes.

"He probably got caught up at work doing responsible things!" Bulma practically snapped. Out of all the bimbos Trunks had been with, why did she have to end up with the bitchiest one?!

"A more important point would be why am I here, Woman?" Vegeta growled, leaning up against the wall.

"Where is Armoura?" Bra asked bored.

Candy's eyes narrowed at the sound of her 'competition's' name and was about to make her sentiments about the princess known when Mrs. Brief's cut her off jovially, "Why don't I go ahead and get the champagne out!"

"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea, honey," Dr. Briefs concurred without looking up from his newspaper.

"I still don't see how the hell both of you are still alive and kicking!" Vegeta mumbled softly under his breath.

"Um… no one answered my question!" Bra pouted.

"She's not coming," Goten sighed.

"Wait a minute! How the hell does she get to skip out of this shitfest when I, the Prince of all Saiyans, have to be here?!" Vegeta yelled, storming over to his very perturbed wife.

Rubbing her eyes, Bulma groaned, "Look it's not like I want to be here either! But this is your son we are talking about, not Armoura's, so you have to suffer through this!"

This answer did not satisfy Vegeta, as could be told from the look on his face. Everyone else in the room stared tensely at the enraged couple and prepared for the worst. All hell was about to break loose, when finally the man of the hour arrived. He did not greet them but merely slammed the door to let them know of his presence. Trunks looked pissed. No that was an understatement – the man was livid. His azure eyes were dark and stormy, his skin pale, his jaw clenched, his fists bawled, and his body tense with a fury from deep inside. Not only had that bitch tried to play him, she had threatened to ruin his life. And for what? A nice couple of rocks to wear on self-tanned little boney finger. Never in his life had he felt more humiliated, angry, and beside himself.

"Uh…Hey buddy?" Goten meekly greeted. The look in his best friend's eye was a dangerous one. Bulma and Vegeta recognized it right away since it was the Saiyan Prince who had passed that look down to Trunks.

"Big brother?"

He didn't answer. He wasn't looking or caring about anyone else in the room but the tanned blonde whore who had just tried to fuck him over. Candy's gut tightened with fear as she felt the daggers of her lover's eyes sinking into her. "_Does he know? No…He can't possibly know! I didn't tell a single person about my plan!"_ Taking a deep breath of courage she asked, "Trunks, is something wrong?"

His entire seemed to shake with anger even though he stood unnervingly still. Bulma and Vegeta gave each other nod before suggesting that everyone leave the room. However, they didn't really leave the scene... they just stood outside the room listening.

Trunks knew they were there but he didn't care. "_Let them hear."_ Slowly he took a step towards her. "Is something wrong?" He mocked. "I think your damn right there is!"

"Why are you yelling?! Trunks, please!" She squeaked, feigning innocence.

Everything about her made him sick. He could feel the vomit rising in his throat just at the sight of her. And with this revulsion also came anger. Never in his life had he felt this sort of rage. Even during the fight with Buu the fury had been different. She had tried to _use_ him – degrade his pride for a lifetime shopping spree! He was just about to throw everything away so that he could be a responsible father for their child – their fucking non-existent child – and she was going to just sit there and let him! "Cut the act Candy! I know what's going on here!"

Her heavily mascara covered eyes widened in horror. Immediately, she threw herself down on her knees in front of him. "Trunks… I can explain! It's not what you think!"

"Oh so you can explain why when I went to surprise you at your doctor's appointment today they couldn't find your name their history?!" He yelled, pulling her back to her feet. She was sobbing pathetically by now and couldn't even look him in the eye. "You know it only took me a second to figure it all out. I should have seen it from the start! I always use protection for a fucking reason, Candy! So I don't become saddled with bitches like you-"

"That's enough Trunks!" A very solemn Armoura interrupted, surprising not only the fuming couple but everyone in the hallway listening.

"Where did she come from?" Goten whispered.

"Who cares?! Why is she stopping the show?!" Vegeta growled, "Armoura that isn't like you. Let Trunks give that woman what she deserves!"

"Vegeta, behave!" Bulma commanded, giving him a slap over the head.

"Oh please, we both know you want to see her get what's coming to her!"

"You!" Candy hissed, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't have stolen him away from me I would have never of had to resort to such measures!"

"Shut up!" Trunks spat, "She has nothing to do with this. I was **never** serious about you! There was not one time that I ever thought of you as anything more than a way of release. So if you want to blame someone, blame your lack of self-respect for letting yourself become this kind of girl! At least show a tinge of class and walk out of here with your head held high!"

"'This kind of girl'?! Fuck you! I'm a beautiful woman!" Candy screech, "You are just letting my recent actions cloud the memories of the good times we had together! Don't you remember Trunks? It wasn't always like this! It-"

"No! It was vile and it was cheap…" Trunks whispered austerely, "And you are beautiful Candy, but you don't mean a thing to me." Completely in a daze, Candy stared at him with an open mouth and tears slowly trickling down her face. It was over. Not even her smooth talking and voluptuous body could save her this time. Trunks eyes were completely devoid of any sort of lust, love, or attraction… all that was there was pure hate.

"Get out."

Author's Note: So as some of you might have noticed this chapter was inspired by the lyrics from "Tiny Vessels" by Death Cab for Cutie (Neither of which I own!). I remember when I first heard that song, I immediately thought of Trunks in his transitioning stage so I had to stick it in here. So Candy wasn't pregnant after all! A lot of you guessed that but it was fun to see everyone's predictions. So far the common desire among the reviewers is for her to suffer some sort of painful demise. Ha-ha quite understandable! She will be back for may be a chapter but not anytime soon. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter the humor returns! PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. How did it get to this?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians. I also don't own any lyrics I put in this fic…

I'M SO SORRY! I know this is like 2 months over due but I was pummeled with work, exams, and final projects and was unable to write anything : ( But don't worry! I have now officially graduated and will have more time to write now! Again I'm very sorry… don't be angry!

Special thanks to MystiKoorime, Goldenfightergirl, Chaotic Symphony, Kate7950, Musette Fujiwara, Chaze, Nairobi Dawn, Darkwinter182, Vegamarie, Lilvamgoddess, Vladgurl, Nish095081, and Shorty Bay-B. I'm especially sorry to you guys for getting this up so late! Please forgive me and keep supporting the story!

**Chapter 18**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"No! It was vile and it was cheap…" Trunks whispered austerely, "And you are beautiful Candy, but you don't mean a thing to me." Completely in a daze, Candy stared at him with an open mouth and tears slowly trickling down her face. It was over. Not even her smooth talking and voluptuous body could save her this time. Trunks eyes were completely devoid of any sort of lust, love, or attraction… all that was there was pure hate.

"Get out."

…

Weeks passed by and it was like there were walls built between every person in the Capsule Corp. household. Vegeta had locked himself up in his GR and even when training with Armoura they did not speak. Armoura no longer had her coffee in the kitchen but took it to her room and worked constantly. Bulma dove into a huge project. Bra felt confused and a bit lost so she went over the Pan's to play more often. And Trunks… Well the Demi-Saiyan had seemed to return to his old ways much to the disappointment of everyone he knew. He had left Capsule Corp. immediately that night – choosing to work long hours and then party late into the night and sleep at a fancy hotel. He found that he could still have as many girls as he wanted and although he did take his fair share he still couldn't get a certain girl out of his head. No matter how many women he screwed he still wanted her. To his horror, he found that his old lifestyle was not only boring but disgusting.

**"**_**So what do I do now?"**_

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed as he turned over in the unfamiliar hotel bed. There were so many options and yet he didn't want to pursue any of them. What he wanted was to return to his old-self – content with just partying, music, and sex. But he knew that what he _needed_ was to go home, clean up, start a fresh, and face _her._ He groaned loudly and looked over at the alarm clock. It was 6 in the morning. He had only gotten back an hour or so ago, but he knew that if he didn't get up and leave now he would never return home. Taking a deep breath, the purple haired fighter pushed himself up from the false softness of denial and returned to the light.

…

Bulma, Vegeta, Armoura, and Bra sat silently at the breakfast table. No one looked at the other and absolutely no one mentioned Trunks' absence. For four extremely outspoken people this was quite a feat. And Bulma had just about had enough. Bravely, she looked up from her eggs and took a long look at everyone. Her eyebrow twitched angrily. She just couldn't take it anymore – the silence, tension, depression and most of all the fucking awkwardness! Without warning, she slammed her fork down and stood up in a rage. "That's it! Enough! We are having a fucking conversation! I am not going to let that dumb bimbo ruin our family!" She exclaimed.

Although Bra and Bulma looked at her a little stunned, Vegeta didn't even glance away from his bacon. "Woman, don't cuss around the brat," He commanded a bit too nonchalantly.

Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor. Her husband's smart ass inappropriate comments never ceased to amaze her. Feeling the blood rush to her face she was about to respond with an equally shocking comment when she heard the backdoor shut. Instinctively everyone's heads whipped towards the hallways and sure enough Trunks strolled in quietly. His hair was straggly and he needed a shave but all in all he could have looked a lot worse. Without so much as a nod, he went straight to the fridge pulling out the carton of orange juice. Bulma's lip began to quiver and she whispered, "Trunks…"

Her son gazed back at her as if trying to figure out what he was going to say to make up for everything that had happened during the past month. He wanted so much to hug her, say sorry, promise to make up for it, and be a good son. But he was Vegeta's child and his pride and personality just wouldn't allow him to do that. He smirked slightly and asked, "You got any bacon left over? I'm starving."

Tears of happiness gushed from Bulma's eyes as she watched her son take his place at the table. He was home again… finally.

Vegeta and Armoura felt like gagging, even though inwardly they were both relieved to see Trunks back home. Shaking his head, Vegeta grumbled, "You've been home two seconds and you have already made your mother…_emotional_!" He spat the last word as if it was like having rotten eggs in his mouth.

Trunks chuckled, knowing that this was his father's way of saying 'Hey son, I missed you and I'm glad you're back!'

"Daddy!" Bra shouted and shook her finger at Vegeta, "Don't be mean to Trunksers!" She then smiled and gave her brother a big hug.

The only one left to acknowledge his existence was Armoura. They stared awkwardly at each other – neither knowing how the other would react or even how they wanted them to react. Finally she rolled her eyes and muttered, "If you are looking for a warm welcome you are not going to get it."

"You know you missed me," Trunks snickered, slightly smiling. Armoura narrowed her eyes briefly, trying to hide the fact that of course she had missed him. "I know I missed you," He said smoothly and playfully.

Armoura's eyes widened and she almost choked on her cappuccino. Everyone else at the table also stared at Trunks in shock. He grinned widely at her reaction and quickly licked his top lip. "Shut up," She spat and rose to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked, leaning back in his chair, "Don't tell me the Great Armoura is embarrassed! And I came back early just so that we could have our usual coffee together…I guess you want to wait until after dinner?"

Angrily whipping around, she hissed, "No! I don't have time for your ridiculous sentimental babble!"

"Sweetheart, I am not a sentimental man," Trunks said, after stuffing 12 strips of bacon in his mouth, "I'm just wanting to see an _inner_ part of you… one that you haven't showed to many people before."

Armoura's jaw grinded softly as she glared at the mischievous glint in his eye. They had never argued about this before. Usually it was name calling on both sides but now it was him trying to make moves on her – in front of his freaking family! Truthfully, she didn't know how to act when he was staring at her in that way and making such remarks. "_If he thinks that we are going to resume what happened in the GR now that he is not going to have a kid then he has another thing coming!"_ Pursing her lips, she once again turned to leave.

"My, my, it seems I finally got your tongue," Trunks chuckled wickedly.

Armoura was about to pounce on him in a furious rage but she was beaten to it. "Trunks Briefs, I know I raised you with better manners than that, young man!" Bulma hissed.

"Your ridiculous remarks are only accomplishing two things: testing my gag reflex and giving me an ear ache!" Vegeta snapped and stood to leave, "The girl is obviously too smart to get involved with a pervert like you so just give it up!"

"Aww I think it's cute!" Bra giggled.

"Well I'm afraid I can't agree! Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take a break from being sexual harassed and get some productive training done," Armoura declared and stomped out of the room.

Trunks grinned widely and continued to scarf down the rest of his breakfast. "_She definitely wants it."_

…

"_What the hell!" _Armoura screamed inwardly as she punched ferociously at invisible opponents in the GR. "_I mean, I always knew that he was interested but he has never been so forthright before! In fact it has always been quite the opposite! What is he up to? Does he honestly think that I am interested in him after all the shit that has happened in the past month?"_ Her heart tensed up as she remembered his crumpled figure on the floor and his longing deep blue eyes. That night had been the end of it. There was no way it could go on… even if circumstances were a bit different now. He had hurt her. She had finally been a bit willing to trust someone again and his irresponsibility had rebuilt her walls. And Armoura was determined not to get involved with him. He was too careless and caught up in his own world that he would never be able to endure the sacrifices that was needed to be with her. "_All he cares about is physical desire anyways…It's not like he wants anything more from me."_

…

"WOMAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Vegeta roared as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, it's just family night, Vegeta!" Bulma replied with a smile.

But the Prince would not be appeased with such a simple answer - especially not when the bright colors of balloons and "Welcome Home" signs plagued his eyes. Sure there was plenty of food on the table but he knew good and well that there was a high cost to be paid for it. "Woman, I-"

"Oh Shh, Vegeta! Go get dressed!" His wife commanded and waved her hand dismissively at him.

"For what?!" He bellowed.

"Well no husband of mine is going to look like _that_ when guests are over!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched madly at the word "guests" and he scowled angrily. "Woman, if its family night then why would we have guests?!"

"Because we are celebrating Trunks' return and there are those who are close to him like family but technically aren't!" She retorted, placing her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Why are we celebrating someone who should be fiercely punished?! Honestly, Woman, you are far too soft on the boy! No wonder…." The prince began but stopped as soon as he saw the sheer fury that swept over his wife's features. He had definitely hit a wrong button.

"Are you trying to blame all of this on me?" Bulma hissed and took a step towards the Saiyan.

Vegeta internally grimaced. Despite whatever Bulma may say he was not scared of her. A better word for it would be dread. He had no problem poking at her until she exploded with anger but the couch was not nearly as comfortable as their bed and her soft embrace. So instead of saying what was really on his mind, Vegeta gave a "you-know-exactly-what-I'm-trying-to-say" grunt and headed up to his room to change.

Bulma gave a triumphant smirk and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Vegeta, its only Goten, Pan, and Maron! It won't be so bad – they are too scared of you to bother you!"

"YOU'RE MAKING ME GET DRESSED FOR THOSE BRATS?!" The warrior bellowed down the hall but was only answered by his wife's shrill laughter.

…

Trunks stepped out of the shower tiredly. All he really wanted to do was fall onto his warm, soft bed and sleep until the aching in every part of his body disappeared. But he could tell from his parent's yelling that something was going to happen at dinner, which meant that he couldn't slip into sweet oblivion just yet.

Once again the annoying little question from earlier than morning popped into his purple head: "_What do I do now?"_ But more importantly he began to realize was how did he get to this point? He knew it wasn't just one event but many, many things but he wondered what exactly had started his downward spiral. What was the turning point? He hadn't really thought about it before because Trunks seldom thought about things that would upset him. But when he got down to it, it was really quite simple.

"_Buu." _

The whole fiasco had changed him so wholly. One couldn't blame him. His father, who had been his idol and role model, had finally told him he was proud of him only to blow himself away in vain. What had been most earth shattering to Trunks though was that his father, Vegeta, had failed to kill the stupid pink blob (which he now likened to an STD). And then the creature killed he and his beloved mother. No one in his family was ever really the same after that, but while Bulma and Vegeta seemed to change for the good Trunks found himself more lost than ever. The basic principles of strong and weak and good and evil had been skewed.

Sighing, Trunks pushed such thoughts from his mind and began to get dressed. He still had to figure out a way to get a certain little feisty princess into his bed and that was going to be much harder than figuring out why he had fucked up so much in his life. "_Which is kind of sad…"_ He chuckled inwardly. "_I'll think of something. Plans never seem to work anyways."_

…

Armoura was as displeased as Vegeta when she walked into the kitchen only to find three more people at the table along with big colorful floating round things, which she had a growing desire to blast. However, Pan and Bra were so adoring of her than she had a hard time complaining and merely grumbled silently before taking her seat.

Dinner passed rather quickly and without much conversation since the last major events to occur were Trunks getting a girl pregnant, then not, and then running away from home. The only entertainment Vegeta could find at the table was watching everyone trying to sneak a stare at one another. It started with Bra and Pan trying to imitate Armoura, who was being stared at by Goten and Trunks. Meanwhile Maron gawked at his son and to his utmost surprise Armoura also glanced at the boy's way every now and then. He decided to take no real note of it though because it was his son's party after all and of course people were going to look at him.

After dinner everyone, except the two younger girls, assembled in the living room for Vegeta's most hated activity… Karaoke. Even after all these years and every threat she could muster, Bulma had been unable to get the prince to participate. "You should just be damn happy that I fucking sit in the room and listen to this crap!" He would always shout from his little corner. And tonight was no different except for the fact that he had company. Armoura had also venomously refused to sing, despite the fact that the Healthian race was known to sing quite often.

But the others continued to enjoy themselves into the night. The girls and even Goten sometimes choosing love songs, while Trunks did his usual "Crazy Bitch" songs. This displeased Maron quite a bit for she desperately wanted to hear the handsome and talented older boy to sing something sweet… or just something that didn't go, "_You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me…_" She hoped Armoura would share her sentiments but the princess' only reply to her hall-mate's song choices was "_Typical_."

About two or so hours later Vegeta finally growled, "One more song, woman… I'm warning you!"

Bulma stared at the twitching vein in her husband's head and flashed a political smile to the singing group. "Okay one more song, guys!" Vegeta had been a sport to stay around that long anyways.

Maron's heart jumped with panic. She knew that if she wanted to hear her crush sing a love song it was now or never so she mustered up the courage to point him in the right direction. "Trunks, why do you never sing love songs?"

Goten, Armoura, and Vegeta all choked on their own breath at the question. Trunks merely stared at her a bit stunned. "_Love song…"_ He felt a little nauseous. He had always considered himself too much of a badass to sing such songs, but then again he had come to realize just how foolish he had been acting lately.

Goten gave a side glance to Armoura and laughed, "Trunks! Sing a love song! Are you kidding?! A playboy like him _doesn't know how_ to sing a love song!"

Trunks whipped his head around angrily. Goten might not have realized it but to his best friend that was a direct challenge. Especially since Goten had been singing sappy love songs all night. And Trunks would be damned if he couldn't do what Goten could. But more importantly, he had looked at the Demi-Saiyan princess when he had said the comment, making his blood boil.

In a matter of seconds, the rocker had grabbed the mic from his mother's hands and positioned his guitar properly. Everyone in the room stared at him in a daze as they realized that he not only meant to sing a love song but make one up as well since he wasn't turning on the machine to choose a song.

Delicately he began to strum the strings of his guitar, scatting to melody before beginning. "_**I woke up this morning with a funny taste in my head. Spackled some butter over my whole grain bread. Something tastes different, maybe it's my tongue. Something tastes different, suddenly I'm not so young.**_**" **His voice was deep but also had great range. While Maron began to grin widely, Armoura's frown deepened as she felt her mouth go dry.

"_**I'm just a stranger, even to myself. A re-arranger of the proverbial bookshelf,**_" He continued then looked up right at Armoura, "_**Don't be a fool boy, tell her you love her. Don't be a fool boy, you're not above her**_." She gave him no response, telling herself this was just another one of his games.

But his voice became even more powerful and captivating as he began the refrain, "_**I never thought I could love anyone but myself. Now I know I can't love anyone but you. You make me think that maybe I won't die alone. Maybe I won't die alone."**_Although her facial expression remained the same, her eyes contorted with a whirlwind of emotions that she was frantically trying to suppress.

"_**Kiss the girls as they walk by, call me their baby,**_" he smirked, "_**But little do they know, I'm just a maybe. Maybe my baby will be the one to leave me sore. Maybe my baby will settle the score.**_"

As he went back into the refrain, Goten watched as his best friend never took his eyes off of Armoura, who was becoming more and more uneasy. He knew that both of these observations were not good for him. First of all, Trunks had never gone this far in trying to woo a girl and Armoura was usually not the type to be affected by such charms. He had been singing to her all night and she had only given him a courtesy smile. Sure he didn't have as nice a voice as Trunks but again she wasn't the type of girl to be swayed by such things. Even Vegeta and Bulma were beyond shocked at their son.

Suddenly, Trunks began to look as uneasy as the princess as he began to sing, "_**What have I become? Something soft and really quite dumb. Because I've fallen, oh, 'cuz I've fall-fallen, oh 'cuz I've fall-fall-fallen so far away from the place where I started from."**_

The song slowed and Trunks once again stared deeply into Armoura's eyes.

"_**I never thought I could love anyone." **_

"_Stop,_" She begged him with her eyes.

"_**I never thought I could love anyone."**_

"_I can't!"_

"_**I never thought I could love anyone."**_

"_I didn't either…"_

"_**But you, but you, but you, but you, but you, but you make me think that maybe I won't die alone. Maybe I won't die alone.**_" He finished softly. Armoura and Trunks broke their gaze and a silence ensued until Marron finally exclaimed, "OH MY DENDE! That has got to be the most beautiful song I have ever heard!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered, "He could have sang about chitlins (hog intestines) and you still would have said it was the most beautiful thing you ever heard!"

But Marron wasn't the only one smitten. Bulma was practically glowing. "_My baby is finally growing up!"_

However, Trunks was not flattered. The only person that he wanted to please in the room was stark white and her jaw was set. "I'm going to bed," She mumbled and left in the room hurriedly.

Trunks felt his face become hot with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He had the urge to run after her but knew that that would cause a scene. Instead he remained, calm and collect, telling his guests and parents goodbye and goodnight before rushing after her.

…

It had been thirty minutes since she had entered the sanctuary of her room and still she could not seem to get a grip on herself. "_Why is this happening?_" Armoura asked herself over and over. She tried to breathe deeply and calm her racing heart but his sensual voice still rang in her ears. She wanted him. It was that plain and simple. They shared a connection that she was sure wasn't logical but present none the less. "_But he cannot be trusted. Even if he was interested in something serious that just isn't an option for me… and besides that isn't what he wants. All that pleases a guy like Trunks is immediate gratification._" Even so, she was just about willing to give in to him. She just needed these feelings to go away. It had been so long since she had been plagued by them that she had forgotten just how powerful they could be. "_You must be strong, Armoura… It's these sorts of emotions that destroyed your world before. You can't let it happen again!"_ Taking a deep breath, she had almost completely recomposed herself when Trunks stormed in.

His flushed determined made her lose her breath and her doe eyes made his stomach jump. They stared at each other for a moment, both a bit bewildered, before Armoura finally muttered, "Leave me alone," and tried to push past him.

However, Trunks was not going to let her go – not this time. In a flash he blocked the door with one of his finely muscular arms. "Why do you insist on running from me, Armoura? I really did not think you to be the type," he whispered huskily.

The princess whipped her head up towards him violently and snapped, "I'm not running! I just don't have time for your sentimental babble! I don't know how many times I have to tell you before you get it in that thick head of yours – I'm not interested in you! So just stop trying –"

"You think I enjoy this?!" Trunks interrupted, "You think I like acting like a fool singing love songs in front of my friends and family to a girl who is dead set on despising me?! You might fool everyone else, princess, but I know you want this just as much as I do so why can't we just stop these ridiculous games?!"

Armoura through her arms up in frustration and turned away from him. There was no way she could escape from this conversation any longer… She just hoped she could be strong enough to hold him off. "You're impossible! Do you do this to all the girls you want to fuck?"

Trunks scowled furiously and roared, "NO! That's the problem! Before you I never had to do anything! Women just came and went! I didn't care about them at all! I never wooed them or conned them into doing something. They were nothing but a convenience to me. I was the ultimate playboy…" He looked away from her and whispered, "but you have ruined me."

She gasped slightly as her heart involuntarily skipped a beat. She also looked away and once again tried to gain control over herself. How did it get to this? When had she let him wriggle his away into her heart, which she had thought she has sealed off forever? "_Please don't say any more…_" She inwardly begged, for she did not know if her heart could take it.

But her silence only fueled his courage and he continued with full force. "And now I don't know what to do! I liked my old lifestyle! I liked fucking girls who I didn't give a second thought about! I was content with my waste of a life… but then you showed up and showed me for what I really am… and I didn't like what I saw. I can't stop thinking about you. It's infuriating… you have no idea." His voice was scratchy as if it was taking all of his strength to push out these words. Trunks was proud just like his father and he did not enjoy spilling out his inner feelings but it was at the point where he would do just about anything to have just a taste of her. His whole being shook for her. Even as they just stood there the scent of her hair – so sweet and tantalizing – invaded his nostrils. He could clearly see each curve of her body and he remembered how heavenly it had been up against them on that fateful day in the GR. Just the thought of it made him hot. It was driving him insane… he hated her, desired her, wanted to strangle her, needed her, and admired her all at the same time.

Armoura's eyes widened slightly as she realized that he was going through the same torments that she had been experiencing. He felt exactly how she felt. Perhaps he was being genuine. Perhaps he really was serious about her. Perhaps he really did want more than just a good fuck. "_But it just can't be! It's more complicated than that!"_ The voice of responsibility screamed in her head. After all, she was a princess and couldn't just go around having flings here and there. And besides that, he was the son of the Saiyan Prince, which would not bode well with the Healthian nobles, who wanted her to marry a man with strong Healthian blood. "_But still…_" She was so infatuated with the purple haired demi-Saiyan that she began to put her personal desires in front of her duties. "I'm sorry," She whispered softly and sincerely.

Trunks looked up shocked. Never had she apologized or spoken so softly to him before. His blue eyes stared intently at her until her green ones looked up to meet them. Without any warning whatsoever, his lips were upon hers. The kiss was powerful and searing hot. Armoura thought she would drown in the intense fire that Trunks' lips were creating inside her. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pushed her small body against him. His deep voice moaned gruffly as he felt the softness of her skin and dug his fingers through her short dark hair. Armoura pulled at him aggressively, wanting to be closer to him, to feel more of him. Unable to control himself, Trunks began to softly grind his hips against her. It was the first time that he felt like cumming just from a kiss.

Then as abruptly as it began it ended. Duty rushed in and the princess pushed Trunks away and covered her mouth as if she was ashamed. Never in his life had Trunks' heart sunk so low. It was as if glass had shattered inside of him and now the shards were impaling his insides causing them to ooze blood and pain. "_Is she really __**ashamed**__ to kiss me? Have I really been wrong about her this whole time?_" He gasped inwardly as humiliation and an intense hurt washed over him.

Armoura felt like crying. She could see so clearly where his thoughts had taken him, how wrong his conclusions were, and how much he was hurting. She was not ashamed. She was dying inside. If he only knew how much just one kiss from him affected her. Her body and heart tingled all over. She had never desired anyone more than him. But she just couldn't. "_There's too much at risk,_" she sobbed inwardly. Without giving him one word of closure, she fled from the room, hating herself every step of the way.

Trunks stared in bafflement. She had _just left_ him there… horny… exposed… humiliated… hurt… without so much as a word. How could he have been so wrong?

…

For the second time that day, Trunks found himself lost in the shower. Except this time the water was unbearably cold. He was too humiliated to jack off right now. That would just make him feel worse. Gradually his body became numb from the frigid water and the only thing left active was his mind, which was reeling. Her face with that horrid expression still haunted his mind. "_She really didn't want me… But I was so sure. More sure than I had ever been about any girl._" He felt like puking on his own thoughts but he really did think that they had had some sort of connection – like she knew him in a special way. "_But I was wrong._" He grinded his teeth in frustration. He couldn't go back to his old life but obviously he couldn't start this new one either. Doors kept on shutting in his face and he wasn't used to it. "_I'll think about this in the morning."_ He finally sighed and stepped out the shower.

…

Armoura cracked her door and looked across the hallway miserably. The sound of the shower echoed softly from his door and she could only imagine how angry and hurt he must feel. He wouldn't ever speak to her again probably. At least not in the way he used to. He would never look at her the same way – the way that made her hair rise and stomach flip. There would be no more playful games. He would leave her alone. "Alone…" She whispered sorrowfully. As soon as the word left her mouth she remembered that dreadful night that he had come back drunk and ranting about how he had wanted Candy to abort the baby. The way he had looked at her so sincerely as she tried to soothe him. How he had held her hand so gently. There had been a real divide then – a real obstacle – but now it was just her own fear and lack of faith in others. She could make the nobles see. It would take a while but she could do it… because Armoura really could do anything if she wanted it bad enough. She was that kind of woman. And right now she wanted him.

(Author's Note: **MAJOR LEMON AHEAD!!!!** I know some of you will be happy about that ha-ha but for those of you who don't then I wouldn't read the rest of this chapter since it is probably the most lemony piece of writing that I have produced so far.)

She tiptoed softly over to his door, trying to keep her body from shaking from nervousness. She entered slowly. By the time the door clicked shut his toweled form had appeared. Her mouth dropped and watered slightly as she stared at his dripping wet body. All of his perfected muscles glistened. He had been running his hands through his long hair when he caught sight of her. At first he thought that he had been hallucinating but after he blinked a few times and saw she was still there he realized this was not a dream. To Armoura's utmost dread, his expression immediately became defensive. But she couldn't think of anything to say. Gulping, the uncharacteristically timid princess slowly approached him until they faced each other.

Trunks' face began to twist with a mix of anger and confusion but was stopped when she gently lifted herself, pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened and he was too surprised to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his waist planted another soft kiss on his cheek. His mind floundered about in confusion. Why hadn't she done this a few minutes ago? Was she up to something? Was she going to use this against him later? Was she just playing games with him? He wanted, no, he needed an explanation! He furrowed his eyebrows, but once again she seemed to have anticipated his reaction. She brought her lips up to his ear and moaned delicately, "Please, Trunks." His entire body shivered as she then took one lobe into his mouth and sucked gently. Pulling back, she stared into his eyes. Tears seemed to grace the rims of her usually proud emerald eyes. His jaw tightened.

He hadn't been wrong.

His hands firmly gripped her shoulders and he pulled her into another heated kiss. But this one was also filled with relief on both parties, like a runner finally crossing the finishing line. Neither was going to waste anymore time. Trunks immediately discarded his towel and began unzipping her dress. Armoura pulled him onto the bed, her hands roaming and clawing his back. His lips moved down to suckle her neck as he unclasped her bra. This time it was Armoura's hips that began to grind first, making Trunks grin wily as he reciprocated. For a few moments they stared deeply into one another's eyes as they moved against each other's most sensitive areas.

However, Trunks was already painfully hard and couldn't take much more teasing. Yet he wanted to please her, make her remember this, make her never deny him again.

And Armoura wanted to make up for causing him so much hurt earlier. Pushing him on his back she straddled him just above his erect manhood. Leaning over she began to leave a trail of kissing down his chest, licking up any remaining droplets from his shower. She then positioned herself between his legs, her knees on the floor. Trunks looked down at her, pleasurably surprised. He had thought that he would have to coax her into a blowjob, but it turned him on even more than she was diving right in. She began to plant moist kisses on his inner thighs, slowly licking and nipping her way up but never actually touching her destination. Trunks bit his lip impatiently and gripped the sheets. She smiled deviously and then lightly licked and blew on his balls, causing Trunks to moan and thrust upwardly. Allowing him no time to recover, she encircled his head with her velvety tongue. Slowly she devoured his shaft and began bobbing her head up and down. Trunks closed his eyes and groaned, trying not to thrust again but he was ripping the sheets in order to do so. He wanted her so much. No matter how hard she tried, he would not allow himself to cum before he had felt her walls clamp down around him.

Sucking in his breath he pushed her away and threw her onto the bed. Armoura huffed in disappointment and stuck out her lower lip. However, Trunks only smirked and slid off her satin thong. Finally he had her under him completely naked. His blue orbs gazed at every part, loving the way a blush began to appear on her cheeks. Lightly, he let the tip of his fingers dance across her navel up to her breasts and collarbone. Armoura arched her back begging for more. Trunks lowered his lips to her ear and two fingers to her clit, moaning and rubbing at the same time. Whimpering loudly, her fingers dug into his back for support as he dipped one finger inside her. He moved it in and out until he found the key spot. He then stuck in another finger and pump in and out faster. "Trunks!" she let slip from her lips causing him to chuckle victoriously.

"Yes?" He asked huskily, nuzzling her cheek.

"Now," She whispered, "Do it now."

He removed his fingers from her dripping wet chasm and brought them to her lips, letting her taste herself. "Not yet," he practically croaked. Ignoring her frustrated sigh, he opened her legs wider and moved down until he was able to blow softly against her lower lips. She writhed and bit her lips, not wanting to show him just how much he was turning her on… which was quite pointless since she was dripping wet. Little by little he extended his tongue and licked her playfully. She grinded her teeth, feeling as though she was going to rip in half. It had been years since she had been with a man and Trunks was especially skilled. Fortunately for her, before long he began to generously lick her clit while fingering her at the same time. Loving the way she tasted, Trunks slid his entire tongue inside of her massaging her inner walls. At this, Armoura could not hold back a cry and after a few minutes her first orgasm passed over her. While she recovered, he reached for his dresser drawer and pulled out a condom, quickly slipping it on.

Trunks licked his lips victoriously and hovered over her. "Now, it's time," he murmured into her ear.

She began to push him back, remember that he had told her his favorite position was when the woman was on top. But Trunks pinned her back down. "But I thought you said –"

"I want to do you the way you want to," he said softly, a little embarrassed.

Armoura smiled sweetly and told him to sit with his back against the bed rest. She then positioned herself on top of him and slowly lowered herself. Trunks gasped in pleasure as he felt her soft pink folds envelope him. He had never felt so good and it all he could do not to start wildly thrusting into. Armoura also whimpered as she finally became one with him. "Now I can still be on top and have you close," she moaned.

Both settled, Armoura began to gently move against him. But the rubbing of her silky pussy and the gentle brushing of her nipples on his chest were too much for him to sit still. Soon he was sending upward thrusts inside her, while moving her ass faster. The entire bed began to rock, but neither cared. Hell Vegeta could have walked in and they would have continued. For at least another half an hour, Trunks watched as his princess threw her head back in passion. Since she was part Saiyan he didn't have to hold back like he always had had to before. He had never been so exhilarated before. They came together – she clawed at his back and screamed his name, while he grunted softly into her neck and held her tightly.

He didn't pull out immediately. Instead they savored each other's embrace and the remnants of the passion they had just created. They held one another as if they would disappear and it would all be a dream if they let go for an instant. But it was real.

Finally.

Author's Note: Ahhh this chapter is finally finished (but not the story don't worry! We have a LONG way to go!). I have seriously been trying to write this chapter for a couple of months. It's a very important chapter so I wanted to get it just right. The lyrics in this chapter belong to Buck Cherry and Ingrid Michaelson. I don't own them! As I stated in an earlier chapter I will change some of the lyrics around to fit the fic so don't be confused ha-ha. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update soon so PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	20. The Day After

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama. The only characters I own are the Saiyahealthians.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and who sticks with this story!

**Chapter 20**

_Last time on Dragonball Z…_

He didn't pull out immediately. Instead they savored each other's embrace and the remnants of the passion they had just created. They held one another as if they would disappear and it would all be a dream if they let go for an instant. But it was real.

Finally.

…

"_Dende how long is this woman going to sleep!?"_ Trunks wondered with frustration as he stared down at the naked princess clinging to his chest. Even after four rounds of love-making he still was not satisfied. And her breasts pushing up against him was not helping! However, he did find her peaceful sleeping face pleasing. It was nice to see an expression on Amoura's face besides anger when looking at him. Still, her scent was intoxicating and was a constant reminder of how amazing she felt last night, her softness pushed up against him. He buried his nose in her hair, remembering her nails clinging to his back, her breath hot against his ear, and the strong, wet clenching around his manhood... "_Fuck!"_ He groaned inwardly as he saw a tent appear in the sheets. If it had been any other woman he would have just woken her up but Trunks knew that the Saiyan princess was not a morning person. In fact, she was only tolerable after she had had her coffee. Still, he was aching for more. Dominating this fiery woman gave him a rush like no other.

Suddenly she began to stir. Trunks' eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas. His mouth began to go dry as she slowly moved her fingers down his chest towards his already hardened member. He closed his eyes, waiting for the amazing feeling to wash over him. But it never came. Teasingly, her hand just rested right above its' final destination. Trunks' eyes snapped open as he locked from her hand to her face, realizing she was still asleep. "_You have got to be kidding me!"_ Slowly he tried moving his hips upwards in an attempt to either move her hand away or actual touch his now throbbing nether region – either would be better than his current situation. "_Please, just a little further."_

Trunks was so concentrated on this movement that he did not see a pair of green eyes watching him with amusement. "Is there something you wanted?"

Her voice caused him to jump. Armoura giggled uncontrollably. Blushing Trunks turned away from her and huffed, "Oh shut up! It's your fault! Teasing and sneaking up on people like that!"

"What are you talking about? I was asleep not teasing and I didn't sneak up I've been here all night!" She laughed. However, this did not heal Trunks' wounded pride and he refused to turn back to her. Armoura rolled her eyes at his childishness and began to place soft kisses down his broad back. "Oh don't be like that. I'm the one who is supposed to be grumpy in the morning." Trunks clenched his teeth, refusing to give into her so easily. He liked it when she initiated things and wanted to relish the moment a bit longer. "I know what will make you feel better," She whispered into his ear as her small hand snaked around his hips to manhood. Armoura smirked as his breathing became heavier with each stroke.

Unable to control himself any longer, Trunks whipped around and loomed over his princess. He panted heavily down upon her lips, their noses softly touching, she could practically taste him but he made sure he was just out of reach. Lifting her lips she tried to capture his but he pulled back at the last minute, chuckling softly. "Do you want me?" He asked, pressing his dick against her inner thigh. It was Armoura's turn to pant now. Electrified by anticipation, she nodded her head yes and leaned in again. But Trunks pulled away, not satisfied with merely a nod. "Say it," he commanded sternly, bringing himself to just graze her lower opening.

Never breaking eye contact she half moaned, "I want you."

Trunks brought his lips to hers, refusing to break free until they could hold their breath no longer. Pushing him on his back, Armoura used her mouth to put the protection on. Trunks' half opened eyes twinkled as he watched her mount him and slowly begin to move her hips. His large hands firmly but gently grasped her grinding hips while his eyes stared at her smiling face. The moment was just as he had fantasized about. It was perfect…

Perfect until his Saiyan ears began to pick up the familiar sound of footsteps that were steadily becoming louder. Armoura gasped and they both looked at each other with panic stricken faces. Armoura immediately began to get off of him but Trunks held her arm. "Wait, just let me finish!"

"Are you insane!? Someone is coming!" She snapped back and jerked her arm away.

Trunks let out a loud groan and threw his head back onto the pillow.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Armoura hissed.

"Armoura!! Trunks!! Breakfast!" A tiny voice cheerfully sang.

"_Bra, how could you do this to your sweet brother!?"_ Trunks sighed and then yelled, "Coming! Just five more minutes!"

The two held their breath until they heard her small feet tread in the opposite direction. Armoura let out a big sigh of relief and began to pick up her discarded clothing. Trunks smirked and pulled her back on the bed. "Trunks! What are you-"

"Five more minutes," He whispered, smiling.

…

Armoura sighed as the hot water came beating down upon her. Her muscles were worn out from Trunks' seemingly unlimited desire. She was going to be late to breakfast but she couldn't have Vegeta and Bra smelling Trunks all over her! Hell Bulma would have probably been able to smell it! Trunks had wanted to shower together but that would have defeated the purpose. Armoura smiled to herself at how goofy the man could be. "_If only all of his adoring tabloid readers could see just how cool he really is!"_

However, the storm in her heart had not disappeared. She could not help but feel guilty about all of the pleasure and happiness she had received last night when she was supposed to be training to save not only her planet but also… "_Amaranth."_ She rested her head against the cool glass. Just the thought of her beloved brother made it hard to breathe. She was only alive today because of his sacrifice. A sacrifice he shouldn't have had to make if only she hadn't been so careless with her heart. Armoura knew all too well how men can change and although she didn't think Trunks would become anything like her last lover… she hadn't been prepared for his transformation either.

She took a deep breathe, tried to push the terrible thoughts of the past from her mind and continue to wash Trunks off of her. But with every scrub she felt colder until her body was completely numb.

…

Trunks was ecstatic, practically skipping down the hallway to the kitchen, with a big goofy grin on his face. The rest of the Vegeta-Briefs family all lifted an eyebrow as the usually too-cool-for-school heir plop down in the chair and ferociously chow down on everything in his path. He was practically glowing! Vegeta slowly leaned over to Bulma and whispered, "You owe me a new gravity machine update."

"What!?" Bulma hissed softly, "You have no proof that he found a new girl! You haven't won yet!"

"Are you serious, Woman?" Vegeta spat, "Just look at him! His ego is bouncing off the walls! You know he only gets like this when…" He glanced nervously at Bra and then just raised his eyebrows to signal what he meant.

Bulma frowned and shook her finger, "You still have no proof!"

"I can hear you," Trunks said as he stuffed in 8 sausages into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Bulma sighed and looked towards the hallway just as Armoura entered the kitchen, looking exhausted. "Oh, Armoura, good morning!"

"Good morning," the princess yawned and went straight to the coffee bot before sitting down. Even as she began to make her plate, she never once looked at Trunks.

"So what did you think about Trunks' performance last night?" Vegeta sneered.

Both of the Demi-Saiyans choked on their food and went stark white. Vegeta raised an eyebrow "_Not exactly the reaction I had intended… But entertaining nonetheless."_

"What performance?" Armoura asked in a shaky voice, once she had recovered.

Vegeta knitted his brows. "It's not like you to ask stupid questions, Armoura… The sap show that he put on last night for baldy's idiot brat!"

"Oh that!" Armoura laughed, relieved. "Well I was so bored out of my mind that I really can't recall even having an opinion about it."

Trunks scowled and sent a kick under the table. Although it was a violent action, just the touch of his skin sent shivers up her spine. Armoura glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, for someone who is supposed to be worshipped for his talents they were seriously lacking last night." Her eyes twinkled with a challenge.

On the other hand, the once gleeful Trunks was now steaming with anger. He knew that both of his performances last night had been superb and he wouldn't let her say otherwise! "Well then perhaps I should just perform for a different audience. Marron sure seemed to like it. May be I'll try her out."

Armoura squinted her eyes angrily, while Bulma slammed her coffee on the table. "Try her out!? Trunks she is a teenager! Dende, I know you're a man whore but don't go getting arrested! It will give Capsule Corp. a bad reputation!"

Trunks groaned and rolled his eyes, "I was just joking mother."

The rest of breakfast remained quiet. And besides Trunks desperately trying to make eye contact with Armoura, the lovers had no contact. The former playboy was beginning to feel uneasy and he didn't like it. Never had a girl completely ignored him in such a way or insulted his skills on stage and in bed!

…

Armoura ran straight from breakfast to the safety of the Gravity Room. As long as she was with Vegeta training she knew Trunks would not come after her. Trunks liked to train alone most of the time. "_And besides he has work today."_

She thought that she would be distracted after letting go and giving into her urges the night before but in fact Armoura was on fire. She was easily keeping up with everyone Vegeta was throwing at her.

After 8 hours of straight training, they decided to call it a day and Armoura raced for the solitude of her room. She was completely exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. She wasn't even hungry and the thought of seeing Trunks again might make her want to sleep in a different bed than her own. For someone who has such strong and firm muscles he sure was comfortable. "_And his lips were so soft…"_ Suddenly images of his hands holding her close to his rock hard chest flooded her mind. She could practically feel his searing hot lips scorching her neck. "Ahh stop it!" She yelled throwing a pillow across the room. "I can't get so caught up in this!" She whispered as she walked to her bathroom to take a shower.

…

Trunks slammed the door to his room loud enough that he was sure she could here it. "_Why did she miss dinner? I don't buy that 'I have an emergency meeting with my Healthian advisors' crap!"_ All day he had been thinking up ways to get her back for this morning and then she didn't even show up to dinner! "_I should just go over there, throw her on the bed and give her a performance that she can't even try to lie about!"_ But he wouldn't. Trunks was sick of chasing. He was ready to move into the stage where he could just fuck her whenever he wanted to. He knew that no matter what they had to keep their relationship a secret but he couldn't handle being denied again. It was bad for his ego. So he would wait and tackle her square on. "_She is part Saiyan after all… she will have to come get food sometime!"_

…

Armoura slowly peeked outside of her room, hoping to catch no trace of Trunks. "_He's probably still in his room…"_ She thought as she tiptoed down the hall, careful not to make a sound. She was starving. Even though she ate the same portions as humans, she had trained for 8 hours. "_Almost there… ah!"_ Letting out a sigh of frustration she had almost turned around the corner when she was suddenly pushed against the wall.

"The great princess is trying to hide from the likes of me? That is unlike you, Armoura. I expected more," Trunks breathed huskily into her ear.

Armoura cursed the chills running up and down her spine caused just from his breath. "Shut up, you vain asshole! I'm always this quiet! Not everything is about you, you kn-"

Trunks' fingers began to apply pressure against her most sensitive region. Without warning he boldly let his hands roam underneath her skirt and pushed aside her underwear so that he could feel her softness. "You were planning on standing me up tonight, weren't you, you horrible girl?" Armoura bit her lip as he began to rub her clit with his skilled fingers. "I can't believe what you said at dinner! As if you didn't enjoy last night. But you should know that there are some things you just can't hide…" He brought up his fingers, wet with her juices, to his mouth and then to hers. "I should make you pay for your words. Look at you, already soaking wet just at the thought of me inside you again."

Armoura cocked her head quizzically and put her own hand upon him. "Do you really think you are in a place to speak like that to me when you are pretty obvious, yourself?"

Trunks closed his eyes and sucked in as she began to rub the growing bulge in his pants. "I have never tried to hide it from you," he growled softly and inserted a finger inside of her. Armoura gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulders for stability. "Don't deny me again," he said in a tone that was half pleading, half commanding. "I told you that you were different and I meant it." He inserted a second finger and slowly moved them back and fourth while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Armoura buried her face in the crook of his neck as she found herself already on the brink of climaxing.

"Someone might see…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Her body tensed up as he continued to hit her g spot over and over, "No… don't stop… I had no intention of denying you," She whispered sincerely, "But you have to be more careful around the others."

"Then come to my room, now," he breathed into her hair, "Let me be satisfied so that I can control myself. "

No longer hungry for food, Armoura smiled and took his hand, leading him back down the hallway. She knew it that they were embarking on dangerous territory but for the first time in a long time she was doing something for herself and it felt too good to stop now.

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update for forever but I promise I will try to update once a week from now on. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
